Sur les Rives de l'Achéron
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: /Traduction\ Tout le monde croyait Ed mort. Mais lorsque quelqu'un tente de le ressusciter, personne n'est prêt à faire face au sosie sans âme finalement créé, ni à sa douleur et à sa colère quand sa copie originale revient de l'autre côté de la Porte.
1. Ceux que l'on oublie

**Nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci de la fic _Unto_ _the Shores of Acheron_ par LAXgirl. Une suite de l'anime. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne Année 2007 à tous !**

**Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient (si ce n'est la traduction en elle-même), tout ce qui se rapporte à Fullmetal Alchemist revenant à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix, et la fiction originale appartenant à LAXgirl.**

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Ceux que l'on oublie**

« 35 litres d'eau...

« 7,08 litres de carbone...

« 645 millilitres de calcium...

« 780 grammes de phosphore...

« 140 grammes de potassium...

« 140 grammes de soufre...

« 100 grammes de sodium...

« 95 grammes de chlore...

« Magnésium, fer, fluor, ammoniaque, iode, silicone, zinc... J'espère que je n'oublie rien...

« Là. Fini. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Il ne nous manque plus qu'un seul ingrédient. On ne peut pas le ramener sans aucun souvenir. Chut, chut, ma chérie... Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons juste à trouver Alphonse. Il est la seule chose qu'il manque maintenant.

« Encore un peu de temps jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Alphonse Elric, et tout ira bien... »

* * *

Ce fut sans aucun enthousiasme que le colonel Roy Mustang regarda fixement, de son unique oeil valide, le tas de papiers qui trônait sur le coin de son bureau. Cela semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. En dépit du fait que le Parlement avait repris le contrôle du gouvernement d'Amestris il y a de ça plus de trois ans, le flot de documents administratifs semblait le poursuivre à tout prix, sans tenir compte de qui dirigeait le pays.

Roy poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'il survolait page après page des inventaires futiles, des registres de comptabilité, et des rapports de mission. Les mots ne lui évoquaient aucun sens alors que son œil parcourait lentement la page. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la septième fois qu'il lisait une ligne à propos d'un manque de papier toilette sur le front Nord que Mustang eut finalement un soupir dégoûté et renvoya la feuille de papier voler sur son bureau d'un léger coup de poignet.

_Quand tout a-t-il aussi mal tourné ?_ se demanda-t-il en massant d'un air fatigué l'espace entre ses deux yeux. Trois ans auparavant, tout avait paru si certain et si assuré. A cette époque, il avait été presque admis qu'il s'élèverait éventuellement au grade de Führer et que, sous son commandement, la paix reviendrait finalement dans Amestris, l'amenant ainsi à la réalisation de son but ultime.

Mais avant que cela n'ait pu avoir lieu, tout avait terriblement mal tourné.

Son meilleur ami, Maes, avait été assassiné. Le Führer s'était révélé être un Homonculus. Une conspiration gouvernementale avait été découverte. Et l'armée s'était avérée n'être rien de plus qu'une marionnette aux mains d'un groupe d'êtres sans âme déterminés à semer la mort et la destruction sur l'humanité toute entière dans leur quête sans fin de créer de la Pierre Philosophale.

Roy se souvenait de son dernier affrontement avec l'Homonculus à l'Œil Ultime, King Bradley, et que trop bien... De temps en temps, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il serait probablement mort cette nuit-là s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention involontaire du fils du Führer.

Il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant et avait défait l'Homonculus à l'œil unique, mais cela n'avait été que pour voir son monde à nouveau totalement bouleversé le jour suivant.

Avec la mystérieuse 'disparition' de King Bradley, il avait été décidé que l'on n'avait plus besoin d'un Führer ou d'un gouvernement dirigé par l'armée. En l'espace de quelques heures, avec lui-même en tant que l'une des principales causes de ce retournement, Mustang avait découvert que la position qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'années et pour laquelle il avait fait tant d'efforts n'était soudainement plus.

Mais chose représentant peut-être une perte encore plus considérable que celle du titre du Führer, dans le cours de cette seule et unique nuit infernale, ce fut l'apparente mort de l'enfant prodige, un jeune effronté connu pour être assez susceptible sur sa taille : Edward Elric.

Même aujourd'hui, presque trois ans après sa disparition, Roy ressentait toujours une sensation de vide quelque part dans sa poitrine en repensant à l'alchimiste disparu.

Ce garçon avait été difficile – un véritable défi parfois ! – mais d'une certaine manière, tandis qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, il en était venu à l'apprécier. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Ed lui rappelait tellement lui-même au même âge, ou alors parce que le jeune garçon était le seul à lui avoir jamais répondu comme s'il se fichait qu'il ait pu être colonel ou Führer de tout Amestris. Quoiqu'il en soit, Roy s'était trouvé s'intéresser de plus en plus personnellement aux frères Elric au fil des années.

Excepté le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de _frères_ Elric. Il ne restait plus que le cadet – Alphonse. Aux yeux de tous, Edward avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée la nuit où il s'était sacrifié en échange du corps de son frère. Personne n'avait ni vu ni entendu quoi que ce soit de lui depuis. C'était comme s'il avait tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la terre.

Roy fixa gravement les liasses de papiers éparpillées qui jonchaient son bureau. Le prodige effronté lui manquait. Il était assez mature pour l'admettre (même s'il ne le faisait qu'à lui-même dans l'intimité de son bureau). Fullmetal avait toujours su rendre le travail plus intéressant. Depuis ses éternelles tirades sur sa taille jusqu'à la manière dont il débarquait à pas lourds dans le bureau chaque fois qu'il devait remettre un rapport de mission, il avait toujours donné à Roy une raison d'attendre leurs prochaines rencontres avec impatience.

Mais maintenant il était parti – probablement mort. Et par sa faute...

Il savait que c'était irrationnel, que rien qu'il ait pu faire n'était directement responsable de la disparition du jeune garçon. Cependant, au fond de lui-même, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour le jeune prodige. Même aujourd'hui – environ trois ans après la disparition d'Ed – il passait quelque fois une bonne partie de la nuit sans dormir, à se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre.

Un coup fut soudain porté à sa porte, sortant brusquement le colonel de ses pensées.

« Oui », répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. « Un message pour vous vient tout juste d'arriver de la réception, mon colonel, dit-elle, renonçant à toutes civilités. Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Roy.

- La réception ne l'a pas précisé. Mais qui que ce soit, il n'est pas de l'armée ; ils ne le laisseront pas monter jusqu'ici sans votre consentement.

- Très bien, soupira Roy en se levant. Je vais voir de qui il s'agit. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute façon. »

Hawkeye jeta un coup d'œil au tas de papiers couvrant le bureau du colonel. « Votre travail administratif a toujours besoin d'être fini pour la fin de la journée, mon colonel, dit-elle. Vous avez pris du retard ces derniers jours. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous rappeler de vous en occuper encore une fois... »

Mustang tressaillit involontairement sous la menace implicite. La tireuse d'élite était connue pour dégainer son arme sur le premier qu'elle surprenait à tirer au flan – lui inclus. Il s'était retrouvé assez de fois face au canon d'un 45mm soigneusement poli, après avoir été brusquement réveillé d'une sieste, pour savoir que Hawkeye ne faisait jamais de menace en l'air.

« Je m'assurerai de tout terminer dans les temps, lieutenant », dit-il, puis il prit rapidement la porte. Même si Riza était un soldat dévoué et une amie fidèle (peut-être même plus un jour...), on ne pouvait nier le fait que cette femme pouvait être véritablement effrayante parfois. Même Mustang, officier supérieur et révéré Flame Alchemist, préférait claquer des talons et crier « Oui, chef ! » plutôt que de risquer de s'attirer le courroux de la tireuse d'élite.

Roy fit un léger signe de tête à ses hommes en sortant à grands pas de son bureau privé et en passant la porte. Falman, Breda, Fuery et Havoc levèrent tous la tête et le saluèrent sur son passage. En dépit de la perte de tout espoir de pouvoir devenir Führer un jour, Roy se consolait en pensant au fait qu'il avait toujours ses fidèles subordonnés et amis pour le soutenir. Ils rendaient sa carrière soudainement dépourvue de sens un petit peu plus supportable.

Si seulement ce groupe de fidèles subordonnés ne manquait pas son plus jeune membre, songea Roy avec un désagréable sentiment de remords. A savoir le capricieux Fullmetal Alchemist...

Roy s'efforça d'ignorer cette dernière pensée. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé, même si c'était ce qu'il faisait encore, trois ans après les faits.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers le Quartier Général de Central. Il était curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler, mais ne faisait pas partie du personnel militaire et n'avait ainsi pas eu automatiquement l'autorisation d'aller à son bureau.

Tandis qu'il débouchait sur le dernier couloir et arrivait en vue de la réception, Roy eut finalement un aperçu de son mystérieux visiteur, et il sentit son souffle se couper, comme s'il venait juste de recevoir un coup du Major Armstrong en plein ventre. Ses pas devinrent hésitants et s'arrêtèrent.

_Non. C'est impossible..._ pensa Roy avec incrédulité, le regard fixe.

La personne était dos à Roy, son visage restant hors de vue, mais on ne pouvait cacher la jeunesse du visiteur. C'était un garçon, sans doute au début de l'adolescence. De longs cheveux blonds, attachés en queue de cheval avec un bout de tissu, pendaient dans le dos du jeune garçon. Il portait un long manteau rouge, estampé du signe d'un serpent ailé enroulé autour d'une croix dont les branches se terminaient en pointe de flèche. C'était comme le fantôme d'un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié revenu soudainement à la vie.

_Non..._ pensa Roy, un espoir fou, presque douloureux, grandissant dans sa poitrine tandis que ses pieds recommençaient inconsciemment à marcher en direction de cette silhouette terriblement familière._C'est impossible que ce soit lui... Il est mort. Personne ne l'a vu depuis près de trois ans. C'est impossible que cela puisse être lui..._

Et si ça l'était ?

Le pas de Mustang s'accéléra, ce dernier se mettant presque à courir à moitié. Etait-ce possible ? Est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment être lui ? Est-ce que cela pouvait...

« Fullmetal ? »

Le nom franchit ses lèvres presque involontairement. Il pouvait entendre le mélange d'espoir, de désespoir et de peur qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais il s'en fichait.

La personne leva les yeux, se retournant finalement pour lui faire face, et Roy sentit la petite graine d'espoir qu'il avait commencé à nourrir se briser en mille morceaux quelque part au fond de lui-même.

« Euh... Colonel Mustang ? dit le garçon, saluant nerveusement le dit colonel. Mon nom est Alphonse Elric. Je crois que vous connaissiez mon frère. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler de lui un moment. Je vous promets que je ne vous prendrai pas trop de votre temps. »

Roy regarda le garçon fixement, une écrasante sensation de vide s'abattant sur lui.

Ce n'était pas Fullmetal, réalisa-t-il dans un brusque retour à la réalité. C'était Alphonse Elric... Le petit frère d'Edward. Cela pouvait expliquer les troublantes similitudes entre ce garçon et le fantôme de ses douloureux souvenirs.

N'étant plus aveuglé par un espoir délirant et irrationnel, Roy était enfin capable de voir le garçon devant lui pour ce qu'il était. En dépit de leur ressemblance première, Roy distinguait à présent plusieurs différences frappantes entre Al et celui qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit.

Tout d'abord, tout en étant blond, Al n'avait cependant pas la même couleur de cheveux que son homologue plus âgé. Tandis que les cheveux d'Ed avaient toujours rappelé à Roy la couleur de la paille décolorée par la lumière du soleil, ceux d'Al tenaient plus du blond délavé. Ses yeux étaient également d'un bleu grisâtre, et non d'or comme ceux qui avaient pour habitude de le regarder avec un air de défi. Le visage du jeune garçon était plus rond, encore plein d'innocence, alors qu'au même âge, Ed avait déjà les traits marqués de quelqu'un qui avait subi la perte d'un être cher et qui avait appris à ses dépends les dures réalités de la vie. La manière dont il se tenait était tout aussi différente de celle de Fullmetal : plus modeste et discrète – exactement comme Roy avait toujours imaginé qu'il se tenait lorsqu'il était une armure vide. Ed avait toujours déambulé à la manière d'une bombe à retardement – redoutable et sur le point d'exploser à tout instant.

C'était déconcertant et inexplicablement douloureux, réalisa Roy, de se retrouver face à cette présence familière et pourtant à la fois si étrangère. C'était comme si une quelconque force supérieure avait décidé de le punir pour avoir échoué dans sa mission de protéger l'alchimiste effronté et lui avait envoyé ce sosie troublant pour le provoquer.

« Monsieur ? » La voix d'Al ramena soudainement Mustang à la réalité. Le garçon avait l'air très inconfortable. « Vous êtes le colonel Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Flame Alchemist se rendit soudain compte qu'il était entrain de le regarder fixement. « Bien sûr que c'est moi, Al. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda ses chaussures d'un air penaud. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais non. Apparemment, je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il a pu se passer après qu'Ed et moi ayons essayé de ramener notre mère, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé quand mon âme était scellée à cette armure. »

Roy dévisagea le garçon, ayant l'impression que le sol venait juste de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. « Tu ne te souviens de _rien_ ? » dit-il, stupéfait.

Al secoua la tête d'un air malheureux.

« Nous espérions que vous pourriez peut-être aider à raviver quelques uns de ses souvenirs. »

Roy leva rapidement la tête d'un air surpris, ne réalisant que maintenant que d'autres personnes accompagnaient le frère d'Ed. La première personne sur laquelle s'arrêta l'attention de Roy fut l'imposante silhouette d'un homme à la barbe noire. Roy comprit soudain pourquoi la réception ne leur avait pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans le Quartier Général : cet homme paraissait capable de pouvoir rivaliser avec le major Armstrong en matière de musculature, et d'avoir qui plus est de bonnes chances de gagner. La seconde personne était une femme, brune, très belle et grande. Elle avait à l'emplacement du cœur un tatouage représentant le même symbole que celui que les frères Elric portaient sur leurs manteaux. Il fallut un moment pour que l'esprit surpris de Roy finisse par conclure que c'était cette femme qui avait parlé.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je vous... ?

- Désolé, colonel, coupa Al. Voici notre premier maître en alchimie à mon frère et à moi. »

La femme salua Mustang d'un bref signe de tête, les traits légèrement renfrognés. « Izumi Curtis. Et voici mon époux, Sig. »

L'homme derrière elle émit un grognement en réponse, comme si c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du 'bonjour' pour lui.

Roy acquiesça faiblement. C'était le premier maître en alchimie d'Ed et Al ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans cette femme le rendait automatiquement méfiant – comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas terminé un rapport et qu'il savait qu'Hawkeye l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte avec un pistolet chargé à bloc...

« Vous voulez que j'aide à raviver ses souvenirs ? répéta lentement Roy, regardant le jeune garçon d'un air hésitant. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une grande aide...

- Nous ne demandons pas beaucoup, dit Izumi, le visage grave. Juste que vous discutiez un peu avec lui. Vous étiez l'officier supérieur de son frère. A part Al, vous avez probablement vu Ed plus que n'importe qui durant les quatre années qu'il a passées dans l'armée. »

Roy regarda le jeune garçon, se rendant compte avec gêne du regard plein d'espoir et suppliant d'Al, comme s'il était son dernier espoir de jamais retrouver un peu de son frère perdu.

Mustang eut un soupir las. Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Al ne se rappelait peut-être pas de lui ou ne savait pas quel genre de rôle Roy avait joué dans la disparition son grand frère, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait bien au garçon de lui parler d'Ed. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire que d'essayer et de rattraper d'une certaine petite manière le fait de ne pas avoir été capable d'être là pour sauver la vie de l'aîné Elric.

« Allons dans mon bureau, murmura-t-il, se retournant et faisant signe à Al de le suivre. Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup de questions... »

* * *

Al se cala inconfortablement dans l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau du Mustang. Des piles de documents jonchaient le bureau de l'homme, sa surface étant à peine visible sous tout ce fatras. Al se demanda comment l'homme pouvait arriver à finir quoi que ce soit ici. 

« Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire ? demanda Mustang en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je peux envoyer un de mes subordonnés te chercher quelque chose.

- Non merci, monsieur, je n'ai pas soif », répondit-il. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à un autre ancien camarade de son frère. Le mot 'inconfortable' aurait été faible pour décrire comment qu'il s'était senti en entrant pour la première fois dans le bureau du colonel. C'était apparemment au moment où les cinq autres soldats s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence et avaient levé la tête qu'ils s'étaient tous littéralement figés. Il pouvait encore sentir leurs regards le percer, en état de choc, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de voir un fantôme. Ce ne fut que lorsque le colonel remarqua enfin l'expression de ses hommes et l'introduit correctement en tant qu'Alphonse Elric, que leurs expressions surprises avaient commencé à s'effacer. Mais même après les présentations, ils avaient continué à le fixer. Cela l'avait presque fait regretter qu'Izumi ait décidé d'attendre en bas. (Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'armée...)

Al se doutait bien de ce qu'ils avaient dû croire avant que Mustang ne leur révèle sa véritable identité. Il avait vu l'éclair de déception qui avait traversé leurs yeux lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'il était Alphonse et non son frère disparu. Il avait vu la même expression sur le visage du colonel lorsque ce dernier l'avait rejoint en courant dans le hall. Ressemblait-il vraiment autant à son grand frère ?

Il avait ensuite répondu à l'assaut de questions qui avait inévitablement suivi, même si ce n'était pas pour dire grand-chose étant donné son trou de mémoire de quatre ans. Il allait bien ; non, il ne se souvenait pas de qui ils étaient ; oui, il avait recommencé à étudier l'alchimie ; et (probablement la plus pénible de toute) non, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu advenir d'Ed cette nuit-là, trois ans plus tôt. Ce pourquoi il était là...

Le colonel faisait semblant de ranger le désordre chaotique qui régnait sur son bureau, mais Al savait ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Il essayait de faire bonne figure.

« Alors, vous connaissiez mon frère... » commença-t-il timidement, essayant d'entrer délicatement dans la discussion qu'il savait qui allait être aussi pénible pour le colonel que ça allait l'être pour lui. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il demander à un parfait inconnu de lui parler son grand frère, ou lui demander de l'aider à combler les quatre dernières années de sa vie qu'il avait oubliées on ne sait comment ? « Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de lui, monsieur ? Toutes les personnes à qui j'ai parlé jusqu'ici semblent avoir un souvenir totalement différent de lui.

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? demanda le colonel, laissant finalement tomber le tas de papiers et s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je peux dire beaucoup de choses sur Fullmetal. »

Al se tut, ses yeux se baissant pour regarder le sol. « Rien..., murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait honte de croiser le regard du colonel. Je ne me souviens de rien concernant Ed ou ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai perdu mon corps. C'est comme s'il avait été effacé de ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes allés, ce qu'on a fait, ou quel genre de personne était mon frère durant ces quatre années. Tout ce dont je me rappelle encore de lui me donne l'impression de vieillir, comme si mes souvenirs devenaient flous. Je ne suis même pas sûr de me souvenir à quoi ressemble vraiment Ed. J'ai vu des photos et entendu des gens raconter des histoires à son propos, mais je ne me souviens de rien de lui moi-même. Voilà pourquoi j'essaye de retrouver la mémoire. Je ne veux pas oublier mon frère... »

Al sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il s'efforça de les contenir. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant le colonel. Pas lorsqu'il voulait et avait _besoin_ d'apprendre tant de choses de l'autre homme. Mustang était l'un de ces derniers espoirs de ne jamais apprendre quoi que ce soit sur le passé de son frère.

Le colonel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa Al d'un air distant, comme s'il regardait quelque chose de lointain qui n'existait que dans les fins fonds de son esprit.

Puis, l'air de revenir à lui-même, Mustang prit finalement la parole : « Edward était, devant le manque d'un meilleur qualificatif, un sale gosse effronté », dit-il d'une voix brusque et monocorde. Son expression s'adoucit ensuite comme si de tendres souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. « Mais il était l'un des meilleurs alchimistes et êtres humains qu'à mon sens, j'ai pu rencontrer... »

Al se détendit dans sa chaise, le débit de parole du colonel s'accélérant tandis qu'il se remémorait la première fois qu'Ed était entré dans son bureau pour venir chercher sa première mission et sa montre en argent d'alchimiste d'Etat.

Al ne ressentit aucun souvenir revenir à la surface alors que le colonel poursuivait sa description du fameux Fullmetal Alchemist. Mais quelque part au fond de lui-même, il vit l'image de son grand frère, qu'il avait commencé à reconstituer grâce aux histoires et aux photos d'autres personnes, devenir un peu plus claire, comme s'il était en quelque sorte plus proche de récupérer un jour son frère. Même si ce n'était que dans sa tête...

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'Al sortit finalement du Quartier Général de Central. Presque la moitié de l'après-midi avait passé. Une brise fraîche siffla doucement sur les larges pelouses tandis qu'Al s'engageait dehors et levait la tête, laissant le vent caresser son visage fatigué. Il ne pensait pas que sa rencontre avec le colonel Mustang durerait aussi longtemps. 

L'odeur de la pluie pesait dans l'air, le ciel gris et menaçant. Même s'il avait été couvert toute la journée, des nuages orageux s'amoncelaient à présent dans le ciel, comme si les Cieux eux-mêmes étaient en tourment et se tenaient prêts à libérer leur courroux. Central pouvait s'attendre à un bel orage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration dans l'air humide et zébré d'éclairs, Al commença à descendre les marches de l'entrée avec lenteur.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » le héla une voix alors qu'il atteignait le bas des marches.

Izumi était là, son mari debout derrière elle, l'air d'un titan menaçant.

Al lui fit un sourire blême mais hésita à croiser son regard. « Bien. Le colonel Mustang a été très serviable et très gentil avec moi. Mais je ne me rappelle toujours de rien... »

Les traits sévères d'Izumi s'adoucirent, la vision de la mine déçue de son élève lui fendant le cœur. « Cela prendra du temps, Al, dit-elle en l'éloignant gentiment du bâtiment militaire en le prenant par les épaules. Tes souvenirs ne vont pas tous te revenir d'un coup, tu sais.

- Mais ça fait trois ans, murmura Al, l'air énervé et un peu effrayé. Et s'ils ne me revenaient jamais ? Et si je ne me rappelais jamais d'Ed ou de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quatre ans où nous recherchions la Pierre Philosophale ? »

Izumi ne put que secouer la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Al, répondit-elle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer à espérer. » Sig, comme d'habitude, ne dit rien.

Tous les trois quittèrent l'enceinte du Quartier Général de Central en silence et passèrent dans la ville même. Les rues étaient vides, la plupart des habitants de Central ayant déjà commencé à rentrer chez eux en vue de l'orage à venir. Tous les trois marchaient lentement, même s'il n'y avait rien qui puisse gêner leur progression. Al se sentait léthargique, lourd, comme si sa rencontre avec l'ancien supérieur de son frère pesait sur ses épaules.

_Et encore un essai inutile pour se pencher sur mes souvenirs..._, constata-t-il d'un air maussade. Ou, en tout cas, ça l'aurait été s'il avait eu des souvenirs sur lesquels se pencher. Il se demandait simplement combien de gens il avait déjà interrogés comme ça à propos de son frère jusqu'à maintenant. Des douzaines, au moins. Parfois, quand il parlait à ces gens, au lieu d'essayer de stimuler son esprit amnésique ou de se rappeler de quelques souvenirs oubliés, il avait l'impression de plutôt essayer de se créer ses propres souvenirs à partir de ceux des autres, comme pour en faire une sorte de collage imparfait.

C'était assez pathétique, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ses propres souvenirs, alors il prenait ceux des autres... Il se demanda ce que son frère aurait pensé de tout ça s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. _Il me flanquerait sûrement une claque derrière la tête_, songea Al avec une grimace. Il se rappelait bien de cette tendance qu'avait son frère à exprimer son mécontentement sur les autres comme ça...

Al soupira. Bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que sa rencontre avec Mustang avait été inutile. Le colonel lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes intéressantes à propos de son frère dont personne ne lui avait encore jamais parlées. Celle où Ed avait choisi de combattre le colonel dans une simulation de combat pour son examen annuel de certification de sa licence avait été assez amusante...

Mais au final, toutes ces histoires qu'on lui avait racontées revenaient toujours au même : des histoires. Les récits qu'il avait écoutés n'avait pas de sens concret pour lui, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir été présent lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas à se souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait tel ou tel lieu ou de ce qu'il y avait ressenti. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait son frère ou de ce qu'il avait pu dire. Pour ce qu'il savait, les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées auraient très bien pu être prises d'un livre et lui être resservies en tant que faits réels. Comment pouvait-il juger ? Il n'avait rien à opposer en tant que comparaison.

Les pensées d'Al s'égaraient, perdues dans une mer d'amertume et de déception. Marchant en silence, lui, Izumi et leur homologue silencieux bifurquèrent dans une ruelle étroite qui les ferait revenir à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé des chambres pour la nuit. A l'instar du reste de la ville, elle était calme et silencieuse.

Les rues étaient à présent toutes désertes. Personne d'autre ne semblait être sorti, si ce n'est un piéton pressé de rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne pleuve. Quelques gouttes de pluie avaient déjà commencé à tomber, comme des éclaireurs avant l'assaut d'une attaque massive. L'écho étouffé du tonnerre gronda quelque part au loin. L'air semblait lourd, comme si le monde lui-même retenait son souffle dans l'attente de l'orage imminent.

Al parut à peine s'en rendre compte ; il était trop préoccupé par ses propres pensées. Il aurait très probablement continué à broyer du noir, si une voix râpeuse ne l'avait pas soudainement appelé alors que lui et ses compagnons se trouvaient au milieu de la calme ruelle, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Alphonse Elric... Enfin... Je commençais à craindre de ne jamais te trouver... »

Al et ses compagnons se figèrent, cherchant des yeux le propriétaire de la voix. Ils virent alors une grande silhouette sortir des ténèbres d'une petite allée. Le personnage était vêtu d'un long imperméable et d'un chapeau mou à large bord dissimulant son visage. Il bougea lentement vers eux, avançant d'un pas lourd dans une position à demi-penchée. Il se redressa alors, atteignant environ deux mètres. Al sentit Izumi se tendre à côté de lui, se fondant inconsciemment dans une position de combat.

« Eh bien, Alphonse, que tu as bonne mine... dit-il, sa voix râpeuse lui écorchant les oreilles. Tu me rappelles tellement ton frère dans ce corps. Si seulement il était là pour le voir... »

Al étouffa involontairement une exclamation, et dévisagea le mystérieux étranger. « Vous connaissiez mon frère ?

- Bien sûr que je le connaissais... C'est pourquoi je veux le ramener. Il est le seul qui puisse m'aider. Mais pour le ramener, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

- Le ramener ? dit Al, regardant la silhouette mystérieuse d'un air incrédule. Mais comment ? Il est mort.

- Non... Pas si tu m'aides. Nous pouvons le ramener... Mais tu dois venir avec moi...

- Ca suffit ! cria Izumi, s'interposant entre son élève et l'homme mystérieux. Alphonse n'ira nulle part avec vous. Et puis qui êtes-vous et d'où connaissez-vous Edward ? »

L'homme mystérieux ne répondit cependant pas. Tel un prédateur furieux, l'homme bondit vers eux, les bras grands ouverts en direction d'Al. « Le garçon vient avec moi ! dit-il d'une voix râpeuse. J'ai besoin de son aide !

- J'ai dit _non_ », siffla Izumi, et sans autre préambule, elle lui asséna un coup de pied brutal à la tête.

L'homme recula en chancelant et en se tenant la tête, s'éloignant légèrement du maître d'alchimie aux cheveux noirs. Al était stupéfait qu'il ne soit pas tombé. Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes capables d'encaisser un coup de son sensei en pleine tête et de ne pas être assommé sur le coup pour une bonne semaine. L'homme mystérieux commença à se redresser, son chapeau mou glissant de sa tête et tombant sur le sol. Al et Izumi étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise, regardant avec horreur la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Le visage de l'homme leur rendit leurs regards, mais à l'envers. De grandes oreilles touffues encadraient la tête difforme de la chose. Des poils recouvraient le reste de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de son corps anormal. Ce fut alors qu'Al remarqua les mains touffues de la chose, comme si elles étaient en réalité celles d'une sorte d'animal...

« Une chimère ? » s'exclama Izumi, regardant la chose monstrueuse d'un air surpris.

Al sentit quelque chose le chatouiller quelque part au fond de son esprit, comme une démangeaison qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Cette chose avait quelque chose de bizarrement familier. Mais où aurait-il pu avoir rencontré une chimère auparavant ?

« Hé hé... gloussa la chimère de sa voix râpeuse, frottant sa mâchoire meurtrie avec une énorme patte. Il va falloir faire plus que ça pour m'arrêter... J'ai besoin du garçon pour m'aider à ramener son frère... »

Al dévisagea la chimère. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître cette personne ? Sa voix était si familière que c'en était troublant... Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendue par le passé...

« Tucker ! Shou Tucker ! » s'exclama soudain Al, surpris que le nom franchisse ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait ce nom, et de comment il le connaissait. Mais il connaissait le nom de cette personne – un nom qui lui évoquait inexplicablement des sentiments de dégoût et d'écœurement.

La chimère lui sourit d'une manière troublante, son sourire à l'envers. « Très bien, Alphonse..., grinça-t-il. Peut-être seras-tu capable de m'aider après tout...

- Il n'ira nulle part avec vous », répéta Izumi, s'interposant une nouvelle fois entre Tucker et son élève. Sa voix était basse et dangereuse, sa posture agressive. Al ne put s'empêcher de penser à une maman ours avertissant un autre prédateur de s'éloigner de son petit.

« Excusez-moi, reprit la chimère de sa même voix râpeuse, mais le garçon _vient_ avec moi... » Puis, bondissant sur Izumi, la chimère tournoya et attrapa le maître d'alchimie par la poitrine avec une queue que ni Al, ni malheureusement Izumi, n'avaient remarquée jusqu'alors.

L'alchimiste fut envoyée dans les airs jusque dans un mur proche. Son corps heurta la pierre impitoyable dans un craquement écœurant et glissa mollement sur le sol.

« Sensei ! » cria Al. Frappant dans ses mains, il activa les deux cercles d'alchimie imprimés sur les paumes de ses gants et les plaqua au sol. Des pics de béton transmuté émergèrent du sol, empalant presque la chimère qui s'avançait d'un pas lourd. Mais Tucker était plus rapide, son corps mi-homme mi-animal voûté étant plus agile que personne n'aurait pu le croire.

Boitant vers le côté, Tucker évita les projectiles mortels et bondit sur Al. Le garçon échappa à sa prise, mais alors qu'il essayait d'effectuer une nouvelle transmutation, la chimère se retourna brusquement à nouveau et lui donna un coup de sa queue. Al encaissa durement le coup, tombant brutalement par terre. Haletant, Al resta affalé sur le sol, des points noirs brouillant sa vision.

« Pourquoi luttes-tu contre moi ainsi, Alphonse ? » entendit-il dire la chimère, Tucker, en venant le surplomber.

Avant qu'Al n'ait pu répondre ou essayer de se relever, une nouvelle silhouette bondit soudain sur la chimère. Son bras prenant de l'élan comme bélier, Sig prit la chimère par surprise et la plaqua au sol. Tucker encaissa le coup, mais roula et se remit sur ses pieds.

Se relevant sur ses genoux, Al essayait de faire arrêter sa tête de tourner. Izumi, vit-il, se relevait elle-aussi, tenant son côté gauche. Frappant dans ses mains, elle les pressa contre le mur. Une partie du bâtiment – tel un bélier géant – s'allongea et heurta violemment Tucker. La chimère chancela et tomba sur un genou.

Malheureusement, la transmutation sembla avoir été de trop pour l'alchimiste blessée car dans un violent accès de toux, du sang jaillit de la bouche d'Izumi, tâchant le devant de sa chemise. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle à nouveau, et elle s'affaissa faiblement contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

« Izumi », dit Sig et il se précipita aux côtés de sa femme. Avec plus de gentillesse que personne n'en aurait cru capable quelqu'un de sa stature, l'homme tint délicatement sa forme ensanglantée.

« Non... protège Al... dit-elle d'une voix rauque, crachant un peu plus de sang. Ne le laisse pas prendre Al. »

Mais il était trop tard.

De retour sur ses pieds, la chimère avait fait un nouveau bond vers le garçon. Al tenta de faire une nouvelle transmutation en s'écartant en toute hâte, mais avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion, Tucker tournoya et frappa le jeune alchimiste dans le bas de la nuque avec sa queue. Les yeux d'Al s'écarquillèrent brièvement, tout son corps se raidissant. Puis dans une lenteur presque léthargique, il s'affaissa au sol, ses yeux se fermant.

Tucker souleva doucement le garçon inconscient dans ses bras. « Bientôt, Alphonse, bientôt..., gloussa-t-il en berçant l'alchimiste contre sa poitrine comme un bébé. Bientôt, nous allons le récupérer... » Puis, tournant les talons, la chimère partit, ses pas lourds résonnant en écho dans les rues vides tandis qu'elle disparaissait sous le rideau de pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

Izumi et Sig les regardèrent s'éloigner, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« Non, cria Izumi après eux, secouant la tête avec colère. Non ! » Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à protéger ses enfants ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un essaye de les lui prendre ? D'abord son bébé, puis Ed, et maintenant Al...

S'aidant du corps de son époux comme d'un support, l'alchimiste se releva sur ses pieds en tremblant.

« Izumi. » Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude présente dans la voix de son mari tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui en chancelant.

« Nous devons y retourner, chéri, dit-elle, essuyant les dernières traces de sang autour de sa bouche du dos de la main.

- Retourner où ? grommela la voix de son époux sous la pluie battante.

- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour récupérer Al, répondit Izumi, se retournant vers lui avec des flammes dans les yeux. Et malheureusement, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de l'armée. J'ai le sentiment de savoir ce que cette chimère a prévu de faire... »

Faisant ensuite demi-tour, Izumi et son mari partirent en direction du Quartier Général de Central, désespérés d'avertir l'ex-supérieur de son élève de l'enlèvement d'Alphonse et de l'horrible acte qu'ils craignaient sur le point d'être commis.

Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel, les cieux semblaient avoir ouverts leurs vannes et libéraient leur souffrance sur la ville en-dessous. Au loin, un roulement de tonnerre sourd retentit, résonnant à travers la plaine comme un inquiétant avertissement de ce qu'il allait advenir.

* * *

Alphonse Elric reprit lentement connaissance. La première chose dont il prit conscience, alors que la mer de ténèbres libérait son emprise sur lui, fut la douleur lancinante dans sa tête. La réalisation suivante, plus progressive, fut qu'il était assis par terre, soutenu par quelque chose de dur, et qu'il était pieds et mains liés. 

Des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que tout ne devienne subitement noir lui revinrent dans un flot d'images mentales. Sa rencontre avec le colonel Mustang. Lui et Izumi rentrant du Quartier Général. Un homme étrange apparaissant, une chimère. Un combat. Et puis...

Les yeux d'Al s'ouvrirent brusquement, le garçon retrouvant soudainement pleinement ses esprits. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsque que la douleur lancinante qui battait à ses tempes lui donna subitement l'impression d'avoir une barre de fer en travers de la tête. Al grogna en fermant rapidement les yeux, et attendit que la douleur ne diminue à nouveau pour une agonie plus tolérable.

Se sentant finalement capable d'ouvrir les yeux sans risquer de recracher tout le contenu de son estomac, le jeune alchimiste fit le point sur son entourage.

Il faisait sombre. La seule source de lumière provenait de plusieurs énormes récipients ressemblant à des réservoirs, placés autour de la pièce à différents intervalles. Ils semblaient être remplis d'eau, et luisaient d'une couleur rouge foncé étrange. Dans les coins sombres de la pièce, Al put distinguer les vagues contours de tables et d'équipement : des microscopes, des livres, des récipients, et d'autres instruments à l'aspect inquiétant.

Ce fut alors qu'Al réalisa soudain qu'il devait être dans une sorte de laboratoire. Cependant, il paraissait avoir été abandonné pendant un certain temps et remis en service seulement depuis peu. Des craquelures couraient le long des murs, du plâtre s'écaillant par grosses plaques par endroits. De la poussière recouvrait le sol, et un coin du plafond à la gauche d'Al semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au laboratoire délabré, Al aperçut une série de lignes peintes sur le sol au centre de la pièce. Elles s'encerclaient et s'entrecroisaient entre elles, formant un motif complexe. Al sursauta alors en réalisant tout à coup ce qu'elles étaient. Elles étaient les lignes d'un cercle d'alchimie gigantesque...

Au centre du cercle se trouvait un large bac de métal rempli d'eau et d'un tas de poudres aux couleurs différentes.

« Ah... Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé », fit une voix râpeuse provenant des ténèbres.

Al leva automatiquement la tête dans sa direction. Ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, la silhouette trainante de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat-transformé-en-chimère Shou Tucker s'avança dans la faible lumière. Il ne portait plus son imperméable et Al put alors enfin voir son corps en entier. Al en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il ressemblait à un homme fusionné au dos d'un ours ou d'un paresseux géant.

« Je m'excuse pour la manière dont je t'ai emmené ici, dit Tucker en marchant vers l'alchimiste ligoté, mais j'ai bien peur d'être un peu pressé... Ma Nina ne peut plus attendre... »

Al regarda avec horreur la vue qui s'offrait à lui tandis que la chimère entrait dans la lumière. Dans les bras de l'homme-bête se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une petite fille pas plus âgée de quatre ou cinq ans qu'il berçait. De longs cheveux bruns couleur cannelle tombaient sur les épaules de la fille et jusque sur les bras de la chimère. Ils enveloppaient son corps à la manière d'une couverture, longue et luxueuse. Mais lorsqu'Al aperçut le reste de son corps, il sentit une vague de nausée lui monter à la gorge.

Le corps de la fille était recouvert de plaques de peau verte et décolorée. Des plaies béantes tâchaient sa chair et suppuraient une matière poisseuse noirâtre, comme les entrailles d'une tomate laissée trop longtemps au soleil. L'odeur de pourriture et de décomposition emplissaient les narines d'Al, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. Il dut ravaler son envie de vomir.

Mais encore pire que l'odeur (si c'était encore possible), c'était les yeux de la fille... Oh mon dieu, ses yeux... Comme ceux d'un poisson mort, deux orbes d'un bleu laiteux qui rendaient son regard à Al, vides et dépourvus de toute humanité.

« Ma pauvre Nina..., murmura Tucker en caressant tendrement les cheveux du cadavre. Rien que je ne puisse faire ne peut l'aider... Elle est devenue si malade... »

Al ne pouvait plus supporter de la regarder. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ! cria-t-il, luttant contre les cordes qui liaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? »

Tucker se détourna et coucha la fille en pleine décomposition par terre avec douceur, comme si elle était une sorte de trésor.

Se retournant vers Al, il dit : « Ma Nina est malade... Rien de ce que je fais ne la fait aller mieux. Tous les jours, son état empire...

- C'est parce qu'elle est morte ! cria Al, sa voix claquant dans le laboratoire vide comme un coup de feu. Vous ne le voyez donc pas ? »

Tucker tressaillit, mais poursuivit calmement : « Je sais que ma Nina est morte. C'est pourquoi je l'ai ramenée. Tu m'as même aidé à la ramener en me laissant utiliser la Pierre Philosophale... »

Al regarda fixement la chimère, l'air confus et incertain. Etait-ce vrai ? Avait-il aidé cet homme à ramener sa fille ? Mais alors pourquoi la fille était-elle comme ça ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Maintenant plus que jamais, Al souhaita qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire.

« Ma Nina était parfaite..., poursuivit Tucker. La Pierre Philosophale l'a ramenée aussi belle que je m'en souvenais. Mais il y a quelques mois, elle est tombée malade... »

L'énorme chimère bougea lentement vers le cercle d'alchimie au centre de la pièce. « C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ramener Edward, expliqua-t-il. J'ai besoin qu'il recrée la Pierre Philosophale... Ensuite je pourrais restaurer ma Nina. Mais j'ai besoin d'Edward... Il est le seul à savoir comme faire la Pierre Philosophale...

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda Al. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ? »

Tucker se retourna vers Al, son visage inversé baigné dans les ténèbres des réservoirs d'eau rougeoyants. « Je vais ressusciter Edward, dit-il, une lueur sauvage prenant vie dans ses yeux. J'ai rassemblé toutes les informations que je pouvais trouver sur les transmutations humaines et ai fait tous les calculs nécessaires. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est de l'ingrédient final... »

Revenant lentement près d'Al, il surplomba l'alchimiste ligoté. « La majorité des textes que j'ai lus à propos de la transmutation humaine diffèrent dans leur théorie sur la manière dont elle peut être accomplie, expliqua-t-il. Mais comme la transmutation humaine est illégale, aucun des auteurs ne l'a jamais vraiment réalisée. Ce ne sont que des théories. Mais plusieurs d'entre elles sont d'accord sur une chose : quelque chose doit être ajouté aux éléments de base de la transmutation pour compenser les souvenirs de l'être ressuscité. Si tu veux ressusciter quelqu'un sans souvenir, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais comme il est impératif que je ramène Edward avec ses souvenirs de comment créer la Pierre Philosophale, tu dois à présent comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi...

« Les différents ouvrages n'expliquent pas ce qui devrait être donné en échange des souvenirs de la personne, mais il y a des spéculations sur le fait que l'ajout de quelque chose lié à un parent vivant, ou à une connaissance proche de la personne en question, aiderait à insuffler ses anciens souvenirs au corps... et c'est pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici... J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à ramener Ed et ses souvenirs... »

Al regarda la chimère avec horreur. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est de la folie ! Mon frère et moi avons essayé de ramener notre mère de cette manière, et ça n'a pas marché !

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Tucker. Il me semble que vous avez tous les deux fait don d'une goutte de sang aux éléments de la composition du corps de votre mère, et l'avez ressuscitée avec quelques uns, si ce n'est tous ses souvenirs.

- Mais et l'Echange Equivalent ? » demanda Al, essayant désespérément de ramener l'homme dérangé à la raison. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après cette nuit-là, mais il se souvenait très bien des terribles conséquences de ce que lui et son frère avait tenté de faire. « Ed et moi avons tous les deux perdu tout ou une partie de notre corps au cours de la transmutation ! Qu'allez-vous donné en échange ? C'est trop dangereux ! »

Cependant Tucker ne fit que sourire. « J'ai déjà pensé à ça. » Il montra les réservoirs d'eau rouge sang encerclant la pièce. « J'ai entendu parler de ton amnésie malheureuse, donc tu ne te rappelles probablement pas de ce que c'est. On appelle ça de l'Eau Rouge. Bien que pas aussi puissante que l'originale, c'est une variante incomplète de la Pierre Philosophale. Je vais l'utiliser pour ramener Edward.

- Si c'est si puissant, pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas pour ramener votre fille ? cria Al, regardant l'homme avec colère. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'Ed ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de le ramener juste pour qu'il puisse faire un tour et la ramener_elle_ ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

Tucker se tourna et alla d'un pas lourd jusqu'à une table proche où il prit un couteau. « Parce que je veux que ma vraie fille me revienne, dit-il, d'une voix lente et solennelle. Je veux que ma Nina me revienne, corps et âme, pas juste une poupée vide... et seule une véritable Pierre Philosophale en a le pouvoir... Je me fiche de comment Edward revient. Du moment qu'il se rappelle comment faire une Pierre Philosophale... »

Al réalisa soudain avec une certitude terrifiante qu'il était retenu captif par un homme complètement et profondément aliéné.

Tucker revint vers lui avec le couteau et une petite fiole de verre. Al lutta contre ses liens et essaya de se s'éloigner de la chimère dérangée en se tortillant, mais fut incapable d'échapper à la prise de l'homme qui le ramena aisément et le maintint au sol. Al sentit la douleur aigüe du couteau entaillant son pouce droit, et puis la chaleur moite du sang coulant le long de sa main. Il resta étendu là sans bouger tandis que Tucker se relevait finalement et retournait vers le cercle d'alchimie au centre de la pièce, la fiole de verre à présent pleine d'un sang rouge sombre.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites... siffla Al alors que Tucker versait le contenu de la fiole de sang sur le tas de poudres élémentaires. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire...

- Tu devrais me remercier, Alphonse, répondit Tucker, ne se retournant pas pour regarder le garçon ligoté alors qu'il s'agenouillait au bord du cercle et tendait ses mains au-dessus de celui-ci. Je suis sur le point de te ramener ton cher frère... »

Al détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder. Oui, il voulait récupérer son frère. Mais pas de cette manière...

Les mains de Tucker restèrent suspendues au-dessus du bord du complexe cercle d'alchimie. Il commença à les abaisser pour opérer la transmutation, pour activer l'échange interdit...

Ce fut alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec violence vers l'intérieur, sortant de ses gonds, et un groupe de personnes en uniforme apparut.

« Shou Tucker ! Eloigne-toi du cercle et lève les mains en l'air, là où je peux les voir ! » brailla une voix en direction de la chimère agenouillée.

Al releva brusquement la tête, l'espoir le submergeant. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la reconnaissait de ce matin-même...

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte brisée se trouvait la silhouette imposante du colonel Roy Mustang. L'unique œil du colonel parcourut rapidement la scène avant de finalement venir se poser sur Tucker au centre de la pièce. Pendant un moment, Al fut persuadé d'avoir vu des flammes traverser le regard du colonel. Derrière Mustang se trouvaient une demi-douzaine d'autres soldats, dont Al reconnut plusieurs d'entre eux du bureau de Mustang. L'un d'eux – une femme blonde aux yeux d'un rouge foncé – avait dégainé son pistolet et tenait pour cible la chimère au centre de la pièce, visant par-dessus l'épaule du colonel. Derrière eux, il y avait deux autres silhouettes, deux silhouettes qu'Al connaissait très bien...

« Sensei ! hurla-t-il, se débattant une nouvelle fois contre ses liens. Il faut l'arrêter ! Il va faire une transmutation humaine ! Il va essayer de ramener Ed ! »

Il vit le visage d'Izumi pâlir, ses traits sévères trahissant sa peur indéniable. A côté d'elle, même Sig eut l'air inquiet.

Le colonel Mustang fit un pas dans la pièce, serrant les poings. « Eloigne-toi de ce cercle, Tucker ! » hurla-t-il, son ton promettant de douloureuses conséquences s'il n'était pas immédiatement obéi.

Un grognement coléreux fut émis quelque part au fond de la gorge de la chimère. « Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour abandonner maintenant... siffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de lui pour ramener ma Nina... » Et sans autre préavis, Tucker plaqua ses paumes sur le cercle extérieur du complexe cercle d'alchimie.

Une éclatante lumière blanche explosa dans l'air.

« _NON_ ! » crut entendre Al le colonel crier depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, mais sa voix était perdue dans le crépitement de la charge d'énergie. Al entendit le bruit de glace brisée quelque part non loin.

Al ne sut combien de temps dura la transmutation. C'aurait pu être des secondes, des heures, ou des jours. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était l'écrasante marée d'énergie qui le balayait, et l'impression de sentir l'air lui-même être déchiqueté autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au milieu d'une terrible tempête. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour rester allongé et surmonter les violents courants d'air qui ballotaient et déchiraient son corps impuissant.

Enfin, l'aveuglante lumière blanche s'atténua, laissant des ténèbres vides dans son sillage.

Al resta étendu sans bouger, ses yeux fermement clos contre les points qui lui brûlaient les rétines. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se presser à ses côtés et sectionner les cordes qui liaient ses poignets et chevilles qu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et découvrit Izumi agenouillée à côté de lui, son expression trop agitée et trop sombre pour être lue.

Se relevant sur ses genoux, Al parcourut le laboratoire du regard d'un air hébété. Les réservoirs d'eau rougeoyante qui encerclaient auparavant la pièce étaient vides, explosés en mille morceaux par la force de la puissante transmutation qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. De la fumée emplissait le laboratoire, planant au-dessus de la zone couverte de craie au centre de la pièce tel un nuage. L'odeur d'ozone brûlé rendait l'air étouffant.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? entendit Al le colonel crier, et il regarda le colonel se précipiter vers l'avant, attraper Tucker par les épaules avec colère et le secouer. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Toutefois, la chimère ne répondit pas et fixa la zone où tourbillonnait la fumée au centre de la pièce. Mustang suivit son regard. Tous les autres se tournèrent également pour regarder, attendant avec nervosité et redoutant de voir ce qui allait apparaître.

La fumée commença lentement à s'éclaircir, se déplaçant vers les côtés comme les rideaux d'un fin tissu transparent. Ils virent alors le produit de la transmutation de Shou Tucker.

Al se couvrit la bouche et étouffa un cri de dégoût.

Ce qui était étendu au centre du cercle d'alchimie de Tucker n'était pas un être humain, mais plutôt la forme tordue et ensanglantée d'un monstre grotesque. Ses membres étaient osseux et déformés, ses mains n'étant rien d'autre que des griffes tordues. Sa peau était extrêmement fine et écailleuse, comme celle d'un serpent mis au rebut. Des organes et des os tordus étaient visibles à travers sa peau presque transparente. La chose frissonna et tremblota sur le sol, haletant d'une respiration sifflante et étrange, gargouillant presque. Des mèches de cheveux blonds en désordre étaient visibles sous sa tête monstrueuse. Deux yeux diaboliques – de la couleur d'or transmuté – rendirent son regard à Al d'un visage blanc et inhumain, empreint de la même expression et de la même intelligence qu'un animal blessé et mourant.

Regardant fixement la chose monstrueuse, Al ressentit un picotement désagréable au fond de sa tête. Puis, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, un flot d'images déferlèrent soudainement dans son esprit, le noyant sous l'assaut visuel de personnes, d'endroits et de choses qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu ou su avant cet instant.

Un jeune garçon étendu inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital stérile, son bras droit et sa jambe gauche lui manquant... Un homme portant une cicatrice en forme de X sur le front surplombant ce même garçon, un peu plus âgé alors, la main de son bras tatoué à l'aspect diabolique posée sur la tête du garçon... Le garçon transmutant son bras en une lame de métal... Le garçon endormi sur un manuel d'alchimie ouvert, la tête appuyée contre ses bras croisés... Le garçon grimaçant de douleur alors que de nouveaux bras et jambe de métal étaient attachés aux ports de ses membres manquants... Le garçon avec une lueur de détermination acharnée brillant dans ses yeux... Le garçon lançant furtivement un regard timide à une grande fille brandissant une clé anglaise... Le garçon fronçant les sourcils... Le garçon riant... Le garçon souriant... Le garçon, le garçon, le garçon... Toujours le garçon...

Et dans une exclamation presque douloureuse, Al se souvint enfin de tout concernant les quatre années de son passé qui lui manquaient et son frère aîné, Edward Elric.

Dévisageant la chose monstrueuse sur le sol, Al vit dans son esprit le visage souriant de son grand frère se superposer d'une manière inexplicable à celui de la créature distordue. Comme si d'une certaine manière, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Un cri horrifié s'arracha de la bouche d'Al. Donnant des coups de pieds contre le sol, le jeune alchimiste s'éloigna frénétiquement de la créature inhumaine, comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre finalement en collision avec le mur derrière lui.

Puis, tournant la tête sur le côté, il perdit la lutte continuelle contre son propre dégoût et son horreur et recracha le maigre contenu de son estomac.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez la suite, dites-le, et je continuerai.**


	2. Ceux dont on se souvient

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ; si des problèmes techniques n'étaient pas survenus, vous l'auriez sûrement eu plus tôt, mais je n'ai rien pu y faire… Enfin ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux ont reviewé, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs muets. Voilà la suite tant attendue… **

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Ceux dont on se souvient**

Le monstre émit un râle étranglé, strident, son corps secoué par un soubresaut.

Roy Mustang regarda la créature avec dégoût, de la bile amère remontant dans le fond de sa gorge. La nausée et le choc se confrontaient, cherchant à savoir qui aurait le dessus. Un écœurement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant lui tordait l'estomac, ce dernier menaçant de rendre tout son contenu.

Derrière lui, il entendit quelques soldats pousser des cris d'horreur. Il ne pouvait les en blâmer. Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était un monstre.

A côté de lui, Riza recula inconsciemment d'un pas, lâchant presque son arme sous le choc. Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery arboraient également des expressions écœurées. De l'autre côté de la salle, Mustang entendit Alphonse avoir un haut-le-cœur.

« Je l'ai fait..., résonna un murmure tremblant, brisant le silence horrifié qui régnait dans la salle. J'ai réussi. Je l'ai ramené à la vie... »

Mustang tourna automatiquement la tête vers sa source. Shou Tucker était toujours agenouillé sur le sol, admirant sa création difforme avec une incrédulité extatique. « J'ai réussi. J'ai ramené Edward... »

Roy se sentit craquer. Il vit rouge. Attrapant la chimère par le col, il décrocha un coup de poing brutal dans la mâchoire de l'Alchimiste Tisseur de Vie. « Espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-il en secouant la chimère par les épaules. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait ! »

Tucker cracha du sang, et sa lèvre fendue par le coup du colonel se mit à saigner ; cela ne fit pourtant rien pour effacer l'expression aliénée qui éclairait les traits de son visage retourné. « J'ai ramené Edward à la vie, répondit-il, ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Maintenant il peut me ramener ma Nina. Ed saura comment faire... »

Roy se retint difficilement de le frapper une seconde fois. « Cette chose n'est pas Edward Elric, siffla-t-il dans le visage de Tucker. Cette chose n'est même pas humaine. » Il repoussa la chimère avec colère, puis cria par-dessus son épaule, s'adressant aux deux soldats postés dans l'entrée. « Emmenez cette minable créature hors de ma vue ! Exécution ! »

Cela sembla les sortir de leur état second puisque, dans un sursaut, les deux soldats se précipitèrent et se saisirent de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat.

« Non, attendez ! cria Tucker en se faisant traîner vers la sortie. Et ma Nina ? Edward doit ramener ma Nina ! Il doit créer une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale ! Non ! Et ma Nina ? Et ma Nina ! »

Puis il fut parti.

Haletant et essayant de contrôler la colère qui faisait rage en lui-même, Roy jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre en pleine décomposition à l'autre bout de la salle. Une nouvelle vague de nausée lui monta dans le fond de la gorge. Il avait eu vent de ce que Tucker avait fait à sa fille il y a de ça plusieurs années. Entre-temps, il avait dû tenter de la ressusciter, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait avec Ed. Mais comme elle n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée sans âme, le corps avait fini par mourir et commencé à se décomposer. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Tucker pour lui faire croire que ce cadavre putride et pourrissant pouvait encore être sa fille...

Rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait malade.

Un râle étranglé ramena brusquement Mustang à la réalité. La créature s'était mise à griffer le sol faiblement, comme pour tenter de s'enfuir, ou en tout cas de s'éloigner en rampant. Ses membres ensanglantés tremblotaient et furent secoués d'un spasme, griffant inutilement le sol sale, recouvert de lignes de craie.

Roy ressentit un mélange de pitié et de dégoût monter en lui. Il avança vers elle d'un pas lent.

« Colonel..., appela Havoc d'une voix faible derrière lui. Qu'allons-nous faire de cette... chose ? »

Roy s'approcha d'elle d'un pas prudent. La créature cessa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui, ahanant, le souffle étranglé, comme un animal blessé. Il ravala la vague de nausée qui lui serrait la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre.

« On ne peut laisser cette chose vivre, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la créature difforme étendue à ses pieds. C'est une abomination. »

Lentement, il leva une main, le cercle d'alchimie imprimé sur le dos de son gant ressortant fortement contre le tissu immaculé, tel un anneau de sang. Son pouce et son index étaient prêts à claquer et à déchaîner leur fureur infernale sur cette pitoyable imitation d'être humain.

La créature le dévisagea, ahanant et tremblotant.

La main du colonel resta en suspension au-dessus d'elle, prête à délivrer le coup de grâce. Sa main tremblait, son pouce et son index étaient si serrés que ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Il devait tuer cette chose. On ne pouvait la laisser vivre. C'était une abomination. Ca allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui était humain. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre créé par un scientifique dérangé. Ce devait être détruit...

Cependant, aussi convaincu qu'il eût pu l'être, il ne put se résoudre à déclencher l'étincelle dévastatrice avec le matériau inflammable de ses gants.

Les yeux de la créature – d'une couleur ambre pâle, tel de l'or transmuté – le dévisageait. Il connaissait ses yeux. Il se souvenait de la manière dont ils avaient pour habitude de le regarder avec défi, ou d'étinceler d'irritation quand la question de la taille de leur propriétaire entrait dans la conversation.

Il reconnaissait également les mèches de cheveux blonds parsemés sous la tête de la créature. Ils étaient ternes et couverts de crasse. Mais il les reconnaissait. Aussi laide, tordue et déformée qu'elle fût, il reconnaissait la misérable créature étendue sans défense à ses pieds. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage d'Edward Elric se superposer à celui du monstre hideux, lui rendant son regard.

Il lutta contre lui-même pour déchaîner les flammes mortelles, pour achever cette pauvre créature. Mais...

« Je ne peux pas... », murmura-t-il doucement.

Abaissant sa main en signe d'abandon, Mustang s'écarta de la créature à la respiration sifflante ; dans son cœur, la confusion, la nausée et le dégoût étaient en plein conflit.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'avancer derrière lui. « Laissez-moi faire, colonel », lui parvint la voix d'Hawkeye à travers ses pensées tumultueuses.

Levant lentement son arme, la tireuse d'élite visa la tête de la créature. Malgré son expression stoïque, Mustang vit Hawkeye hésiter. Son arme fléchit, le canon déviant d'à peine quelques millimètres de sa cible première. Pour que cela arrive, Roy savait qu'Hawkeye ne devait pas avoir tout à fait la tête froide, et qu'elle devait être proche de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

La créature, comme si elle avait senti le danger, se remit faiblement à tenter de s'enfuir en rampant. Elle griffa et se traîna inutilement sur le sol, étalant la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle était née.

Hawkeye hésita de nouveau, un léger tremblement parcourant son arme. Puis, une lueur de détermination aiguë brillant dans ses yeux, elle se mit en joue et pressa la détente...

« _NON !_ » retentit un cri désespéré. Un brouillard rouge et or entra dans le champ de vision de Mustang, et avant qu'il puisse comprendre de ce qu'il passait, Alphonse se trouvait soudainement devant eux, faisant écran de son corps à la créature. « Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! hurla-t-il, bloquant le tir du lieutenant.

- Al..., tenta Roy.

- NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le tuer ! » cria-t-il, trop hystérique pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Les yeux du garçon étaient pleins de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait d'un air désespéré. « Je vous en supplie ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Je me rappelle de tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais le voir m'a aidé à me souvenir ! Je vous en prie ! Ne le tuez pas ! » D'après son expression, Roy pouvait dire qu'Al était aux bords de la dépression nerveuse. Il ne savait pas comment Al avait pu soudainement recouvrer la mémoire, mais il savait que cela, ajouté à la résurrection impie de son frère aîné, ne pouvait faire rien de bon pour la santé mentale du jeune garçon.

« Al..., dit Roy, un léger tremblement dans la voix, cette chose n'est pas ton frère. Ce n'est pas Ed. Je sais que ça peut lui ressembler, mais ce n'est pas lui. Cette chose n'est même pas humaine. »

La lèvre inférieure d'Al trembla, ses yeux gris pâle débordant de larmes. « Je le sais bien ! cria-t-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas Grand-frère, mais... » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda la créature essayant toujours pitoyablement de fuir en rampant. « C'est quand même un être vivant. Je vous en prie. Ne le tuez pas... »

Riza regarda Roy, toujours en position de tir, attendant ses instructions. Roy regarda tour à tour Al et la créature difforme sur le sol. Ses yeux d'or lui rendaient son regard, perçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Secouant la tête d'un air misérable, Roy fit signe à Riza de baisser son arme. Hawkeye lui lança un regard incertain, mais rengaina son arme avec docilité.

Voyant que toute menace avait été avortée, Al tomba lentement à genoux à côté de la créature, sa tête s'abaissant contre sa poitrine. Derrière un rideau de longues mèches blondes, un sanglot aigu s'échappa de la gorge du garçon. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, secouées par les sanglots d'un jeune garçon confus et effrayé.

Incapable de supporter la vue de la souffrance du pauvre garçon, Riza s'agenouilla doucement devant lui et l'entraîna dans une étreinte. « Chh, Al... Tout va bien. Personne ne lui fera de mal... », murmura-t-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire.

Al accepta aveuglément l'étreinte et son offre de réconfort, s'accrochant à elle et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, étouffant ses sanglots hystériques.

Roy les regarda en silence, son cœur se serrant à leur vue. Malgré ses propres émotions agitées, il se sentait plein de compassion envers le jeune alchimiste. Il y a trois heures à peine, il avait reçu le garçon dans son bureau, ce dernier lui demandant tout ce qu'il savait sur son frère décédé. Et maintenant, après ce qui semblait une éternité, Al retrouvait soudainement à la fois son frère et ses souvenirs – excepté le fait que le Ed qu'il aimait et dont il se souvenait enfin, n'était rien de plus qu'une créature difforme et sans âme se tortillant sur le sol. Cela n'aurait pas dû être. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop...

Une autre silhouette vint le rejoindre au milieu du cercle d'alchimie ensanglanté. C'était le maître des frères Elric.

Pendant un moment, Izumi se contenta de fixer la créature difforme, ses traits trop sombres et tourmentés pour être déchiffrés, mais Roy pensa voir un éclair de douleur pure traverser son regard.

Retirant lentement sa veste, elle s'agenouilla auprès de la grotesque imitation de son ancien élève et en recouvra le corps agité de soubresauts.

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire de lui ? » lui parvint la voix d'Izumi au milieu des sanglots étouffés d'Al. Malgré son choix de pronom, Roy savait que l'alchimiste ne parlait ni de Tucker ni de son élève en pleurs.

Roy secoua la tête. « Ce sera très probablement emporté dans un labo de recherche gouvernemental », dit-il, refusant d'associer cette... _chose_... à une personne. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'y refusait. Qu'importe qu'elle ait les yeux d'Ed ou non. Cette chose ne pourrait jamais être Fullmetal, ni prendre la place de celui qu'ils avaient perdu il y a trois ans. Ed avait été quelqu'un de spécial, totalement irremplaçable. « Cette chose est un monstre. Ca ne ressemble même pas à un être humain. »

Izumi resta un moment agenouillée en silence, tête baissée. « Trouvez-moi un endroit sûr où l'emmener, énonça-t-elle finalement d'une voix ferme ne tolérant aucune discussion, le regard tourné vers la créature qui se tordait et se tortillait sous sa veste. Je peux l'aider à atteindre sa forme humaine. Je sais quoi faire... »

* * *

Au dehors, le monde était en plein bouleversement. Des torrents de pluie cinglaient les fenêtres, battant aux vitres comme pour demander à rentrer. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel, comme si les Cieux eux-mêmes menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. La cité semblait se recroqueviller sous l'assaut de l'orage. Les rues inondées étaient désertes, personne n'osant s'aventurer sous le déluge. 

Alors que vent et pluie battaient aux fenêtres, Roy Mustang regarda silencieusement le maître d'alchimie aux cheveux bruns inspecter le contenu d'un petit sac à coulisse, le visage impénétrable.

« Cela devrait suffire », dit-elle en levant les yeux et en tirant sur le cordon pour le fermer. Il pesa dans la paume de sa main, avec des allures de bourse d'or mal acquis.

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit en réponse, ne sachant _que_ dire dans une telle situation.

Il lui avait fallu opérer quelques manœuvres prudentes et faire quelque peu pression de son rang, mais Roy était parvenu à faire sortir le produit de la transmutation humaine de Shou Tucker hors des vestiges du Laboratoire N°5 (où, sous une intuition, il avait soupçonné que la chimère à l'esprit dérangé avait emmené Alphonse et où il s'était alors rendu à sa recherche) et à le faire déplacer vers un endroit plus sûr. C'était l'un des centres médicaux militaires secondaires de Central. Malgré les liens étroits de l'institution avec l'armée, Roy avait confiance en son personnel. Il connaissait assez les docteurs et infirmières qui y travaillaient pour garantir leur confidentialité et leur discrétion.

Avec donc une légère manipulation et un usage subtil de son autorité, il avait été capable d'obtenir une chambre privée dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment, loin des autres patients et du personnel de l'hôpital. Cependant, malgré l'intimité perçue, cela n'avait pas empêché Mustang de poster deux de ses hommes à chaque bout du couloir, pour s'assurer que personne ne survienne pendant qu'Izumi faisait son œuvre avec la parodie difforme de son ancien élève.

La chose que Tucker avait transmutée se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement étendue sur le lit étroit de la chambre, devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, lui, Hawkeye, son équipe, Izumi, son époux, et un Alphonse Elric silencieux. A l'intérieur, les pitoyables grognements et sifflements inhumains de la créature se faisaient entendre à travers la porte.

Al était assis sur un banc près de cette dernière, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains. Son visage était dissimulé par un rideau de longues mèches de cheveux. Depuis leur départ du Laboratoire, l'alchimiste s'était fait silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même, refusant d'adresser la parole à quiconque. Pas que Roy allât l'en blâmer... Il ne pouvait imaginer les horreurs, le dégoût et le choc qui devaient malmener l'esprit du pauvre garçon en cet instant, surtout après avoir tout juste recouvrer les souvenirs des quatre années manquantes de sa vie.

« Êtes-vous sûre que cela va marcher ? » demanda Roy, regardant la petite bourse que tenait le maître d'alchimie dans sa main. Songer à ce qu'elle voulait faire lui laissait un mauvais arrière-goût dans la bouche. Pourtant, pour des raisons qui lui restaient obscures, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader, ou pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, il était en train de l'aider ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal – il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Mais alors pourquoi une part de lui espérait-elle également qu'elle réussisse ? Cette imitation manquée d'être humain était l'incarnation même de l'arrogance de l'humanité toute entière et de ses tentatives égotistes à jouer à être Dieu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre, ni de porter les traits de celui à partir duquel Tucker l'avait façonnée. C'était un monstre, un sosie sans âme créé dans une tentative vaine de remplacer le garçon que tous avaient aimé et perdu. Et c'était pour cette raison, plus que tout, que Roy le haïssait. Qu'importe que cette chose n'ait pas eu son mot à dire quant à sa création. Elle existait ; et cela, Roy ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Pourtant, malgré toute sa haine et tout son dégoût, une part de lui espérait toujours qu'Izumi réussisse.

Bon sang, était-il vraiment aussi désespéré ? se demanda-t-il. Etait-il aussi désespéré de revoir Edward Elric qu'il était prêt à aider la femme à compléter l'étape finale de la transformation de la créature ? C'était un jeu malsain et tordu auquel il jouait, mais il se trouva incapable (ou peut-être était-ce une question de volonté) d'arrêter. Il voulait revoir des yeux d'or brillant de défi. Il voulait entendre des menaces de revanche entrecoupées de chapelets de jurons. Il voulait voir l'auto-mail prendre la forme d'une lame d'acier acérée. Il voulait des crises liées à une certaine taille. Il voulait des accès de colère. En bref, il voulait récupérer Edward Elric.

Il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour revoir le garçon ou le réentendre lui répondre avec une insolence ordurière, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants... Il supposa que ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu se décider à se débarrasser de l'Homonculus sans âme qui avait été créé à la place d'Edward. C'était assez ironique, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Pendant deux ans, Ed et Al avaient passé la plus grande majorité de leur temps à combattre ces créatures immortelles, et c'était exactement la forme sous laquelle Edward était revenu. Oui, c'était assez ironique, lorsqu'il y songeait. Extrêmement, douloureusement ironique...

Le visage d'Izumi était impénétrable alors qu'elle fixait le petit sac des yeux, ses traits assombris par une émotion que Roy ne parvint pas à déchiffrer tout à fait. « Je ne sais si cela marchera ou non, dit-elle d'une voix distante. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'encourager la croissance d'un Homonculus auparavant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont besoin d'absorber ceci... (Elle désigna la bourse à Roy en la levant dans sa main.) ...pour acquérir leur forme définitive. »

Roy regarda fixement le sac apparemment inoffensif. Il savait ce qu'il contenait. Izumi le lui avait montré après qu'ils soient passés, à sa demande, à l'hôtel où elle, son mari et Al séjournaient, avant de poursuivre leur route en direction de l'hôpital. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite provision de pierres rouge sang – des Pierres Philosophales fausses et incomplètes, avait-elle expliqué. Elles étaient ce qui donnait aux Homonculus leur pouvoir et leur force. Ce n'était qu'après en avoir absorbé qu'ils étaient aptes à prendre leur vraie forme.

« Où vous les êtes-vous procurées ? demanda Mustang, les yeux toujours fixés sur la bourse. Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des personnes essayant de créer la Pierre Philosophale, ou une quelconque sorte de substitut. »

Les traits du maître d'alchimie se rembrunirent. « Je les ai trouvées dans la maison de mon ancien maître d'alchimie après son meurtre. Ces pierres sont probablement les dernières existantes. Je doute que quiconque ait pu en créer davantage après la disparition d'Ed, il y a trois ans. Le procédé de leur création est semblable à celui de la vraie Pierre Philosophale : maléfique...

- Alors pourquoi les gardez-vous ? poursuivit Roy. Je trouve étrange qu'une alchimiste comme vous ait pour habitude de garder des croquettes pour Homonculus sur elle ainsi. Pour quelle raison gardez-vous ces pierres ? »

Izumi ne répondit pas immédiatement, son expression distante et douloureuse. « Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, dit-elle. Mes raisons de garder ces pierres ne regardent que moi. Disons juste que je les garde au cas où je rencontre un jour quelqu'un qui pourrait en avoir besoin... (**1**) »

Roy ne sut que comprendre. Il vit cependant du coin de l'œil Alphonse se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme si lui, grâce à ses souvenirs retrouvés, voyait de quoi son sensei voulait parler.

Se tournant vers la chambre, Izumi serra le sac de pierres contre sa poitrine. « Personne ne me suivra ou n'entrera sous aucun prétexte », dit-elle, s'arrêtant dans le cadre de la porte, dos au reste du groupe. Les sifflements étranglés de la créature firent écho dans le couloir depuis l'intérieur. « Je tuerai quiconque désobéit à cet ordre... » Puis, disparaissant à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne pipa mot, la menace d'Izumi et la gravité de la situation toute entière pesant dans l'air. Seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres brisait le silence tendu dans le couloir – ça, et le grondement occasionnel du tonnerre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Personne ne semblait avoir la force ou le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, chacun restant perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Quelques minutes durant, le silence régna.

Mais alors que la tempête gagnait en intensité et atteignait son paroxysme, un hurlement monstrueux transperça l'air, retentissant à travers la porte close.

Tout le monde leva les yeux à ce son, une expression horrifiée gravée sur leurs visages. Al se ratatina sur son siège, se couvrant les oreilles des deux mains dans une tentative désespérée de faire taire les horribles sons venant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Mustang sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

Un nouveau cri inhumain retentit, tels les hurlements d'agonie d'un monstre criant du plus profond des cercles des Enfers.

Al échappa un sanglot étouffé en secouant la tête, serrant ses oreilles comme pour faire s'arrêter les horribles bruits. Ses yeux restaient fermement clos, des larmes perlant sur ses cils.

Une sensation nauséeuse monta en Roy alors qu'encore un autre hurlement fendait l'air. Il fit un mouvement vers la porte. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait laisser cela durer plus longtemps. Il devait l'arrêter...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, quelqu'un le retint. Il leva les yeux et vit le mari d'Izumi se tenant à côté de lui, une énorme main posée sur son épaule. L'homme ne dit rien. Secouant la tête d'un air solennel, il libéra lentement l'épaule de Mustang ; son message muet était clair : _C'est trop tard. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire maintenant. _

L'espace d'un instant, Roy envisagea sérieusement d'ignorer l'autre homme et de faire irruption dans la pièce, et au diable l'avertissement de l'alchimiste !

Puis avec un hochement de tête entendu mais réticent, Roy se détourna de la porte, un sentiment d'impuissance accablant le submergeant.

Les hurlements continuèrent, se chevauchant presque alors qu'ils se succédaient les uns aux autres. Ils semblaient sans fin. Roy était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu de sons aussi infernaux auparavant, excepté peut-être dans ses pires cauchemars. Ses hommes, eux-aussi, paraissaient nerveux, le visage pâle et anxieux.

Al sanglotait à présent ouvertement, les mains toujours inutilement plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que devait traverser le jeune alchimiste, quelles sortes d'images pouvaient s'imposer à son esprit. Tout ceci était _mal_. Ce n'était pas la manière dont Alphonse devrait être censé récupérer son frère aîné...

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mustang s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur, lui offrant un soutien silencieux.

Un nouveau cri strident inhumain fendit l'air, et le colonel sentit Al sursauter sous sa paume.

Impuissant, Roy regarda Al pleurer toute son horreur et son désespoir alors que les sons terribles que produisait le monstre qui était son grand frère emplissaient le couloir.

Roy ne sut combien de temps durèrent encore les hurlements. Dix minutes ? Trente ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Ce fut alors qu'après ce qui parut une éternité au groupe nerveux de soldats, les hurlements commencèrent à changer.

Ce qui avait d'abord commencé par être des cris bestiaux et inhumains se muait maintenant petit à petit en des hurlements aigus d'être humain. Une transition déroutante, qui provoqua l'échange de plusieurs regards inconfortables parmi les membres de l'équipe de Mustang. Même l'époux d'Izumi parut affecté par le changement. Et pour cause, la voix qui hurlait avec tant d'intensité, comme si elle souffrait le martyre, leur était familière ; une voix qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait songé réentendre un jour...

Lentement, les hurlements s'estompèrent pour se taire tout à fait, le bruit de la pluie cinglant les fenêtres semblant soudain étouffé et distant à travers le bourdonnement de leurs oreilles.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit avec lenteur, et Izumi apparut. Les traits du maître d'alchimie étaient sombres et tirés, comme hantés. Elle semblait exténuée, de fines lignes creusant son visage, comme si le processus l'avait drainé d'autre chose encore. Le sac à coulisse pendait lâchement dans sa main, vide.

Sig s'avança vers elle et l'attira doucement contre lui. Izumi se laissa faire, passant un bras à sa taille, comme pour rechercher un soutien à la fois physique et émotionnel. Elle évita le regard de quiconque alors qu'ils se mettaient tous deux en marche, Izumi s'appuyant contre son époux.

Roy vint rapidement de poster devant elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à voir le visage du maître d'alchimie.

Izumi refusa de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard. « C'est fait... » fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de passer à côté de lui et de poursuivre sa route en direction de la sortie.

Roy les regarda partir. En se retournant vers la chambre d'hôpital maintenant silencieuse, Roy s'aperçut qu'Al n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se lever ou aller voir à l'intérieur. Il restait assis là où Roy l'avait laissé, la tête dans ses mains et de longs cheveux blonds dissimulant son visage.

Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Havoc et Fuery le dévisageaient, attendant apparemment qu'il leur dise quoi faire à présent.

Mustang revint lentement vers la chambre. « Tout le monde reste ici », dit-il, sans les regarder en face. Il s'arrêta un instant devant Al. « Je vais le voir en premier... »

Al ne répondit pas, et ne leva pas non plus les yeux, ne montrant aucun signe qu'il avait entendu le colonel.

Les autres soldats ne dirent rien, et regardèrent Roy entrer dans la pièce en silence.

A peine eût-il passé la porte et fût-il certain d'être hors de la vue de ses hommes que Roy hésita. Il se sentait nerveux et une désagréable sensation lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment faire ça. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à faire face au résultat des efforts d'Izumi.

Le lit se trouvait à l'autre bout de la chambre. D'où il était, il distinguait à peine la forme d'un corps couché sous les couvertures, parfaitement immobile. Roy ne détectait chez lui aucun signe de vie. La créature serait-elle morte sous l'administration des soins d'Izumi ? Roy ne sut s'il l'espérait ou le redoutait.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le Flame Alchemist s'avança lentement vers le lit.

Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il fut finalement capable de voir le visage de son occupant, et il sentit son cœur se serrer sous le coup de mille émotions différentes.

De longs cheveux blonds reposaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ondulant tels des vagues de l'or le plus fin. Ses traits, dont il ne s'était pas souvenu aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru, ainsi qu'il s'en rendit soudain compte, étaient comme un éclair frappant de couleur comparés à ceux qui avaient commencé à devenir vagues et ternes dans son esprit. Deux courbes de cils noirs étaient pressées contre des joues pâles, mais Roy savait que sous ces paupières reposaient deux iris d'une couleur identique à celle de l'or transmuté.

Roy sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine.

Couché devant lui dans le lit n'était nul autre qu'Edward Elric...

_Non ! _hurla la partie rationnelle de l'esprit de Roy alors qu'il dévisageait le garçon étendu comme si un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié était soudainement revenu à la vie. _Non ! Ce n'est pas Edward ! Ce n'est pas Fullmetal ! C'est un Homonculus ! Rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans âme ! Cette chose n'est même pas humaine ! _

Y regardant de plus près, Roy s'aperçut qu'à la différence de l'un de ses douloureux souvenirs, le double troublant avait deux bras de chair. Il se douta que sous les couvertures blanches stériles de l'hôpital reposaient également une paire de jambes identiques. De même, il était désagréablement conscient de la présence du tatouage qui marquait le bras droit du garçon. C'était l'image d'un serpent ailé dévorant sa propre queue – la marque d'un Homonculus...

_Non... cette chose n'est pas Fullmetal,_ se persuada-t-il dans un regain de haine. _L'Edward que j'ai connu manquait un bras et une jambe et avait souffert de profondes cicatrices, mais il était formidable dans tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Cette chose n'est rien d'autre qu'un double perfectionné..._

Se redressant, Roy dévisagea le garçon endormi avec des émotions contradictoires. Une part de lui voulait laisser la haine l'aveugler pour qu'il puisse enfin se désintéresser de ce sosie sans âme et partir sans jamais se retourner ou sans jamais avoir à s'en préoccuper de nouveau. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant...

Cela ressemblait tellement au garçon de ses souvenirs...

Roy sentit son cœur se serrer, tout un tas d'émotions confuses le tiraillant. Pourrait-il vraiment récupérer l'Edward Elric de ses souvenirs ? Pourrait-il vraiment retrouver un peu du prodige effronté au travers de ce substitut bon marché ? Mais pourrait-il un jour regarder le visage de ce double troublant sans que s'y superpose dans son esprit l'image d'un monstre difforme étendu au centre d'un cercle d'alchimie ensanglanté ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Mustang ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il perçut le murmure d'un gémissement à peine audible provenant du lit.

Roy se figea, regardant fixement la silhouette endormie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se trouva soudainement incapable de faire le moindre geste, l'appréhension et une peur inexplicable le privant de toute liberté de mouvement.

Un nouveau gémissement, comme une plainte fiévreuse, fut émis depuis la gorge du garçon. Ses paupières papillonnèrent faiblement.

Puis, sous les yeux de Roy, paralysé par la crainte, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur extrême, comme si ses paupières pesaient dix tonnes chacune et qu'il lui fallait toute sa force pour les séparer. Ainsi que Roy l'avait imaginé (et craint), les yeux du garçon étaient d'or, telle la couleur d'un éclatant soleil d'été.

Les deux iris dorés fixèrent le plafond d'un air absent, comme si leur propriétaire se trouvait encore pris au beau milieu d'un quelconque rêve brumeux et épuisé. Battant des paupières, les deux iris firent le tour de la sombre chambre d'hôpital, prenant leurs repères, avant de finalement se poser sur l'homme aux cheveux bruns se tenant à côté du lit.

Mustang sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Le garçon le dévisagea, ses yeux embrumés par la fièvre transperçant Roy avec intensité, comme pour essayer de mettre un nom sur le visage le surplombant.

Mustang resta planté là pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les yeux plongés dans ces deux océans d'or si familiers. Ces yeux... Oh, ces yeux... Il reconnaissait ces yeux... Pourquoi devaient-ils être aussi familiers ? Pourquoi devaient-ils le regarder avec autant d'intensité ? Pourquoi devaient-ils le dévisager comme si ce sosie troublant pouvait le reconnaître ? Pourquoi...

« Colonel... ? »

Le murmure rauque claqua dans l'air comme un coup de feu.

Roy sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine. Cette voix... Il reconnaissait cette voix. Bien que faible et sèche comme du papier de verre, après avoir passé les dernières heures à hurler à pleins poumons, nul ne pouvait nier à qui appartenait cette voix...

Comme si ce simple mot l'avait drainé de toute son énergie, les yeux du garçon commencèrent lentement à se refermer, l'épuisement ayant raison de lui.

Et Roy le regardant dans un silence agité et douloureux, le double sans âme d'Edward Elric glissa à nouveau dans les sombres abysses de l'inconscience.

A Suivre...

* * *

(**1**) Malgré des allusions un peu ambiguës, Izumi parle de Wrath. Elle nourrit toujours l'espoir que son fils Homonculus reviendra un jour auprès d'elle. 

**On reviewe, je continue. C'est un bon deal ça, non ?**


	3. Ceux à qui l'on pardonne

_**Avertissement :**_ des jurons dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre Trois : Ceux à qui l'on pardonne**

La pluie battait bruyamment aux fenêtres. Au loin, le grondement sourd du tonnerre résonna dans les cieux. Une légère fraîcheur pesait dans l'air, mêlée d'humidité.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, cette fois plus proche.

Un gémissement indistinct – comme celui de quelqu'un se réveillant mais rechignant encore à quitter le sombre abîme de l'inconscience – se fit entendre. Une silhouette fine bougea sous les draps d'un lit situé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des cheveux blonds emmêlés – de la même couleur que la paille décolorée par le soleil – étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, brillant faiblement dans la lumière blafarde.

Encore un autre grondement de tonnerre résonna, faisant cette fois-ci vibrer les panneaux de verre.

Lentement, deux paupières s'ouvrirent pour révéler deux iris couleur or vif. Pendant un moment, ils fixèrent le plafond sans le voir, comme si leur propriétaire refusait de revenir à l'état conscient. L'épuisement transparaissait dans les deux océans d'or, ternissant leur éclat naturel.

Tandis qu'un nouveau fracas de tonnerre retentissait, le propriétaire des dits yeux – un jeune homme leste et aux longs cheveux blonds âgé d'environ dix-huit ans – tourna son visage sur le côté et l'enfouit plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

« Putain de pluie... » vint un juron étouffé et pâteux.

Resserrant les couvertures autour de lui, le jeune homme se blottit plus profondément dans leur cocon, apparemment déterminé à ignorer l'orage et à se rendormir. Mais le Sort ne sembla pas aussi enclin à le laisser tranquille, car à l'exact moment où il commençait à s'assoupir de nouveau, un fracas de tonnerre assourdissant retentit, faisant trembler les fondations mêmes de la maison.

« BORDEL ! C'est pas vrai, on peut pas dormir dans ce monde paumé ! »

Dégageant ses couvertures à coups de pieds, le garçon se roula hors du lit et se leva. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon court, le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bien que pas très impressionnant de taille ou de carrure, la vue des deux membres prothétiques attachés à son épaule droite et à sa jambe gauche auraient fait s'arrêter et attirer l'attention de n'importe qui sur l'adolescent blond. De vilaines cicatrices couraient le long de sa chair aux bases de chaque membre artificiel, comme si les membres manquants avaient d'une quelconque manière été arrachés de son corps plutôt que proprement amputés.

Marchant vers la fenêtre d'un pas raide, un Edward Elric irrité regarda à travers la fenêtre striée de gouttes de pluie. Un ciel menaçant et assombri par l'orage rencontra son regard. La ligne des toits de Munich trempés par la pluie s'étendait devant lui, lui faisant penser à une sombre peinture à l'aquarelle. Plus bas, les rues étaient vides – aucun, semblait-il, ne paraissant disposé à braver l'averse torrentielle déchaînant actuellement toute sa rage sur la ville silencieuse.

Ed poussa un soupir. Il se demanda s'il pleuvait chez lui aussi. A chaque fois que quelque chose se passait dans ce monde, il se retrouvait souvent à se demander si la pareille se déroulait dans le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Ed se détourna de la fenêtre, se sentant soudainement déprimé. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il se prenait à repenser à Amestris et aux personnes qui y étaient.

_Trois ans..._ songea-t-il en s'attaquant à la tâche fastidieuse de l'habillage. (Peu importe la flexibilité que son enfoiré de père avait pu apporter à ses prothèses de rechange, ils étaient loin d'être aussi agiles que les auto-mails de Winry, devenus trop petits pour lui voilà plusieurs années, faisant ainsi de gestes simples comme ceux de l'habillage une affaire quelque peu maladroite.) _Trois ans et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen de rentrer à la maison..._

Sur le mur derrière lui se trouvait un poster d'une fusée fendant les airs. Depuis qu'il s'était sacrifié à la Porte pour ressusciter son frère et s'était retrouvé dans ce monde étrange, il s'était consacré à la recherche d'un moyen de rentrer. Il devait rentrer ! Il devait voir de ses propres yeux s'il avait réussi à restaurer Al. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen d'y parvenir. L'alchimie n'existait d'aucune manière dans ce monde, et peu importe le temps qu'il passait à l'étudier, il ne semblait pas réussir à percer les secrets de la technologie de ce monde. Fusées et avions, zeppelins et moteurs à réaction. Rien de tout cela ne le rapprochait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chez lui. Il arrivait parfois qu'il commence à vraiment se demander s'il ne reverrait jamais Amestris, son frère, Winry, Pinako, Izumi, la bande de Central, ou même cet enfoiré de colonel...

Ayant enfin fini de s'habiller, Ed enfila son long manteau marron d'un coup d'épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine du petit appartement dans lequel il vivait. Ce dernier était exceptionnellement silencieux.

« Alphonse ? appela Ed. Alphonse, t'es là ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de nulle part dans l'appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table, Ed aperçut un mot. Le prenant, il lut :

_Edward, j'ai dû partir tôt pour l'usine aujourd'hui. Nos mécènes veulent que l'on avance la date d'achèvement de la fusée de plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais ce soir. Signé, Alphonse._

Ed soupira et reposa le mot. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du travail que réalisaient le double de son frère, Alphonse Heiderich, et son équipe d'ingénieurs pour ce groupe de bienfaiteurs anonymes. Il y avait chez eux quelque de chose de suspect. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait commencé à entendre de drôles de bruits dans la ville. Ca chuchotait à propos d'une révolution et d'un homme qui pourrait ramener son ancienne gloire à l'Allemagne – un certain président du Parti Socialiste Nazi nommé Adolf Hitler. On disait qu'il ferait reconnaître au monde la supériorité de la race aryenne une nouvelle fois.

Ed ne s'intéressait peut-être pas particulièrement à la politique et aux problèmes de ce monde, étant donné que ce n'était pas le sien, mais il sentait que quelque chose se tramait – quelque chose d'important. Et pour une raison inconnue, il avait le sentiment que les bienfaiteurs inconnus d'Alphonse étaient plus ou moins liés à ce président et son gang de parachutistes portant la croix gammée. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose dans toute cette histoire lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment...

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de son inquiétude paranoïaque, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'or se tourna vers la porte. Il avait des recherches à faire. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos d'une nouvelle étude menée par un professeur de physique théorique à Berlin – un certain Albert Einstein – sur le mouvement brownien, ou le mouvement en zigzag des molécules. S'il pouvait percer les secrets de ce mouvement brownien et apprendre comment les atomes du corps humain pouvaient être manipulés ou modifiés, il pourrait se rapprocher du moyen de rentrer un jour chez lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais aujourd'hui il commençait à désespérer et était prêt à tout essayer. Il se moquait de la manière dont il rentrait – du moment qu'il y arrivait. Il voulait tellement revoir son petit frère et tous les autres qu'il ferait presque n'importe quoi.

Descendant les escaliers, Ed fit un rapide signe de la main à sa logeuse, Gracia, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Edward, le rappela-t-elle, arrangeant un pot de jonquilles près du comptoir, où est ton parapluie ? Il pleut à verse dehors. »

Ed ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Peu importe combien le Alphonse de ce monde pouvait être différent du sien, le sosie fleuriste de Gracia Hugues était exactement la même – une mère poule jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Ni lui, ni Alphonse ne pouvait jamais sortir de la pension sans que Gracia ne se soit assurée qu'ils avaient chapeau, cache-nez, manteau, ou parapluie suivant la saison ou la météo. Ca lui rappelait aussi ce que c'était que d'avoir une vraie mère.

« Ca ira, Gracia. Mon manteau a une capuche. » Il la remonta rapidement par-dessus sa tête. « Vous voyez ? Je vais juste passer quelque temps à la bibliothèque.

- Mais, Edward, j'ai un parapluie juste là derrière le comptoir. Attends un instant que j'aille le prendre...

- Pas besoin, Gracia, à plus tard ! » Avec un dernier signe de la main, Ed s'enfuit par la porte avant que la commerçante bienveillante n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Dehors, les rues étaient vides, presque entièrement désertes. Les seules autres personnes qu'il aperçut furent celles attendant la fin du déluge dans des magasins ou cafés, et la voiture qui passait de temps à autre bruyamment dans la rue. La pluie battait doucement le sommet de la tête d'Ed, dégoulinant du bord de sa capuche jusque dans ses yeux. Il ne fit pourtant rien pour essuyer l'eau. La pluie était étrangement apaisante. Elle l'aidait à oublier ses problèmes et la peine toujours présente dans son cœur pour ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Alors qu'Ed continuait à marcher la tête baissée sous la pluie battante, il discerna le son d'une voiture remontant la rue derrière lui. Apparemment elle allait à une vive allure. Déviant sa route sur le côté pour éviter l'inévitable jet d'eau qui allait être causé par le passage de la voiture, Ed marcha plus près des immeubles.

Mais la voiture ne le dépassa jamais. Au lieu de cela, Ed entendit la voiture ralentir et ajuster sa vitesse à la sienne, le suivant au pas quelques mètres derrière lui.

Ed sentit un sentiment de malaise monter en lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Poursuivant sa route comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi, Ed jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule en direction de la voiture suspicieuse. Elle était noire, sans aucune marque distinctive. Ses fenêtres étaient partiellement embuées par la pluie glacée, rendant difficile de voir combien de gens étaient à son bord, mais Ed avait la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient plus qu'un.

Ed sentit son appréhension croître. Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi le suivaient-ils ? Qu'aurait-il pu avoir fait pour attirer leur attention ?

Il continua à marcher la tête basse. Il pourrait tenter de les semer, songea-t-il. Il y avait une surabondance de petites rues où il pouvait disparaître et qui étaient trop étroites pour permettre à la voiture de le suivre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de choisir le bon moment afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir avant que ceux qui le suivaient – qui qu'ils soient – n'aient le temps de sortir de la voiture et de le poursuivre.

Cependant, avant qu'Ed n'ait pu faire un geste, il entendit la voiture s'arrêter soudainement et plusieurs portes s'ouvrir.

_Merde..._

« Hé toi ! cria une voix par-dessus le sifflement de la pluie. C'est toi Edward Elric ?

- Qui le demande ? » répondit Ed, se retournant pour faire face à la voiture. Il y avait trois hommes, tous vêtus de noir. A travers les rideaux de bruine, il distingua des pins's épinglés à chacun de leurs revers – des croix gammées noires au centre de cercles blancs bordés de rouge.

_Des nazis..._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes, répondit l'un des autres hommes en s'approchant d'un pas. C'est la dernière fois qu'on te le demande : es-tu Edward Elric ?

- Et si c'est le cas ? répondit Ed, scrutant les trois hommes avec méfiance. C'est assez mal élevé de ne pas se présenter, surtout quand vous demandez son nom à quelqu'un.

- Tu dois venir avec nous, dit le premier homme.

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller avec des gens que je ne connais pas. »

Le troisième homme s'approcha d'un pas, tout comme ses compagnons. « Suis-nous, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'un ton insinuant qu'il faisait tout _sauf_ demander gentiment à Ed de les suivre. Cela concerne Shamballa... »

Ed dévisagea l'homme, plissant les yeux. « Désolé. Connais pas. Je dois y aller. » Se détournant, Ed commença à s'éloigner. La voix du premier homme s'éleva derrière lui.

« Nous détenons ton père, Hohenheim. On sait d'où tu viens vraiment. »

Ed se figea, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Son père ? Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis avant son départ pour la Roumanie. Lorsqu'il était rentré à Munich, il avait trouvé leur appartement vide et son père parti. C'était comme si Hohenheim de la Lumière s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Au départ, Ed lui en avait voulu – ayant eu l'impression d'avoir été abandonné une nouvelle fois par l'homme qui avait été la source de tant de peine pour sa mère et sa famille. Mais maintenant... maintenant il se demanda sérieusement si la disparition d'Hohenheim était vraiment l'œuvre du vieil homme ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et qu'est-ce qu'était que toute cette histoire qu'ils savaient d'où il venait ? Pouvaient-ils être au courant pour Amestris ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, quelque chose au fond de lui disait à Ed de ne pas suivre ces hommes ; même si ça pouvait lui permettre de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père dont il avait été séparé.

« Connais pas non plus... marmonna Ed, souhaitant mentalement que ses pieds se remettent à bouger. Bonne chance quand même, avec votre truc de Shamballa.

- Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir insister pour que tu viennes avec nous, dit un homme.

- Tu n'as pas le choix », ajouta un autre.

Ed jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers les hommes et la voiture à l'arrêt. Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Vous pouvez toujours courir... » Puis d'un coup de pied, Ed détala.

Il entendit les hommes se mettre à sa poursuite derrière lui.

Ses pas résonnèrent bruyamment dans les rues trempées de pluie, ainsi que celles de ses poursuivants. Il pouvait les entendre gagner petit à petit du terrain sur lui – se rapprochant encore et toujours. Ses prothèses improvisées n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celles de Winry. Sa jambe artificielle ne bougeait et ne répondait pas aussi bien aux signaux de ses muscles que le faisait son ancienne jambe, ce qui le ralentissait. Les sangles et le harnais d'attachement du membre cognait douloureusement le moignon de sa jambe. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir distancer ses poursuivants. Ils étaient trop rapides et il n'était pas un coureur. Les trois dernières années passées à rechercher un moyen de rentrer à Amestris et à ne pas s'entraîner n'avait fait rien de bon à son endurance. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de les semer...

S'engouffrant dans une ruelle étroite, Ed fit une nouvelle accélération. Il entendit ses poursuivants entrer à sa suite. L'autre bout de l'allée était à une centaine de mètres environ. Il savait que s'il arrivait à atteindre l'autre côté, juste en bas de la rue à gauche se trouvait un petit poste de police. A cette heure de la journée, le double de Maes Hugues – un agent de police du quartier – était presque sûrement en service.

Le souffle d'Ed commençait à devenir des halètements courts et laborieux. Si jamais il arrivait à rentrer, l'une des premières choses qu'il allait faire serait d'aller voir Izumi pour qu'elle lui fasse retrouver sa forme en deux trois mouvements – qu'elle le laisse en rade sur cette stupide île une nouvelle fois, peu importe ! C'était juste pathétique...

Il pouvait entendre ses poursuivants se rapprocher. Ils devaient être à seulement deux mètres derrière lui maintenant.

L'autre bout de l'allée était encore à cinquante bons mètres.

Imposant un peu plus d'effort aux muscles cuisants de sa jambe et de sa prothèse, il attrapa au passage le bord d'une poubelle vide et la renversa au milieu de l'allée. Il entendit l'un des hommes trébucher et tomber par-dessus elle.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ed fit une accélération supplémentaire. Il y était presque. Il était maintenant à seulement vingt mètres.

Mais au moment où il commençait à croire qu'il allait pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivants, Ed sentit soudain l'un des hommes attraper le dos de son manteau et le tirer en arrière. Il trébucha et tomba par terre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se reprendre ou se défendre, deux paires de mains l'empoignèrent et le plaquèrent contre le mur. Ed se débattit contre ses ravisseurs.

« Lâchez-moi, salauds ! » hurla-t-il, donnant des coups de pieds et agitant ses poings. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie ou transmuter son bras en une lame d'acier.

Un coup brutal dans l'abdomen calma cependant la résistance de l'adolescent. Ed se plia en deux contre le mur, toussant et haletant. Il vit des points noirs danser au milieu de sa vision.

« Foutu gamin... », siffla l'un des hommes le tenant.

Le troisième homme qui avait trébuché sur la poubelle rejoignit les deux autres qui tenaient Ed. « Assurez-vous que c'est lui, dit-il, remettant ses vêtement en ordre à gestes furieux en fusillant le garçon du regard. On ne veut pas d'erreurs d'identité. »

L'un des hommes tenant Ed saisit le bas de la mâchoire du jeune homme et repoussa sa tête contre le mur. Ed fusilla l'homme du regard d'un air coléreux et recommença à se débattre. Le deuxième homme asséna un nouveau coup de poing dans son estomac. Ed s'effondra contre le mur, son corps se relâchant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

L'homme tenant sa mâchoire repoussa brutalement la capuche d'Ed et ouvrit l'un de ses yeux en écartant ses paupières. « Cheveux blonds, yeux dorés... » énuméra-t-il au troisième homme se tenant derrière lui. Empoignant le col de la chemise d'Ed, il la déchira sur le côté pour exposer l'épaule droite du garçon et le bord du bras prothétique. Le deuxième homme se baissa et leva le bas de la jambe gauche du pantalon d'Ed, exposant le plastique blanc lisse en-dessous. « Et un bras droit et une jambe gauche artificiels... Exactement comme la médium a dit. C'est bien Edward Elric. »

Le troisième homme hocha la tête et mit la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en retirant une petite bouteille et un mouchoir. Dévissant le bouchon, il versa une petite quantité du liquide au centre du mouchoir. S'approchant de sa victime acculée, il pressa le tissu sur le nez et la bouche d'Ed. Une odeur forte emplit ses narines.

Ed commença à se débattre frénétiquement, mais les deux hommes le tenant ne firent que resserrer leur prise, immobilisant ses mouvements. Ed tenta de retenir sa respiration contre les émanations nocives essayant d'envahir ses voies respiratoires, mais après peu de temps le besoin d'air devint trop pressant et il fut forcé de prendre une autre goulée d'air saturée de produit chimique.

Il sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et faible, sa vision se faisant trouble. Ses paupières lui firent soudain l'impression de peser plusieurs tonnes.

Et juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, la dernière chose que vit Edward fut le pin's étincelant d'un de ses attaquants – un cercle bordé de rouge avec la croix tordue du swastika nazi...

* * *

Au dehors, l'orage commençait à se calmer, bien que la pluie continuât à cingler les fenêtres avec rage. Les couloirs du centre médical étaient silencieux. Pour l'œil de n'importe qui, c'aurait été presque comme si l'endroit était désert, si on ne prenait pas en compte les deux personnes assises ensemble sur un banc devant une des chambres privées de l'hôpital. 

Le lieutenant Jean Havoc jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon assis à côté de lui, restant silencieux, la tête entre ses mains. Il mâchonna nerveusement l'extrémité de la cigarette éteinte pendant du coin de sa bouche. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis la nuit précédente – la nuit où le maître d'alchimie des frères Elric avait achevé la dernière étape de la transformation de l'Homonculus de son élève – Al n'avait pas dit un mot ni esquisser le moindre geste pour suivre le conseil de tout le monde et aller se reposer. Il était simplement resté assis là, la tête dans ses mains. Havoc commençait à se demander si le garçon ne souffrait pas d'une sorte de dépression nerveuse. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pas si c'était le cas...

Ce qu'il s'était passé hier lui paraissait toujours n'être qu'un horrible cauchemar. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés avec fracas dans le laboratoire abandonné pour sauver Al et avaient vu ce que cet ex-alchimiste d'Etat aliéné avait transmuté, il avait failli vomir. Cette chose... ce _monstre_ que Tucker avait créé n'était pas humain. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était interdit aux alchimistes d'exécuter des transmutations humaines. La pensée de cette créature étendue au milieu d'un cercle d'alchimie ensanglanté lui faisait encore courir un frisson glacé dans le dos.

Il avait été surpris que le colonel n'ait pas mis sa menace de la tuer à exécution ; même s'il comprenait pourquoi Mustang n'avait pas pu le faire. Depuis les tout débuts d'Ed dans l'armée, il avait toujours su que le colonel avait un faible pour le gosse et qu'il veillait secrètement sur lui comme s'il était le sien. Il avait vu le tourment et la souffrance dans l'œil du colonel quand Mustang s'était tenu au-dessus de la parodie difforme d'Edward Elric dans le Laboratoire n°5. Et il avait vu la violente tempête d'émotions qui marquait le visage du colonel lorsqu'il avait émergé de la chambre de l'Homonculus la nuit précédente. Havoc était pratiquement sûr que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son officier supérieur à ce point aux bords des larmes.

Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune garçon à ses côtés, Havoc ressentit un accablant sentiment de pitié l'envahir. Pauvre Al... Il n'arrêtait pas d'oublier combien toute cette épreuve avait dû être pénible pour lui ; retrouver tous ses souvenirs, et puis quelqu'un essayant de ressusciter son frère décédé. Une seule de ces choses aurait été une expérience bien assez traumatisante, mais ensemble... c'était suffisant pour rendre fou n'importe qui. Il espérait juste qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour le garçon. Ca ne semblait pas juste, c'est tout. Il avait toujours apprécié le cadet Elric, même si ça faisait un peu bizarre d'être assis à côté de lui comme ça quand il se souvenait encore de lui en tant qu'énorme armure.

D'une certaine façon, il espérait que le colonel fût resté plus longtemps. Mustang avait toujours su s'y prendre avec les deux Elric. Si quelqu'un avait pu convenir à la surveillance d'Al à cet instant, c'aurait probablement été lui. Mais à cause de l'arrestation de Tucker, Mustang et le reste de l'équipe avait dû retourner au Quartier Général de Central pour faire leur rapport et remplir tous les papiers requis. Le maître des frères Elric était également parti avec eux pour faire une déposition officielle. Havoc savait qu'il allait falloir que le colonel invente une petite histoire fantaisiste assez convaincante pour pouvoir couvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la nuit dernière au Laboratoire n°5.

Havoc avait été le seul à rester en arrière. Mustang s'était trouvé méfiant quant à laisser l'Homonculus sans surveillance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec, et avait voulu que quelqu'un reste en arrière et surveille Al. Jusque là, le garçon n'avait toujours esquissé aucun geste pour se lever ou quitter le siège où il avait passé la nuit entière. C'était comme s'il s'était replié sur lui-même pour échapper à l'horrible douleur de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Al ? Eh », appela Havoc, secouant doucement l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier leva la tête et regarda le lieutenant avec des yeux bouffis et injectés de sang. Havoc sentit une vague de pitié le traverser à sa vue. « Tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Je vais descendre à la cafétéria chercher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? »

Al le dévisagea un moment avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers le sol d'un air maussade. « Rien. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Havoc fronça les sourcils mais essaya de garder un ton léger. Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment savoir s'il essayait de remonter le moral d'Al ou plutôt de s'empêcher de reconnaître l'horrible situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. « Oh, allez, petit. Je sais que tu dois mourir de faim ; tu n'as rien mangé la nuit dernière non plus. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Et peut-être un peu de café aussi. Vu ta tête, t'en aurais bien besoin. »

Al ne répondit pas et resta assis le dos voûté, le regard rivé sur le sol.

_Bon, bah au moins je l'aurai fait parler_, songea Havoc d'un air triste.

« Je reviens tout de suite », dit-il en donnant une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Al.

Al ne dit rien alors que le lieutenant s'éloignait. Havoc disparaissant au coin d'un tournant, le jeune garçon leva lentement la tête et regarda fixement dans la direction où était parti le lieutenant. Le couloir était maintenant complètement vide, à part lui. Personne d'autre n'était en vue. La pluie battait doucement contre les vitres, tambourinant un battement mélancolique.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, Al scruta la porte de la chambre d'hôpital silencieuse. En dehors d'Izumi et du colonel, personne d'autre n'y était entré. Il savait que tout comme lui, ils étaient peu disposés à voir le produit fini de la transmutation de Tucker. C'était trop douloureux de songer au fait que le monstre que Tucker avait créé portait à présent la ressemblance indubitable du garçon qu'ils avaient perdu tant d'années plus tôt.

Al sentit son estomac de tordre. Il voyait encore dans son esprit la créature difforme qu'il lui rendait son regard avec les yeux de son frère – d'obsédants yeux d'or. Il se souvenait combien il avait pu aimer les yeux de son frère ; de quelle manière ils regardaient au loin avec une intensité ardente. Il lui avait toujours rappelé l'or liquide. Il supposait que c'était eux qui avaient déclenché le retour soudain de tous ses souvenirs. Car après les avoir vus, qui pouvait un jour oublier ces yeux ou celui à qui ils avaient appartenu ?

Si seulement ils étaient les yeux de son vrai frère... Comme il l'espérait. D'une certaine manière, le retour de ses souvenirs ne rendait l'existence d'Ed l'Homonculus que bien plus lourde et pénible à supporter. Parce que maintenant, il se souvenait vraiment de son grand frère – le vrai Edward Elric. Il n'avait plus besoin d'histoires ou de photos pour se rappeler qui était son frère. Il se souvenait clairement maintenant à quoi son frère avait ressemblé, le son de sa voix, la manière dont il tenait sa tête haute même si ce n'était que pour avoir l'air plus grand de quelques centimètres. Il se souvenait des crises de colère de son frère, de ses batailles sans fin avec le colonel, de la crainte dans ses yeux à chaque fois que le nom de leur maître d'alchimie était mentionné. Il se souvenait de tout. Et à cause de ça, il sentait dans son cœur la douleur creuse enfler dans des proportions indescriptibles à chaque fois qu'il songeait à l'être sans âme reposant de l'autre côté de cette porte. C'était trop, tout simplement...

Réprimant un sanglot angoissé qui menaçait de s'arracher de sa gorge, Al se leva en chancelant. Il devait voir l'Homonculus. Il devait voir par lui-même s'il ressemblait vraiment à son frère disparu. Il avait vu l'expression du colonel lorsqu'il avait émergé de la chambre de l'Homonculus la nuit dernière – la confusion, l'angoisse et la douleur. Il savait que c'allait être pénible d'entrer là-dedans et de voir son frère étendu là tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il savait que c'allait faire mal. Il savait que c'allait réduire son cœur déjà éprouvé en pièces. Mais il devait voir le sosie sans âme de son frère par lui-même.

Ainsi, prenant une dernière profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Al ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il l'avait réveillé ou l'avait poussé à revenir au monde douloureux de la conscience, mais alors que le voile de l'obscurité commençait lentement à se lever, Edward Elric força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Son corps entier le lançait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait passé au rouleau compresseur, puis l'avait remoulé sans aucun ménagement. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de chair qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Ses muscles semblaient avoir été brutalement étirés et tordus. Même ses os lui faisaient mal. La douleur paraissait s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il était certain de ne s'être jamais senti aussi endolori de toute sa vie. 

En regardant autour de lui d'un air groggy, il découvrit que la chambre était sombre. Une unique lampe brillait sur la table de nuit, créant un large arc de lumière autour d'elle. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais apparemment ce devait être une sorte d'hôpital.

Pourquoi serait-il à l'hôpital, se demanda-t-il. Quand s'était-il blessé ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Sa tête était comme dans un brouillard sombre et cotonneux. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'y arrivait absolument pas. Rien n'avait de sens. C'était tellement douloureux de se concentrer ou d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre ses pensées éparses.

Clignant des yeux bouffis pour y voir plus clair, Ed fit lentement le tour de la chambre. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dormir un an et un jour et être encore fatigué. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était si épuisé. Et son corps... Il pouvait à peine bouger sans envoyer des vagues de douleurs à travers ses muscles enflammés et déchirés.

Luttant contre l'épuisement et la douleur, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la pièce, se tenant quelques mètres plus loin dans les ténèbres, près de la porte. Il dut ciller à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir finalement distinguer qui c'était.

« Al... ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Elle semblait si faible, même à ses propres oreilles. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Mais il s'en fichait. Car la vue de celui qu'il avait aperçu lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

Il vit la silhouette se raidir avant de, lentement, d'un pas hésitant, s'avancer plus près dans la lumière.

Ed ne put que le dévisager avec incrédulité. Se tenant devant lui se trouvait un jeune garçon pas plus vieux que treize ans, ses yeux d'une couleur gris pâle avec de longs cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air si familier. Comme quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, quelqu'un qui ressemblait tellement à lui-même avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un vortex tourbillonnant de lumière de transmutation éclatante.

« Al ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme effrayé de découvrir que celui qu'il pensait voir devant lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination délirante. « Al, c'est bien toi ? » L'espoir tremblait dans sa voix rauque. Etait-ce possible ? Cela pouvait-il vraiment être lui ?

Le garçon ne dit rien, et le fixa avec des yeux débordants de larmes. Si Ed n'avait pas été aussi ébahi par la vue de son petit frère, il aurait pu remarquer l'expression de douleur pure tordant le visage de son jeune frère.

« Al... ton corps... tu as retrouvé ton corps, murmura Ed, scrutant son frère d'un air incrédule. Tu n'es plus une armure... »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Al était à nouveau entier. Il avait retrouvé son corps ! Mais comment ? Avaient-ils finalement trouvé la Pierre Philosophale d'une quelconque manière ? Mais alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Ces questions et tant d'autres tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Ed, mais il arrivait à peine à se faire réfléchir à la manière dont cet évènement miraculeux avait pu arriver, tout ce qu'il lui importait était que ça l'était.

Il tendit faiblement une main vers son frère, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'attirer son frère près de lui et s'assurer qu'il n'était définitivement plus une armure de métal vide, mais de chair et d'os bien humains. Il voulait serrer son petit frère dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de sa peau et savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Mais au lieu de se précipiter dans ses bras ouverts comme il s'y attendait, Al fit un bond en arrière, se tenant à l'écart de son contact, comme effrayé de se faire brûler.

Ed dévisagea son frère d'un air confus. « Al ? » Il pouvait entendre la peine dans sa propre voix. « Al, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Al ne dit toujours rien, le fixant avec de la douleur pure. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux bords des yeux, menaçant de déborder à tout instant.

« Al ? » Ed commençait à avoir peur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son petit frère ne venait-il pas vers lui ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il avait peur de lui ?

Il tendit une nouvelle fois une main vers Al, forçant ses muscles douloureux à bouger. Il était si désespéré de serrer son petit frère contre lui. Il avait tellement mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer Al contre lui et s'assurer qu'il était bien à nouveau entier. Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas vers lui ?

Al fit un nouveau bond en arrière, se tenant à présent à la limite des ténèbres, à deux mètres. Ed le regarda d'un air confus et blessé.

« Al...

- La ferme ! »

Le cri larmoyant du garçon retentit à travers la pièce comme un coup de feu. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait à présent, comme s'il luttait pour rester calme mais échouait misérablement. Plusieurs larmes sillonnèrent sa joue.

« La ferme ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Tu n'es pas mon frère ! »

Ed le regarda fixement depuis le lit où il était alité, comme si Al venait tout juste de le gifler. « Al... De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que je suis ton frère.

- Non c'est faux ! hurla Al, secouant la tête comme pour essayer de nier une horrible vérité que seul lui connaissait. Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu n'es pas lui ! Tu es juste quelque chose que Tucker a créé pour le remplacer !

- Al, de quoi tu parles ? »

Al le fixa, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. « Mon véritable frère est mort. Il est mort en se sacrifiant à la Porte pour me restaurer voilà trois ans, sanglota-t-il. Tucker a voulu ressusciter Grand-frère à travers la transmutation humaine et t'a créé à la place. Nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher mais il a commencé la transmutation avant qu'on en ait eu le temps. » Un sanglot aigu s'arracha de la gorge d'Al. « Tu n'es pas mon frère... »

Ed le dévisagea, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de lui jouer un tour très cruel. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Al ? dit-il, ses yeux suppliant Al d'arrêter de dire toutes ces choses blessantes. Regarde-moi. C'est moi, Ed, ton frère. On est ensemble depuis le jour où tu es né. Je me souviens comment on avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble... »

- La ferme !

- ...je me souviens comment Winry nous hurlait toujours dessus à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'alchimie quand elle était là...

- La ferme !

- ...et je me souviens comment on a essayé de ressusciter maman.

_- La ferme ! »_ hurla Al, ses mains se serrant en poings sur ses côtés. D'impuissantes larmes de colère ruisselaient le long de son visage, étincelant vivement dans la lumière terne de la lampe. « Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs ! Ce sont juste des souvenirs que Tucker a implantés en toi lorsqu'il a pris mon sang et l'a ajouté aux éléments de composition ! Tu n'es pas mon frère !

- Arrête de dire ça ! » cria Ed, tentant désespérément de faire écouter son frère. Pourquoi Al lui faisait-il ça ? « Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas quand je dis que je suis ton frère ?

- Parce que je peux voir cette chose sur ton bras ! cria Al en montrant d'un doigt accusateur l'épaule droite d'Ed. Si tu as vraiment les souvenirs de mon frère, alors tu sauras ce que c'est. »

Ed tourna son visage sur le côté et, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de bras auto-mail mais son vrai bras de chair. Pendant un moment, Ed ne fit que le fixer, pas tout à fait certain de savoir quoi conclure de sa présence inexplicable. Agitant les orteils, il réalisa également qu'il avait sa vraie jambe gauche. Que se passait-il ? D'après son dernier souvenir, il avait encore deux membres en métal – ses deux membres d'origine ayant été perdus dans l'horrible transmutation avec laquelle ils avaient tenté de ramener leur mère à la vie. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Levant lentement son bras – ses muscles déchirés hurlant de protestation – il scruta le membre. Presque expérimentalement, il plia ses doigts, et s'émerveilla en voyant les doigts de chair répondre aux ordres de ses muscles. Mais alors qu'il tournait le bras pour poursuivre son examen, il aperçut quelque chose marquant le haut de son épaule droite. Lentement, il tourna un plus le bras afin de mieux le voir. C'était un tatouage. Un tatouage à l'image d'un serpent ailé dévorant sa propre queue...

Ed se figea, fixant la chose avec horreur. Non... Ce n'était pas vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être !

Il leva les yeux vers Al et le regarda d'un air désespéré, ses yeux le suppliant de lui dire que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Mais Al ne le regardait pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, son visage dissimulé derrière un rideau de mèches blondes. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Ed de voir des lignes de larmes angoissées roulant de long des joues de son frère.

Il se retourna et regarda fixement l'hideux tatouage.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Ce n'était pas vrai !

Ed sentit ses voies respiratoires se resserrer, la panique saisissant son cœur. Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il devait y avoir une erreur, n'importe laquelle ! Il était impossible que cela soit vrai ! Il était impossible qu'il soit l'une de ces choses sans âme – l'un de ces Homonculus !

Ed sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il se souvenait ! Il se souvenait de choses que seul le vrai Edward Elric pouvait se souvenir ! Il se souvenait de lui et Al essayant de ressusciter leur mère puis perdant leurs corps aux Lois de l'Echange Equivalent. Il se souvenait d'eux brûlant leur maison après qu'il soit devenu alchimiste d'Etat. Il se souvenait d'eux cherchant la Pierre Philosophale. Il se souvenait... de Roy Mustang dans une pièce sombre, sa main tendue au-dessus de lui, comme prête à enflammer cette étincelle mortelle qui lui avait donné le titre de Flame Alchemist.

_NON !_ Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi se rappellerait-il du colonel faisant ça ? Mustang avait beau être un emmerdeur de première, il se souvenait toujours de lui veillant sur lui – faisant toujours tout pour le protéger.

Des larmes s'échappèrent du coin des yeux d'Edward tandis qu'il scrutait le plafond au-dessus de son lit. Il était si confus. Pourquoi le colonel aurait-il essayé de le tuer ? Il avait toujours essayé de le protéger. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais alors pourquoi se rappelait-il de se tenant au-dessus de lui de cette manière ?

« Al... », supplia Ed, tournant la tête sur le côté pour regarder le garçon se tenant à bonne distance du lit. De la confusion, de la peine et de la peur enrouaient sa voix tremblante. « Je t'en prie... je t'en prie, dis-moi que je suis le vrai Edward Elric. Dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je suis ton grand frère... »

Mais Al refusa de répondre. Ses yeux gris pâle débordaient de larmes, le dévisageant avec une peine à fendre à l'âme, si intense qu'Ed eut l'impression que, d'une certaine façon, ils lui en voulaient. Al secoua la tête, dissimulant son visage de son regard derrière un rideau de cheveux blond foncé. Puis, comme incapable de supporter la vue d'Ed étendu là plus longtemps, Al se détourna soudainement et s'enfuit de la chambre, son long manteau rouge claquant derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta jamais pour jeter un regard en arrière alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue.

Ed resta le regard fixe, l'anéantissement l'envahissant. La pièce sembla soudain devenir froide, comme une tombe vide. Des sentiments de solitude et de douleur tels qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressentis auparavant explosèrent dans sa poitrine.

Non... ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il était impossible que cela soit vrai !

Mais en regardant la marque du serpent sur son épaule, Edward sut que ce qu'il voyait n'était ni un mensonge ni une plaisanterie. Ce qu'il voyait était réel.

Incapable de nier l'horrible vérité plus longtemps, Ed tourna la tête sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Et personne n'étant là pour le réconforter ou entendre ces cris impuissants, le garçon sans âme hurla sa peine dans le silence vide de la chambre.

* * *

La conscience revint lentement à Edward Elric. Sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'être enveloppée dans une sorte de brouillard épais qui refusait de se lever tout à fait. Son abdomen le lançait douloureusement bien que rien ne semblât cassé. Poussant un grognement, Ed força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Le monde tangua tandis qu'il portait une main à son ventre meurtri et se dressait sur ses genoux avec précaution. 

_Où suis-je ? _se demanda-t-il en prenant connaissance de ses environs. Apparemment, il était dans une espèce de château ou de vieille cathédrale. Il était assis à la base que quelque chose ressemblant à une gigantesque passerelle interminable qui montait en spirale autour de lui, créant une sorte de tour gothique intérieure. Un plafond en dôme s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête à au moins cinq étages du sol. Des torches brillaient tout autour du périmètre de la pièce circulaire où il était assis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... », marmonna Ed, regardant autour de lui. Pour autant qu'il pouvait dire, il n'y avait personne d'autre ici – les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué plus tôt n'étaient nulle part en vue. Grimaçant, il commença à se relever. Mais alors qu'il prenait appui sur le sol pour se donner l'élan supplémentaire dont il avait besoin pour se lever, l'adolescent se figea soudain.

En dessous de lui, s'entrecroisant sur le sol se trouvait une série élaborée de lignes. Elles l'entouraient, créant un immense dessin s'étendant sur au moins douze mètres.

C'était un cercle d'alchimie géant...

Durant quelques instants, tout qu'Ed put faire fut regarder, abasourdi par la vue du symbole douloureusement nostalgique. C'était un cercle de transmutation tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Les points, les lignes de division, et le motif compliqué... c'était si complexe que jamais Ed ne l'aurait imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Surpris, nabot ? » retentit soudain de nulle part une voix forte et gutturale.

Ed bondit sur ses pieds. « Qui est là ? »

Un rire mauvais gronda dans l'air. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, morveux ? On ne se souvient pas de moi ? Je suis blessé. »

Identifiant finalement la source de la voix, Ed leva les yeux – et se figea.

Encerclant la circonférence intérieure de la tour plusieurs étages au-dessus du sol se trouvait une créature semblable à un serpent géant. Son corps draconien était maintenu en place par une série de chaînes et de crochets de métal attachés aux murs. Des yeux rouge sang toisaient Ed tandis que la créature se tortillait et se tordait, se débattant de toutes ses forces contre les liens métalliques qui la maintenaient captive.

« Envy ? » s'exclama Ed, fixant la forme monstrueuse avec incrédulité. Il reconnaitrait cette voix moqueuse et sournoise quelque fût la forme que l'Homonculus changeur de forme pouvait prendre. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Un sifflement coléreux se fit entendre depuis la gueule du serpent géant. « Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici pour trouver cet enfoiré, Hohenheim, et le tuer, grogna Envy, claquant férocement des mâchoires. Mais il s'est trouvé plus difficile à trouver que prévu ; et comme ce monde ne semble pas suivre les mêmes règles que le nôtre, je n'ai pas pu me rechanger en ma forme habituelle. »

Ed grogna. « Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tu as toujours eu une sale gueule... »

Envy siffla et claqua des mâchoires en direction de l'adolescent. « La ferme, demi-portion ! Tu n'es que deuxième sur ma liste noire après ce salaud d'Hohenheim. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas prévu de ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi à la seconde où je serai libre. »

Ed allait ouvrir la bouche et répliquer une riposte colorée, mais c'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas et il se retourna pour apercevoir un petit groupe de personnes émergeant des ténèbres de la salle et venant s'arrêter au bord du cercle d'alchimie géant.

« Ah... Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec notre Serpent Géant. Cela va nous rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles... », dit une grande femme blonde – apparemment le chef du groupe, vu la manière dont les autres se disposaient autour d'elle. Tout comme les hommes qui l'avaient kidnappé, le swastika nazi était épinglé à son col. « Laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Dietlinde Eckart, directrice de l'Organisation de Thulé. »

Derrière la femme se tenait un grand homme, du genre professeur d'université, flanqué de quelques hommes portant la croix gammée et armés de revolvers. A côté de lui, dissimulée dans l'ombre de la chef se trouvait une fille à la peau noire, pas plus âgée qu'Ed lui-même. Elle avait un petit air exotique, comme si elle n'était pas du pays. Si Ed ne se trompait pas, elle ressemblait à Roze Thomas de son monde. La fille avait le regard distant et semblait hésitante quant à regarder dans la direction d'Ed – comme si elle se sentait coupable de sa présence ici. Et derrière elle...

Ed sentit son cœur se serrer.

...derrière la fille noire se trouvait nul autre que son propre père, Hohenheim de la Lumière, maintenu par deux gardes nazis. Ses mains étaient liées devant lui et il semblait avoir reçu un coup récent au visage. Sa tempe gauche était une tâche livide de peau violette décolorée.

« Vieil homme ! » s'exclama Ed.

Levant les yeux, Hohenheim regarda son fils d'un air proche du chagrin consterné. « Edward... alors ils t'auront trouvé en fin de compte...

- Toi ! rugit Envy en commençant à se débattre violemment contre ses liens, mordant et claquant des mâchoires dans le vide en direction de l'homme blond. Je vais te tuer ! »

Eckart eut un gloussement guttural tandis qu'elle observait Envy se tortiller et grogner. « Il est fougueux aujourd'hui... C'est bien. Peut-être sera-t-il finalement disposé à coopérer...

- Qui êtes-vous tous et que me voulez-vous ? » demanda Ed, fusillant la femme d'un regard coléreux.

La femme lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Ainsi que je l'ai déjà mentionné, nous sommes l'Organisation de Thulé. Nous sommes un groupe de personnes qui croyons en la capacité des êtres humains d'un jour surpasser nos actuelles limitations d'existence et d'exploiter les sources d'énergie mêmes de l'univers. Certaines personnes peuvent nous appeler fanatiques ou disciples des forces occultes, mais je préfère nous considérer plutôt comme des visionnaires. Nous sommes ceux qui ouvriront un jour les portes du véritable potentiel de l'être humain.

« Il y a peu de temps, notre cher Karl Haushofer ici présent... » Elle désigna l'homme à l'air académique derrière elle d'un geste de la main. « ...a rencontré par hasard votre père Hohenheim à une réunion de l'Organisation de Thulé, et a ainsi appris l'existence d'un fantastique monde parallèle au nôtre où les gens peuvent changer la structure même d'un objet et le transformer à travers un art mystérieux appelé alchimie. Il va sans dire que nous étions impatients d'en apprendre plus sur cette alchimie et 'Shamballa', ce monde légendaire.

« Malheureusement, il semble que votre père était peu disposé à nous révéler ses secrets et la manière dont on pourrait atteindre Shamballa. Même après que nous l'ayons forcé à accepter notre... hospitalité, il refusa encore de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est qu'après que nous ayons acquis cette médium bohémienne que nous avons été capables d'apprendre les bases du fonctionnement de l'alchimie. Cependant, même après avoir capturé le Serpent Géant, il semble que nous ne pouvons toujours pas ouvrir de passage vers Shamballa... »

La femme scruta Edward, un sourire triomphant tordant ses lèvres – tel celui d'un prédateur lorgnant sa proie acculée. « Nous savons que vous venez de Shamballa et que vous êtes le fils d'Hohenheim. La médium nous a tout dit sur vous et où nous pouvions vous trouver. Votre père étant si peu disposé à nous aider, ce sera à vous de le faire. Nous voulons que vous nous ouvriez un passage vers Shamballa.

- Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait depuis belle lurette, grogna Edward, fixant la femme d'un air méprisant. L'alchimie ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde, au cas où le vieil homme ne vous l'aurait pas dit. De plus, même si je pouvais ouvrir une porte vers mon monde, ça me coûterai très probablement la vie. Echange Equivalent. C'est l'une des premières lois de l'Alchimie. On doit donner quelque chose pour en gagner une autre en retour. Ce que vous me demandez est impossible. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, je ne ferais rien pour une bande de givrés marchant au pas de l'oie.

- Je ne vous crois pas, railla Eckart. Vous mentez. Vous êtes comme votre père ; difficile et têtu.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... (**1**) grommela Ed.

- Je vois que nous allons devoir vous convaincre à notre manière, dit Eckart, faisant signe à son équipe de soldats. Je doute qu'un petit garçon puisse tenir bien longtemps... »

Les narines d'Ed se dilatèrent, ses yeux étincelant dangereusement. « Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas par ici et me dire en face qui est la petite crevette qui ne peut pas se défendre dans un combat ! »

Eckart rit sous cape sombrement. « Têtu, mais vif... J'aime ça. » Elle lança un regard à l'un de ses soldats. « Ne vous retenez pas. Assurez-vous juste de le garder en vie. »

Le soldat acquiesça sèchement, puis s'avança vers Ed. Deux autres soldats suivirent.

Ed prit une position de combat, regardant les trois gardes d'un air méfiant. Un soldat se rua vers lui. Se baissant rapidement, Ed asséna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de l'homme. Haletant, l'homme s'écroula au sol en se tenant le ventre.

Ed sourit. Il avait peut-être perdu de sa forme avec les années, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'entraînement de son ancien maître en alchimie. Un coup de poing d'Izumi était quelque chose qu'on oubliait difficilement, ou comment on s'y prenait pour éviter l'un des coups susmentionnés.

Un deuxième garde arriva vers lui. Ed bondit en arrière et baissa la tête pour éviter le poing de l'homme volant dans sa direction. Empoignant le bras tendu du soldat, Ed pivota et fit basculer l'homme par-dessus son épaule en utilisant le propre élan du garde. Le soldat heurta le sol et resta allongé sur le dos en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ed grimaça un petit sourire satisfait. C'était tout ? C'était tout ce que la toute puissante Organisation de Thulé soutenue par les nazis avait à offrir ? C'était pathétique.

Mais un coup de feu retentit alors, faisant voler en éclats les pensées impudentes du jeune homme.

Ed s'effondra à terre.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Ed leva les yeux et aperçut le troisième garde se tenant à quelques mètres de là, un pistolet fumant à la main. Tandis qu'Ed tentait de se relever, il fut surpris de se rendre compte que sa jambe gauche refusait tout à coup de répondre aux signaux de ses muscles ou de soutenir son poids. Baissant les yeux, il vit que la balle de l'homme était allée se loger dans la rotule de sa jambe artificielle, l'immobilisant complètement.

Ed regarda fixement l'homme armé, une vague d'horreur glacée le submergeant. Il ne pouvait plus ni se lever ni se battre. Il était impuissant.

L'arme du soldat était braquée sur lui, son canon le narguant comme un œil noir et maléfique.

« Alors, allez-vous travailler avec nous maintenant ? résonna la voix d'Eckart depuis le bord du cercle. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'Organisation de Thulé n'est pas du genre à perdre son temps dans d'inutiles petits combats d'art martial. Nous parlons sérieusement. »

Ed la fusilla du regard avec des yeux d'or pleins de défi. « Allez vous faire foutre », siffla-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Eckart grimacèrent un air renfrogné. « Tant de grossièreté chez un si jeune garçon... Kohler, fit-elle en appelant le garde se tenant au-dessus Ed, tirez dans un de ses vrais membres. Peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il à comprendre. Et si ça ne marche pas, tirez dans un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin. Ne rendez pas ces blessures trop sérieuses, c'est tout. On ne voudrait pas l'estropier de façon permanente après tout... »

Ed regarda l'homme d'un air stoïque tandis que le soldat se rapprochait et visait son autre jambe. Il n'allait pas détourner les yeux. Il n'allait leur donner le plaisir de le voir hurler ou réagir sous leur torture. Il se foutait du nombre de fois qu'Eckart allait ordonner à l'homme de lui tirer dessus ; il n'allait pas céder.

Mais alors que l'homme allait presser la détente, un grand cri suivi des cris de surprise de deux soldats nazis retentirent depuis le bord du cercle. Ed et le garde tournèrent tous deux la tête.

Arrachant ses bras de la prise de ses gardes, Hohenheim balança ses mains liées dans le visage d'un des soldats. Ils entrèrent en contact dans un craquement écœurant et un jaillissement de sang. Le garde tomba à genoux, tenant son nez brisé dans ses mains. Avant que l'autre garde n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Hohenheim lui asséna un coup similaire, le faisant tomber en arrière. Se frayant un chemin à coups d'épaule en écartant brutalement Haushofer, Eckart et la bohémienne effrayée, Hohenheim courut en direction du centre du cercle de transmutation, là où se trouvait Ed avec sa jambe gauche endommagée. A la manière d'un bélier furieux, Hohenheim percuta le dernier garde, le projetant à terre. Le revolver de l'homme tomba de sa main et glissa hors de vue sur le sol poli.

« Arrêtez-le, quelqu'un ! » cria Eckart depuis le bord du cercle.

Au-dessus d'eux, Envy se débattit avec brusquerie contre ses liens, claquant des mâchoires en direction d'Hohenheim. « Je te tuerai, enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il, luttant contre les chaines le retenant captif.

Ed dévisagea son père d'un air surpris et perplexe alors que l'homme plus âgé s'agenouillait à côté de lui. « Vieil homme, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- On n'a pas le temps, Edward, dit Hohenheim en le coupant. Tu dois rentrer. Je sais que tu crois que tu ne peux pas faire d'alchimie dans ce monde, mais c'est faux. Les nazis ont trouvé un moyen d'outrepasser les limitations naturelles de ce monde. Avec ce cercle de transmutation, tu peux rentrer.

- Mais, et l'Echange Equivalent ? dit Ed, quelque peu effrayé par la ferveur de la voix de son père. Je serai tué. Que vais-je donner en échange ?

- Moi, dit Hohenheim, rencontrant les yeux or effrayés de son fils. Je t'ai causé tant de douleur et de souffrances durant toutes ces années que te donner une chance de rentrer est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Envy se débattait de plus en plus violemment. Il rugit sauvagement et claqua des mâchoires dans le vide, sa soif de meurtre pour l'homme qu'il avait recherché et haï depuis si longtemps chassant de son esprit toute pensée cohérente. Les crochets des anneaux métalliques le retenant captif commencèrent à gémir sous l'intensité de sa lutte. Plusieurs se délogèrent des murs et tombèrent sur les deux agenouillés plus bas au centre du cercle d'alchimie.

Ed regarda son père avec horreur. « Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je refuse !

- Edward, dit calmement Hohenheim, c'est ta dernière chance de rentrer à la maison. J'aurais dû mourir voilà des vies plus tôt. Mon temps s'achève, quand toi tu as à peine commencé à vivre. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Tu dois rentrer. Alphonse a besoin de toi. Je sais avec quelle ardeur tu as passé ces dernières années à essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer. Mais l'unique moyen d'y parvenir est de me sacrifier. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Laisse-moi faire cette dernière chose pour toi, en tant que père qui ne méritait pas de t'avoir pour fils. »

Un rugissement tonitruant d'Envy retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des morceaux de pierre et de métal tordu plurent sur le cercle. Plusieurs anneaux métalliques maintenant l'Homonculus changeur de forme captif claquèrent, arrachés des murs comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires morceaux de papier d'aluminium.

Ed regarda son père avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le coup d'émotions longtemps refoulées. « Vieil homme... s'étrangla-t-il, luttant pour empêcher sa voix de se briser. _Papa_... je t'en prie, ne me fais pas faire ça...

- Tu le dois, Edward, dit Hohenheim, prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Tu dois t'occuper d'Alphonse. Quand tu le verras, dis-lui que je suis désolé. Dis-lui que je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais pu être là pour vous. » Il regarda son fils dans les yeux, les siens débordant de larmes. « Je suis désolé, Edward... murmura-t-il. Pour tout... S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Envy était à présent entièrement libre. Son corps serpentin fouetta l'air, tirant les derniers rivets hors des murs.

« Papa... » implora Ed, suppliant l'homme de ne pas l'obliger à le faire.

Mais Hohenheim refusa d'écouter. Libérant le visage de son fils, il se redressa sur ses talons et croisa les yeux remplis de larmes d'Ed. « On n'a plus le temps, Edward. Tu dois le faire. Maintenant ! »

Au dessus d'eux, Envy rugit et fondit sur eux comme un dieu de la mort diabolique. Ses crocs grincèrent dans l'air, assoiffés de sang.

« Maintenant, Edward ! Fais-le ! » cria Hohenheim.

Les yeux débordants de larmes, Ed regarda son père une dernière fois. Le visage d'Hohenheim était serein alors qu'il regardait son fils, un sourire doux-amer étirant ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé un sens aux derniers instants de sa vie. Un faible sanglot échappa de la gorge d'Ed tandis qu'il claquait ses mains ensemble et les plaquait avec regret contre le formidable cercle de transmutation sous eux.

Une éclatante lumière blanche explosa des lignes noires peintes sur le sol et les engouffra. Ed sentit l'air même autour de lui se charger d'énergie. Puis – des centaines de petits bras se tendant pour l'attraper – Ed se sentit emmené dans la structure même du temps et de l'espace, de retour vers Amestris...

A Suivre...

* * *

(**1**) Dans la version originale japonaise, le titre d'Ed 'Hagane' signifie à la fois 'Fullmetal' et 'Stubborn' – têtu. C'est pourquoi quand Mustang remet à Ed les papiers lui donnant son nouveau titre d'alchimiste, il dit que c'est un nom assez ironique pour lui. (c'est-à-dire le Stubborn Alchemist, l'alchimiste têtu) 

**Idem. Reviews donc motivation donc chapitre suivant. :P**


	4. Ceux que l'on accueille

_**Avertissement :**_ un langage peu approprié, encore une fois... En fait, considérez cela comme un avertissement général pour le reste de l'histoire. Un certain alchimiste blond a refait son apparition, donc le choix des termes va se faire plus relevé.

**Chapitre Quatre : Ceux que l'on accueille**

Les notions du temps et de l'espace n'avaient plus aucun sens pour Ed, tandis qu'il traversait à vive allure la trame de l'univers. La Porte était un vide infini de lumière éclatante et d'images se succédant à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, submergée par la _Vérité_ de tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, se noyer dans un océan d'images à la fois terrifiantes, captivantes, intrigantes et étranges.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit heurter le sol qu'Ed revint brusquement et douloureusement au présent, et à lui. Pendant un moment, il resta étendu sans bouger, haletant. Ses pensées étaient un fouillis inextricable, son esprit s'efforçant avec peine d'assimiler tout ce qui était arrivé en l'espace de quelques minutes : son père, les nazis, la Porte... Tout était allé si vite qu'il en était encore tout étourdi.

Mais ce fut alors qu'un rugissement furieux et monstrueux fendit l'air, sortant Ed de sa torpeur.

« Où est-il ? Où est ce salaud ! Je vais le mettre en pièces ! »

Ed leva brusquement la tête.

A côté de lui, s'enroulant et cinglant l'air comme une sorte de fouet gigantesque se trouvait Envy, toujours sous sa forme draconienne. L'Homonculus changeur de forme écumait presque littéralement de rage, ses yeux rouge sang allant de droite à gauche, à la recherche de leur proie.

« Hohenheim ! Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer ! »

Ed le fixa avec horreur. Il ne savait pas comment, mais l'Homonculus avait été aspiré à travers la Porte avec lui pendant la transmutation. Mais comment ? Pourquoi Envy n'avait-il pas été pris dans l'Echange Equivalent ? Le sacrifice de son père ne pouvait leur avoir payé le passage de la Porte à tous les deux.

_Les soldats_, réalisa soudain Ed dans un éclair de compréhension qui lui laissa un arrière-goût amer. Les gardes nazis d'Eckart qui l'avaient attaqué se trouvaient toujours dans le cercle lorsqu'il avait activé l'échange. Voilà comment Envy avait réussi à le suivre à travers la Porte. Il les avait involontairement sacrifiés avec son père et avait ramené Envy avec lui...

Ed sentit une forte vague de nausée mêlée de culpabilité monter en lui, menaçant de le submerger. Il venait de tuer trois innocents – quatre, s'il comptait son père. Tout ça pour qu'il puisse revenir chez lui...

Mais Ed n'eut pas le temps de contempler sa culpabilité plus longtemps, la queue d'Envy s'abattant soudainement sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, faisant se lever un grand panache de poussière.

« Ce salaud ! hurla Envy d'une voix stridente, grinçant des crocs comme un chien enragé. Ce salaud, où est-il ! » Son corps enroulé se tordit et tourna sur lui-même, sa queue cinglant l'air aveuglément et anéantissant tout ce qui était à portée, comme un boulet de démolition géant.

Ed recula précipitamment, essayant désespérément d'éviter la queue d'Envy. Sa jambe gauche, complètement inutilisable, était traînée sur le sol derrière lui. La balle du nazi avait complètement anéanti son genou gauche. La partie inférieure de sa jambe ne tenait plus que par un morceau de métal et de câble.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être infirme. Il était impossible que sa jambe artificielle puisse le porter ou bouger vu son état.

Claquant dans ses mains, Ed les plaqua contre son membre endommagé. Une vive lumière bleutée enveloppa sa jambe. Lorsque la lumière se fut dissipée, son genou était de nouveau intact, mais Ed savait qu'il n'était pas identique à ce qu'il était avant qu'une balle meurtrière ne mette en pièces les circuits internes de sa jambe. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de réparer l'habitacle afin de pouvoir se lever et peut-être s'en aller en boitillant avant qu'Envy ne remarque sa présence.

Cependant, le Destin ne sembla pas, une fois encore, être vraiment de son côté...

A la manière d'une vipère en colère, Envy se retourna brusquement en fouettant l'air et regarda furieusement l'alchimiste blond.

« Toi... siffla-t-il, chaque lettre chargée de venin et de promesses de mort. Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Qu'as-tu fait d'Hohenheim ? »

Ed se leva précautionneusement. Il sentit sa jambe trembler dangereusement sous son poids. La coque était devenue plus fine dans la transmutation qu'il avait opérée pour la réparer. « Il est mort, dit-il, la voix légèrement tendue. Il s'est sacrifié à la Porte pour que je puisse traverser.

- Non ! rugit Envy. Salaud ! C'était à moi de tuer Hohenheim ! Pas toi ! » Un formidable rugissement de fureur explosa de la gueule de l'Homonculus tandis que ce dernier abattait sa queue contre le sol, laissant un petit cratère dans son sillage. « Petit salaud ! Je vais te tuer ! Il était à moi ! A moi ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Envy plongea vers Ed, se jetant sur lui de tout son poids, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes et bordées de crocs acérés, le gouffre béant de sa gorge n'attendant plus que lui.

Ed esquiva rapidement d'un bond sur le côté, manquant Envy de peu. Tandis qu'il sautait hors du chemin de l'Homonculus monstrueux, il sentit sa jambe céder brièvement sous son poids et il trébucha – son genou réparé à la hâte refusait de se plier correctement. Il réussit avec peine à se stabiliser et bondit sur le côté alors qu'Envy se retournait et plongeait de nouveau vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il sentit l'un des crocs de l'Homonculus frôler la manche de son manteau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ed sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui. Il était blessé (ou tout du moins partiellement immobilisé) et aucunement en état de se battre. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, et avait juste au-dessus de lui un Homonculus qui lui montrait les dents et voulait sa peau. Hohenheim n'était plus et Ed était tout à fait conscient d'être devenu la nouvelle cible de la colère de l'Homonculus. Il avait volé le but premier du changeur de forme : tuer leur alchimiste de père. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à la rage de l'Homonculus. Envy, il le savait, le chasserait jusqu'aux confins des Enfers pour se venger.

Bondissant sur le côté alors qu'Envy se jetait à nouveau vers lui – défonçant le sol sur une large zone à l'endroit même où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt –, Ed se retourna et courut.

Il était bien connu qu'Edward Elric n'était ni un lâche ni du genre à fuir un combat. Beaucoup de gens à travers les années l'avait critiqué pour avoir toujours refusé d'admettre sa défaite et continué à se battre même quand celle-ci était assurée. Certains le disaient idiot pour sa ténacité, d'autres fier. Lui, de son côté, aimait se considérer comme homme de principe.

Mais il y avait une différence entre avoir des principes et être suicidaire. Or, dans ce cas-ci, avoir un serpent géant à ses trousses alors qu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre ou de répliquer était du suicide...

Consacrant tous ses efforts pour courir sur sa jambe affaiblie, l'alchimiste blond fit rapidement le point des environs, essayant de découvrir où il était. A son arrivée, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder où la Porte avait décidé de le laisser tomber.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit presque oublier le fait qu'il était poursuivi par un Homonculus changeur de forme en colère.

Il se trouvait au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de place en ruines. Des piliers brisés et des immeubles délabrés l'entouraient de toutes parts, comme les restes du squelette d'une créature depuis longtemps décédée mais refusant de reposer en paix dans sa tombe. Des immeubles d'une architecture à la fois étrange et nostalgique se penchaient les uns vers les autres, comme pour déplorer le calme des rues pavées de pierre au bord desquelles ils s'alignaient, et qui restaient désertes.

Ed n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir où il était. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer le paysage vide et spectral dans sa tête, composé de kilomètres de rues et de bâtiments déserts.

Il était dans la cité souterraine sous Central – une ville qui avait mystérieusement disparu avec tous ses habitants dans un éclair de lumière, voilà plus de quatre cents ans. Une ville sacrifiée pour créer une Pierre Philosophale rouge sang...

Derrière lui, Ed entendit un rugissement monstrueux. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle d'Envy sur ses talons.

« Petite vermine ! Je vais te réduire en pièces ! »

Ed trébucha et tomba tandis qu'Envy plongeait sur lui et arrachait un énorme morceau de béton du sol, quelques centimètres à peine derrière lui. Il réussit malgré tout à garder l'équilibre et continua de courir. Son souffle se faisait laborieux. Il était encore fatigué de son combat contre les nazis, et la transmutation qu'il avait utilisée pour retourner à Amestris avait pompé toute son énergie. Il devait échapper à Envy – et vite ! – ou il était foutu.

_Putain, je ne veux pas mourir ici_, songea Ed en évitant un claquement de mâchoires d'Envy et en tournant dans une autre rue, essayant de semer le serpent dans le labyrinthe délabré des rues de la cité. _Pas quand je suis enfin rentré chez moi et que je suis si proche de revoir Al. Je ne peux pas mourir ici. Ca n'arrivera pas !_

Ed scruta désespérément les environs. Il devait trouver la sortie. C'était son unique chance : monter à l'air libre et s'enfuir. S'il se souvenait bien, le chemin qu'il avait emprunté il y a trois ans depuis l'église abandonnée devait aboutir quelque part du côté est de la ville, près de l'endroit où la Porte les avait ramenés l'Homonculus plein de haine et lui. S'il pouvait l'atteindre, il aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir...

Les promesses de mort d'Envy résonnaient avec force à travers la ville abandonnée derrière lui. Des immeubles s'effondraient sur le passage du serpent, Envy n'essayant même pas de les éviter et les traversant dans sa rage pour rattraper sa proie en fuite.

Ed baissa la tête dans une autre rue encore, celle-ci menant vers les bords de la ville. Les parois de la caverne se dressaient au-dessus de lui dans l'obscurité sinistre comme une promesse de salut. Ed mit plus d'effort dans ses jambes douloureuses. Sa jambe artificielle tremblait dangereusement sous lui. Son genou commençait à céder. Il pouvait sentir la coque commencer à plier sous le poids et la tension de la course portés dessus. Il devait se dépêcher. Juste devant lui, il pouvait voir un tunnel dans le mur de la caverne quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, sur une corniche rocheuse. A travers le tunnel, il pouvait distinguer les lignes effacées de marches grossièrement taillées montant dans l'obscurité : en direction de la surface. Un chemin rocheux avait été creusé dans le mur de pierre menant à la corniche. S'il pouvait l'atteindre, il pourrait s'échapper. Envy était trop gros pour le suivre dans les escaliers. Il n'était peut-être plus qu'à une centaine de mètres maintenant. S'il pouvait juste l'atteindre...

Envy fit un nouveau bond brusque vers lui, réussissant cette fois-ci à accrocher le bord du manteau d'Ed d'un de ses crocs. Ed fut tiré en arrière. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire emplit l'air. Alors que la force le tirant désespérément en arrière le faisait tournoyer, Ed trouva le moyen de glisser ses bras hors du manteau tout en ne se laissant pas jeter à terre. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il reprit sa course. Envy rugit de colère en se découvrant en l'unique possession d'un manteau dépenaillé pendant du coin de sa gueule.

Ed atteignit finalement la base du chemin en lacet menant à la corniche. Escaladant la pente rocheuse, Ed entendit Envy arriver à sa suite.

« Je vais te tuer, espèce d'avorton ! » hurla l'Homonculus draconien.

Ed atteignit le haut de la corniche et fila en direction des escaliers. Il était si proche à présent. Si proche. Si...

Les crocs d'Envy se refermèrent sur la partie inférieure de sa jambe gauche.

Ed tomba la tête la première et s'étala sur le sol. Il hurla tandis que sa jambe prothétique se tordait entre les mâchoires de l'Homonculus, le dispositif tirant sur le fragile tissu conjonctif du moignon de sa jambe.

La douleur embrasa ses sens, l'aveuglant. Le jeune alchimiste put à peine trouver assez de concentration à travers la douleur pour claquer des mains et les plaquer contre le sol. Des pics de roche transmutée jaillirent du sol en-dessous d'Envy, empalant le corps draconien de l'Homonculus.

Envy poussa un hurlement de douleur mais refusa de lâcher prise. Comme en représailles pour son attaque, Envy tira brusquement sa tête vers le côté, tordant brutalement la jambe d'Ed entre ses mâchoires.

Les cris déchirants d'Ed résonnèrent à travers la ville déserte.

Presque qu'inconsciemment, ses instincts de survie prenant le dessus, Ed plaqua à nouveau ses mains contre le sol, à l'aveuglette, transmutant cette fois une lance à l'aspect mortel. N'attendant même pas la fin de la transmutation, Ed fit tournoyer la lance dans ses mains et la plongea dans un des yeux de l'Homonculus.

Cette fois-ci, Envy relâcha les jambes d'Ed, le serpent géant s'éloignant d'Ed en se redressant dans un rugissement de douleur tonitruant.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla Envy, agitant la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de déloger la lance toujours accrochée aux restes ensanglantés de son œil, comme une épine de porc-épic plantée de travers. « Salaud ! Enfoiré ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Ed se releva faiblement, sa jambe gauche mutilée au point de ne plus ressembler qu'à une masse de plastique, métal et fils électriques. Il réussit malgré tout à rester debout avec son membre difforme, et avança, à moitié en boitant, à moitié en se traînant, vers la zone d'obscurité qu'il savait qui allait le conduire à la surface.

Derrière lui, Envy réussit finalement à arracher la lance de son œil. Du sang ruisselait tout du long du museau écailleux de l'Homonculus.

Ed trébucha de justesse à travers le portail étroit et grimpa à moitié quelques marches avant que les mâchoires d'Envy ne claquent dans l'ouverture derrière lui.

Mais là se trouvait la limite d'Envy ; la tête de l'Homonculus était trop large pour le suivre plus loin.

« Salaud ! Je te tuerai ! » hurla Envy dans l'étroit tunnel, grinçant toujours méchamment des dents à l'alchimiste blond étendu, à moitié affalé, dans les escaliers, juste hors de sa portée. « Je te tuerai, sale morveux, je te tuerai ! Tu m'entends ! »

Ed resta étendu un moment, reprenant son souffle, avant de se relever faiblement et de forcer son corps endolori à gravir les marches de pierre glissantes. Sa jambe gauche l'élança vivement ; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la réparer une seconde fois. Envy l'avait mutilée jusqu'à en devenir méconnaissable. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de voir s'il pouvait la réparer pour le moment. Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre la surface. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait avant qu'Envy ne trouve un moyen de le suivre, mais il savait que lorsqu'il le ferait, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

Haletant et ravalant la douleur qui éclatait à chaque pas dans le moignon de sa jambe tordue, Ed acquit la certitude que ces marches de pierre sinueuses le ramenant vers la surface n'avaient jamais paru aussi interminables ou aussi raides à quiconque auparavant...

* * *

Alors que la silhouette battue et claudicante d'Ed disparaissait dans le sombre tunnel, Envy hurla d'une rage meurtrière. L'Homonculus s'éloigna des escaliers en tournoyant. Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre la surface. Il ne laisserait pas ce petit morveux s'échapper. Il allait le déchiqueter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui que quelques morceaux ensanglantés. 

Dans un rugissement tonitruant, Envy se redressa et fouetta l'air, puis aperçut la cage rouillée d'un puits d'ascenseur de l'autre côté de la caverne. Il s'en souvenait bien. C'était le même ascenseur qu'ils utilisaient, Lust, Gluttony, Dante et lui, pour atteindre la nécropole souterraine ; le même ascenseur qu'il utiliserait aujourd'hui pour atteindre la surface, traquer le fils favori de son père décédé, puis déchiqueter le morveux. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter tant que la crevette Fullmetal et tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas morts ou ne reposaient pas au fond de son estomac.

Fonçant en direction du puits d'ascenseur vide, Envy se glissa à l'intérieur et commença à se faufiler vers le haut du puits avec sauvagerie.

Il allait tuer le morveux ! Il allait déchirer en deux cette petite crevette, exactement comme il avait prévu de tuer ce salaud d'Hohenheim ! C'était la faute du morveux s'il ne pouvait plus se venger d'Hohenheim ; sa faute s'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre sinon de tuer quiconque serait assez malchanceux pour croiser sa route ; sa faute s'il allait détruire cette répugnante ville d'humains bâtiment après bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il allait le déchiqueter ! Il allait le dévorer ! Lui arracher la tête ! Lui arracher ses membres les uns après les autres puis le laisser assister à la destruction de cette armure vide qu'il appelait frère pendant qu'il la broierait entre ses crocs !

Il atteignit le haut du puits d'ascenseur. Le dit ascenseur était pour le moment arrêté et bloquait le haut du conduit. Mais cela ne fit rien pour arrêter Envy dans sa rage déchainée tandis qu'il défonçait la cabine comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire boîte en carton. Le métal se gondola et se tordit dans le passage du serpent monstrueux. Un fracas assourdissant de maçonnerie s'effondrant ainsi qu'un nuage de poussière emplirent l'air alors qu'Envy s'extirpait du puits d'ascenseur et sortait à l'air libre. Le bâtiment dans lequel il se retrouvait était sombre, apparemment abandonné, depuis le temps où Dante et ses compagnons Péchés l'utilisaient comme point de croisement vers la cité souterraine.

Mais l'Homonculus changeur de forme ne prit pas le temps de prendre ses repères. Dans un rugissement assourdissant, Envy se jeta à travers le mur extérieur du bâtiment délabré et jusque dans les rues pluvieuses de Central de l'autre côté.

Le morveux et la cite toute entière allaient payer...

* * *

Roy Mustang avait du mal à se concentrer sur le tas de paperasse devant lui. Peu importe combien il pouvait essayer, il n'arrivait pas à donner un quelconque sens aux mots dans son esprit brouillé. C'étaient le mandat d'arrêt de Shou Tucker et le rapport officiel de l'enlèvement d'Al. Il tentait de trouver un moyen de les rédiger sans faire la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé (et ce qui avait été fait d'impie) la nuit précédente dans le sous-sol du Laboratoire N°5. Il avait déjà la déclaration soigneusement révisée du maître des frères Elric sur l'enlèvement de son élève, ainsi que plusieurs autres rapports de ses subordonnés sur le raid effectué sur l'installation de recherche abandonnée. Mais il savait que s'il laissait échapper quoi que ce soit et qu'un plus haut gradé avait vent de la transmutation humaine illégale qui avait eu lieu, ils exigeraient sur-le-champ de voir le produit de la transmutation de Shou Tucker et l'emmèneraient de force dans un laboratoire de recherche gouvernemental. 

Et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas quand la chose que Shou Tucker avait créée ressemblait tant au garçon qu'il avait connu.

Roy repoussa le tas de papiers, de peur de les déchirer en morceaux sous un accès de rage impuissante et de désespoir. Hawkeye n'aurait pas été ravie de trouver en entrant toutes ces heures de dur labeur réduites en miettes sur le sol.

Ce garçon... oh mon dieu, ce garçon... Il ressemblait exactement à Ed. Ca le rendait malade de penser ça. Comment avait-il pu laisser cette femme le persuader de la laisser achever la transformation de cet Homonculus ? Ce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un monstre difforme et grotesque qu'il pouvait aisément haïr sans le moindre doute ou scrupule, portait à présent indéniablement les traits de celui qu'il espérait, maintenant plus que jamais, qu'il soit encore en vie.

Cette chose ressemblait tant à Ed. Merde, il avait exactement la même voix ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cette chose sans âme pouvait-elle tant ressembler et parler comme le prodige effronté qu'il avait connu ? Ca n'était pas normal. Ca n'aurait pas dû être possible. Une telle parodie du garçon qu'elle était censée remplacer était un péché – une aberration de tout ce qui était naturel et sacré.

Il essaya de sortir de son esprit l'image du garçon sans âme étendu dans un lit d'hôpital. Il essaya d'effacer l'image des yeux horriblement familiers du garçon lui rendant son regard, comme deux océans d'or. Il essaya d'oublier le murmure à peine audible de son titre glissant des lèvres du garçon.

Mais il eut beau essayer, l'image d'Edward Elric continuait d'hanter ses pensées, tel un esprit agité.

Roy posa ses coudes sur son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il aurait dû la tuer. Il aurait dû tuer la chose lorsqu'il en avait encore eu l'occasion, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un monstre difforme. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand elle ressemblait tant à Ed. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lever la main sur elle. Elle ressemblait trop au jeune alchimiste pour qu'il soit capable de la tuer. Voilà pourquoi il devait couvrir la transmutation de Tucker. Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque apprendre l'existence du sosie Homonculus d'Ed. Il détestait peut-être la chose, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir un groupe de scientifiques de l'armée venir et l'embarquer dans un labo gouvernemental ; ce serait comme perdre Ed une seconde fois. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée non plus. Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de voir le garçon se faire emmener, même si c'était le sosie sans âme d'Ed. Cela le briserait, sans parler du petit frère du Fullmetal. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver à Al. Le véritable Ed finirait par trouver un moyen de revenir d'entre les morts pour le tuer s'il savait que Roy avait laissé son petit frère souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà fait...

Le bruit de pas pressés et un coup rapide à la porte sortirent brusquement le colonel de ses pensées.

N'attendant même pas la réponse de Mustang, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler une Hawkeye à l'air inhabituellement inquiet. « Colonel, dit-elle en entrant prestement dans la pièce. Nous venons de recevoir des rapports concernant une créature attaquant des civils dans l'est de la ville. Les postes militaires du secteur ont déjà envoyé des troupes pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais ils ont envoyé un appel d'urgence pour des renforts immédiats. »

Mustang était déjà à demi-levé. « Alertez toutes les unités. Dites-leur de se préparer au combat. Contactez les postes nord et ouest de la ville et mettez-les au courant de la situation. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

- A vos ordres, colonel ! » Hawkeye salua et ressortit en toute hâte.

Attrapant ses gants posés au coin du bureau, Roy enfila le matériau inflammable. Il n'y avait plus de traces de l'homme brisé qui s'était tenu assis ici quelques instants plus tôt. A sa place se dressait à présent la silhouette impressionnante de Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, alchimiste d'Etat certifié.

Les problèmes personnels pouvaient attendre. Roy se réjouit presque de la distraction et de l'appel urgent du devoir. Pour quelque temps au moins, songea Roy en se dirigeant vers la porte, n'aura-t-il pas à penser au fantôme blond de son passé ou à son troublant sosie sans âme...

* * *

La pluie battait bruyamment aux fenêtres alors qu'Al regardait le verre strié de gouttes de pluie. Ses yeux étaient distants, brouillés de larmes et d'un désespoir indescriptible. Ils étaient bouffis, son expression dévastée. Il avait l'air perdu, comme un enfant abandonné ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire ni où aller. 

Havoc le regardait avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulée. Le garçon n'avait pas pipé mot ni même bougé de sa place depuis son retour de la cafétéria, où il l'avait trouvé debout devant la fenêtre à l'autre bout du couloir. Les yeux du garçon avaient été remplis de larmes et il semblait avoir été au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il n'était pas entré pour vérifier, mais il pensait avoir entendu des sanglots étouffés en provenance de la chambre de l'Homonculus.

Une part d'Havoc voulait rejoindre Al et essayer de le réconforter, mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait que ça ne ferait aucun bien. Al était perdu dans son propre enfer pour le moment, et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire n'allait rien y changer. Au contraire, Havoc avait peur de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse achever involontairement les nerfs du garçon, déjà bien mis à l'épreuve. Non. Il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Il valait mieux laisser le garçon digérer tout ce qu'il s'était passé, _puis_ lui offrir du réconfort et une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Mais en attendant, tout ce que Havoc pouvait faire était regarder – et ça le tuait. A nouveau, il se prit à espérer que le colonel ait été là à sa place pour garder le plus jeune des frères Elric. Si quiconque pouvait partager la douleur d'Al en cet instant, c'aurait été lui.

Havoc jeta un coup d'œil à la porte à côté de lui. La chambre était silencieuse. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'il n'entendait plus rien de l'Homonculus. Il était probablement de nouveau inconscient. Pour ce que le maître des frères Elric et le colonel lui avaient dit (et ce qu'il en avait conclu d'après les hurlements torturés entendus la nuit dernière), après avoir survécu à une transformation aussi brutale, il n'était pas certain que l'Homonculus puisse être dans un quelconque état de se lever ou de rester éveillé plus d'une certaine période de temps dans un futur proche. Si les cris de la créature seuls pouvaient représenter un indicateur quelconque, il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse se remettre avant au moins deux bonnes semaines. Rien ne pouvait faire autant de bruit et ne pas s'en retrouver partiellement immobilisé.

Une part d'Havoc était curieuse de voir le double ressuscité du Fullmetal Alchemist. Se rappellerait-il de qui il était ou aurait-il le même vocabulaire assez coloré et très étendu que l'Ed original ? Ces questions et d'autres encore tourmentaient l'esprit d'Havoc. Mais en dépit de sa curiosité latente, le lieutenant n'avait aucun désir d'entrer voir le double sans âme de l'alchimiste. Il se souvenait encore, avec une clarté insoutenable, du monstre difforme étendu au centre d'un cercle d'alchimie ensanglanté. Et cette image seule – plus puissante que quelque interrogation curieuse qu'il puisse avoir – l'empêchait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Laissons les transmutations humaines et les Homonculus aux alchimistes, pensa-t-il. C'était ainsi qu'il comptait se tirer de toute cette histoire sain d'esprit.

Si seulement il pouvait dire la même chose d'Al et du colonel. Aucun des deux, il le savait, n'aurait l'esprit ni le sommeil tranquilles avant un certain temps.

Havoc poussa un soupir et mâchonna l'extrémité de sa cigarette éteinte. Bon sang, il voulait fumer ! Pourquoi les hôpitaux devaient-ils être aussi à cheval sur les interdictions de fumer ? Sans rire, les hôpitaux devraient être l'un des endroits où la cigarette devrait être autorisée quand elle l'était partout ailleurs. Dieu savait que personne n'allait à l'hôpital pour quelque chose ne pouvant justifier au moins quelques bouffées de nicotine réconfortantes.

Heureusement, Havoc n'eut pas à s'inquiéter du nombre d'heures le séparant de la fin de son service et de sa cigarette. En effet, au même moment, un fracas assourdissant – comme celui d'un bâtiment s'effondrant quelque part dans les environs – se fit entendre, faisant trembler les fondations mêmes de l'hôpital. A sa suite vint un rugissement à glacer les sangs, comme provenant d'une sorte de bête monstrueuse.

Havoc et Al se retournèrent prestement, échangeant des regards confus.

Un nouveau fracas retentit, cette fois-ci plus proche, suivi d'un nouveau rugissement monstrueux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…! » s'exclama Havoc, il sortit son flingue de son étui et le tint à son côté.

Al ne dit rien, trop stupéfait pour hasarder la moindre supposition.

« Ca ne sent pas bon », marmonna Havoc, puis il commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Apparemment, il n'allait pas pouvoir fumer une cigarette avant un certain temps. Pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis débarquent pendant son service ? « Reste ici, Al », dit-il, armant son revolver. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

« Non, je viens avec vous », rétorqua Al d'une voix étonnamment ferme alors qu'il rejoignait le lieutenant.

Pendant un court instant, Havoc hésita à ordonner au garçon de rester là, puis il s'interrompit. Il n'avait aucune autorité sur le garçon, et pour la première fois depuis le Laboratoire N°5, il voyait une étincelle de vie dans les yeux bleu pâle d'Al. Il lui rappelait presque le regard d'Ed juste avant d'aller combattre...

Havoc poussa un profond soupir. « Bon, d'accord. Mais si le colonel pose des questions, j'ai essayé de t'en empêcher. »

Al hocha la tête, puis parut hésiter. Lentement, il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre de l'Homonculus de son frère. Il sembla débattre en son for intérieur un moment, avant de courir vers la porte en toute hâte et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent brièvement à la vue de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais finissant par se détourner, Al adressa un signe de tête à Havoc. « Allons-y. » Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette lueur de détermination, mais il aurait fallu que Havoc soit sourd pour ne pas percevoir la tension dans la voix d'Al.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'y faire la quelconque allusion car un autre rugissement monstrueux se fit entendre dans le lointain.

Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, Havoc adressa un signe de tête à Al, et ensemble ils disparurent au fond du couloir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'hôpital plongée dans la pénombre, l'Homonculus blond restait allongé dans une profonde inconscience, ignorant de la présence au-dehors du monstre déchaînant sa fureur sur la ville assaillie par la pluie.

* * *

Les roues crissèrent tandis que Riza Hawkeye freinait à mort et arrêtait la voiture dans un dérapage. Derrière elle, une file d'autres véhicules militaires s'arrêtèrent, des soldats sortant par dizaines des camions bâchés avant même qu'ils ne soient complètement à l'arrêt. 

Le colonel Roy Mustang bondit hors de la voiture, dans l'air mêlé de pluie. Son visage était grave et presque effrayant dans son intensité – l'exemple vivant d'un commandant. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le sortir de sa dépression et le remettre dans son rôle de commandant, c'était bien la menace du danger. Et c'était exactement ce à quoi il se trouvait face.

Devant lui, au lieu d'un paysage urbain noir de monde avec ses étalages et bâtiments, se trouvait un désert de maçonnerie et de briques complètement rasé. Tout dans un rayon d'au moins cinq pâtés de maisons, depuis là où il se trouvait, semblait venir de subir l'impact d'une bombe à destruction massive. Malgré la pluie, le feu faisait rage au milieu des décombres, dégageant de grands panaches de fumée s'élevant en tourbillons dans l'air brumeux. Les gens couraient, l'air terrifié, hurlant tandis que des feus continuaient à faire rage derrière eux, comme une vision enflammée des Enfers.

Par-dessus les cris et le sifflement de la pluie, Roy entendit un rugissement monstrueux à travers le paysage en flammes. Quoi que ce puisse être, c'était gros – et proche. Roy ressentit un frisson de peur inhabituel lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne savait ce à quoi ils avaient à faire, mais quoi que ce soit, ça n'avait pas l'air naturel, ou en tout cas ça ne semblait pas ressembler à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu avoir affaire auparavant.

Mustang jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses troupes étaient alignées derrière lui, attendant ses ordres. Hawkeye se tenait à ses côtés, ses yeux rouge sombre s'étrécirent alors qu'elle sortait son pistolet de son étui et le tenait prêt à son côté. Ses autres subordonnés – Falman, Breda et Fuery – n'étaient pas loin non plus, l'air grave en prévision du combat à venir.

Quelque part dans le lointain, le bruit étouffé d'un coup de feu et des hurlements résonnèrent à travers l'air pluvieux.

« Première et deuxième divisions, suivez-moi, cria Roy par-dessus la pluie et les coups de feu lointains. Troisième et quatrième divisions, bordez les flancs nord et sud et convergez sur notre cible sur trois fronts. »

Des cris et saluts épars répondirent aux ordres du colonel.

Roy se retourna vers les ruines en flammes de la cité, ses yeux brillant de résolution. « Exécution ! »

Les troupes se divisèrent et commencèrent à s'engager dans le labyrinthe de rues dévastées. Alors que Roy et son équipe de soldats se dépêchaient en direction des bruits de combats, les coups de feu se firent progressivement plus nets et leur rythme plus frénétique. Un rugissement terrible cingla l'air. Les cris d'hommes effrayés et mourants étaient à présent affreusement clairs.

Faisant le tour d'un tas de décombres fumant, Roy et ses hommes tombèrent enfin sur la cause de cette dévastation apocalyptique. Au début, tout ce que Roy put faire fut regarder fixement, incapable de saisir la vue de la bête monstrueuse.

Un serpent géant aux allures de dragon – d'au moins quinze mètres de long ! – attaquait une petite unité de soldats de cette partie de la ville. Son corps serpentin se tordait et s'enroulait, claquant sa queue vers les hommes comme une sorte de fouet géant. Sous les yeux de Roy, sa queue entra en collision avec l'un des bâtiments derrière la bête et l'envoya s'effondrer au sol dans un immense nuage de poussières et de flammes.

Les soldats livrant déjà bataille ouvraient une nouvelle salve de coups de feu sur elle. Mais la pluie de balles sembla à peine dérouter la bête. Dans un rugissement tonitruant, elle se rua vers eux. Les soldats se dispersèrent et plongèrent hors du chemin du serpent, mais Roy fut certain d'avoir vu au moins un des hommes disparaître dans un éclat de rouge entre les crocs du monstre.

« Colonel, que faisons-nous ? » demanda la voix d'Hawkeye en le sortant de sa transe horrifiée.

Mustang revint immédiatement à lui. « Dispersez-vous et formez une ligne offensive pour concentrer les tirs sur le monstre en attendant que les deux autres divisions arrivent. » Ses ordres furent immédiatement transmis.

Alors que ses hommes s'empressaient de prendre leurs positions, Roy distingua du rouge dans sa vision périphérique, et il se retourna pour voir Jean Havoc et Alphonse Elric courant vers lui. Mustang fut d'abord surpris de les voir, puis il se souvint dans un léger sursaut que l'hôpital où il les avait laissés ce matin n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de là.

« Colonel, nous avons entendu une sorte d'explosion et nous sommes venus voir, dit Havoc quand Al et lui s'arrêtèrent finalement devant lui. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce une sorte d'attaque ?

- Quelle est cette chose ? » s'exclama Al. Les yeux d'Havoc s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se retourna et vit le serpent géant déchaînant sa fureur sur les bâtiments en flammes.

« Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que ce soit, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise la moitié de la ville », répondit Mustang, inébranlable.

Derrière eux, le serpent eut un rugissement tonitruant et plongea sur quelques soldats, leurs cris terrifiés résonnant à travers l'air zébré de pluie et de fumée.

« A mon commandement ! cria Roy, se positionnant devant les lignes armées. _Feu !_ »

Un tir de barrage plut sur la bête monstrueuse. Le serpent se redressa, hurlant de surprise alors que les balles frappaient sa peau écailleuse.

« Salaud ! » rugit le serpent.

Roy ne fut pas le seul à ciller ou reculer, pris au dépourvu. Venait-il bien d'entendre cette chose parler ?

Dans un sifflement malveillant, le serpent s'enroula et fusilla la ligne de soldats du regard d'un unique œil rouge sang. L'autre œil – remarqua Roy – n'était plus d'une masse de chair sanglante ; comme si quelqu'un y avait planté un couteau et l'avait arraché.

« _Toi_ ! siffla le serpent alors que son regard rouge sang se fixait soudain sur Roy. Je me souviens de toi. Tu es l'officier supérieur du morveux. » Un grognement inquiétant gronda depuis le fond de la gorge du serpent. « Où est-il ? Dis-le-moi ! Je sais que tu le sais ! S'il sait que tu es là, il viendrait te retrouver. Dis-moi où il est ! »

Roy fixa la bête des yeux, pas tout à fait certain de savoir que penser. De qui cette chose parlait-elle, et comment savait-elle qui il était ? Etait-ce peut-être l'une des chimères de Tucker demandant à voir son créateur ? Mais alors, pourquoi se souvenait-elle de lui en tant que l'officier supérieur de ce dernier ? L'alchimiste Tisseur de Vie n'avait jamais été sous son commandement, et il était quasi certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré de serpent géant qui parle auparavant...

« Parle ! dit le serpent hargneusement.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Roy, criant par-dessus le sifflement de la pluie.

- Tu mens ! rugit le serpent. Dis-moi où est ce putain de morveux !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », répéta Roy.

Un grondement coléreux fit vibrer l'air. « Si tu ne me dis pas où il se trouve, je te _ferai_ parler », siffla le serpent monstrueux. Puis, grinçant des crocs, il se lança vers lui.

La ligne de soldats se dispersa tandis que le serpent plongeait sur le colonel pris au dépourvu. Roy eut à peine le temps de bondir hors de son chemin avant que l'endroit où il se tenait ne disparaisse entre les mâchoires du serpent.

Roy se dépêcha de reprendre son équilibre. Il entendit le feu s'ouvrir sur la bête monstrueuse, mais il savait ça ne servirait à rien ; la peau de la chose était trop épaisse pour que les balles puissent la percer ou faire le moindre dégât. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut tandis que le serpent crachait le morceau de chaussée et se retournait vers lui dans un grondement féroce. Roy réalisa soudain combien il était vulnérable. Malgré la présence de l'arme dans l'étui sur son côté, il était totalement impuissant. Le monstre n'était pas affecté par les balles, et sa défense numéro un était inutilisable pour le moment – à savoir ses fameuses flammes.

Il fut soudainement horriblement conscient de la pluie glacée cinglant son visage et détrempant ses gants. _Vous êtes impuissant sous la pluie._ N'était-ce pas ce que Hawkeye lui disait toujours ? S'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose très vite, Roy Mustang, révéré Flame Alchemist, allait être dévoré par un serpent géant de quinze mètres de long.

« Où est-il ! hurla le serpent. Dis-moi où ce sale morveux se trouve ! »

Roy ne répondit rien, rendant son regard au serpent avec des yeux noirs de défi. Si c'était ici qu'il allait trouver la mort, alors il allait la trouver comme un homme : calme et debout. Il avait déjà frôlé le seuil de la Mort après son combat contre King Bradley. Il n'avait pas peur de traverser ce portail aujourd'hui.

Le serpent sembla réaliser qu'il n'allait tirer aucune information utile de l'homme, et il eut un rugissement tonitruant de fureur. Claquant des mâchoires, il se jeta à nouveau sur Roy.

Mustang ne détourna les yeux. Il trouverait la Mort les yeux ouverts. Il se demanda ce qu'il verrait après sa mort, qui viendrait l'accueillir. Peut-être ceux qu'il aimait mais que la mort avait emportés au cours de l'année. Sa famille ? Ses vieux camarades ? Maes ? ...Fullmetal ?

Roy ne ressentit soudain plus aucune peur. Ce serait bien de revoir toutes ces personnes, songea-t-il. Si la mort lui faisait le cadeau de les revoir, il pouvait mourir serein, sans se plaindre.

Le serpent monstrueux sembla fondre sur lui au ralenti, sa gueule béante prête à délivrer le coup de grâce. Mais avant que ses crocs meurtriers se referment autour de lui, le serpent géant se redressa soudain, rugissant de douleur tandis que des pics de roche transmutés jaillissaient du sol et se plantaient sous sa mâchoire.

« Qui tu traites de grain de poussière si minuscule que tu dois demander aux autres où il est parce qu'il est trop petit pour être vu à l'œil nu ! »

Roy se figea, tout son corps se raidissant. Cette voix...

Cette voix ! Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

Avec une lenteur extrême, il se retourna en direction de la voix, comme tout le monde – et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine.

Car debout, à quelques dizaines de mètres, se détachant sur un fond d'imposantes flammes orangées, ses étincelants yeux d'or brillant d'une lueur d'irritation et ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant son visage dans le vent orageux et mêlé de pluie, se tenait nul autre qu'Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, alchimiste d'Etat certifié...

A Suivre...

* * *

**J'aimerais crier victoire. Enfin fini. Aaah. Je ne dirai pas que c'est grâce à ma cheville foulée, mais c'est vrai que ça libère du temps. :P****  
Je rappelle que l'avancement des trads est disponible sur mon site (voir mon profil), et que les reviews, ça fait _hyper _plaisir. :D **


	5. Ceux que l'on combat pour protéger

**Chapitre Cinq : Ceux que l'on combat pour protéger**

Roy resta pétrifié, incrédule, convaincu que le choc d'avoir approché la mort d'aussi près lui donnait des hallucinations.

Non... Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce soit celui qu'il pensait que c'était. C'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il s'était déjà fait avoir quand Al était venu le voir la veille. Ce devait être une erreur. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas être lui ! Fullmetal était mort...

Un court instant, Roy se demanda si son sauveur inattendu n'était pas en réalité le double sans âme de son subordonné décédé. Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur et fit parcourir son corps d'une vague d'espoir presque douloureux.

La jambe gauche du pantalon du jeune homme était en loques. Tout du genou à la cheville n'était que lambeaux de tissu déchiré. Mais sous ces restes de tissu en charpie, brillant à la lueur dansante des feux, Roy aperçut le reflet de l'acier poli.

Mustang en eut le souffle coupé, comme s'il venait d'encaisser un coup de poing du major Armstrong dans l'estomac.

Ce n'était pas vrai... Il était _impossible_ que cela puisse être vrai. Impossible !

Mais Roy eut beau essayer de faire disparaître cette pénible hallucination, la jambe artificielle semblait bien réelle.

« Toi ! siffla le serpent, le colonel stupéfait lui étant à présent complètement sorti de l'esprit. Espèce de morveux, je vais te tuer !

- Tu parles, tu parles, mais en attendant je suis toujours là, répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux dorés étincelant à la lueur des feux, donnant l'impression qu'ils brûlaient d'eux-mêmes. Tu es encore plus pathétique que la dernière fois qu'on s'est battus. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas été capable de retrouver le vieux et de le tuer.

- Espèce d'_ENFOIRÉ_ ! » rugit le serpent, l'air vibrant de l'intensité sa colère. Roy jurerait sentir les vagues de fureur traverser son corps. « Je vais te tuer, sale morveux ! » Puis sans autre préambule, il fondit sur le jeune homme.

Ce fut alors que les derniers doutes qu'il pouvait avoir sur son identité furent finalement effacés.

Alors même que le serpent géant se précipitait vers lui, le jeune homme leva les mains et les claqua, comme dans un coup de tonnerre qui résonna à travers les rues parsemées de décombres. Il appliqua une main sur son avant-bras droit. Dans une explosion d'étincelles bleues et de crépitements apparut soudain une lame de métal longue de vingt centimètres couvrant la main droite du garçon.

Roy se fit spectateur muet et incrédule alors que le garçon évitait les mâchoires du serpent d'un bond sur le côté, pour ensuite tournoyer et entailler le museau du monstre. Le serpent rugit de colère et revint brusquement à la charge pour le tenter de le mordre, mais le garçon avait déjà bondi hors d'atteinte. Dans un hurlement malfaisant, le serpent s'élança après lui, ses crocs meurtriers claquant dans l'air.

Pendant un instant, Roy ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder. Le garçon et le serpent avaient engagé un combat mortel : le garçon échappait des crocs et de la queue du serpent tout en parvenant malgré tout à lui asséner ses propres attaques et à transmuter des piques de pierres gigantesques qui jaillissaient du sol et se plantaient dans le bas-ventre de la créature. Tout cela était juste incroyable. Tout simplement impossible ! Mais bien que son cerveau essayât de lui faire croire que tout ceci n'était pas réel, Roy ne pouvait nier la scène fantastique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un autre rugissement assourdissant déchira l'air que Mustang sortit finalement de sa transe et revint au présent.

Son choc initial prenant lentement la forme d'un bourdonnement d'incrédulité persistant au fond de sa tête, Roy fut enfin apte à envisager la scène dans toute son ampleur, puis il sentit comme un seau d'eau glacée refroidir ses sens tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

En dépit de l'entrée théâtrale d'Ed (on ne pouvait plus le nier, c'était Fullmetal !) et de ses provocations au serpent, le jeune homme ne semblait pas être en aussi bonne forme que l'on n'aurait pu le penser. Son effarement à l'apparition de l'alchimiste présumé-mort passé, Roy ne pouvait ne pas remarquer que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez le prodige capricieux.

Les attaques d'Ed étaient instables et hésitantes ; loin du niveau d'intensité auquel Roy se rappelait avoir vu Ed se battre plusieurs années auparavant. Il restait plus sur la défensive et quand il attaquait, ce n'était pas au corps-à-corps mais par attaques alchimiques. Il avait l'air rompu et épuisé, comme s'il s'était déjà battu une fois avec le serpent et avait perdu. De toute évidence, il favorisait également sa jambe droite. Roy était incapable de dire ce qui n'allait pas avec son autre jambe, mais il connaissait assez l'alchimiste effronté pour savoir que si Ed montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de douleur, c'était alors que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Roy sentit son cœur se serrer alors que le serpent se lançait tout d'un coup brutalement sur Ed et parvenait presque à arracher la tête de l'alchimiste avant que ce dernier ne réussît à éviter l'attaque à temps. Avec un dernier regard pour l'adolescent blond, Roy se retourna et se pressa vers la ligne éparpillée de soldats ; tous observaient le combat avec des expressions sidérées.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? cria-t-il, les sortant tous de leur transe. Reformez les rangs ! Préparez-vous à tirer ! Première et deuxième escouades sur le front, troisième et quatrième sur les flancs ! »

Les hommes s'empressèrent de suivre ses ordres.

« Mon colonel… »

Mustang se retourna et découvrit Hawkeye soudain à ses côtés, l'air légèrement ahurie. Elle parut momentanément inapte à articuler le moindre mot. Enfin, hésitante, comme si elle craignait la réponse de Mustang : « Est-ce vraiment lui ?

- Oui. »

Le lieutenant habituellement stoïque écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, une incrédulité mêlée de stupéfaction s'épanouissant sur son visage. Mustang n'aurait pu l'en blâmer. Il avait lui-même encore un peu de mal à y croire.

« Mais, mon colonel, comment pouvons-nous attaquer si Ed se bat toujours avec cette créature ? Il va être pris dans le champ de tir.

- Contentez-vous de vous assurer que les hommes sont prêts et attendez mon signal », répondit Roy, refusant de croiser le regard du lieutenant.

Hawkeye sembla prise au dépourvu par l'ordre du colonel, mais exécuta docilement le salut militaire. « Bien, mon colonel ! » Puis, se détournant, elle rejoignit d'un pas pressé les soldats, non sans lancer un dernier regard incertain à Mustang.

De son côté, Roy avait déjà reporté son attention sur le combat en cours. Il regarda avec une angoisse grandissante le garçon et le serpent s'élancer l'un vers l'autre et se rencontrer dans un affrontement titanesque de crépitements alchimiques bleu électrique et de crocs acérés, le jeune homme se retrouvant de plus en plus sur la défensive à mesure que le combat avançait.

Il ne savait comment Ed pouvait se trouver ici et en vie. Son esprit tentait toujours de se remettre de l'émotion causée par l'apparition du garçon. Mais en réalité, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Car Roy savait que s'il ne faisait pas bientôt quelque chose, Ed mourrait pour de vrai, et tué devant ses yeux de surcroît. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Il ne le permettrait pas.

* * *

Le souffle d'Ed se faisait laborieux tandis qu'il gravissait un tas de décombres pour éviter les mâchoires d'Envy. Le serpent siffla d'un air mauvais et se jeta sur lui, manquant de lui arracher la tête. Tombant à genoux juste à temps pour échapper à une mort atroce, Ed claqua dans ses mains et les plaqua contre le sol. La chaussée transmutée jaillit en pics qui empalèrent l'Homonculus métamorphe. Le Péché rugit de douleur, mais l'attaque ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait plus que de la roche transmutée pour tuer ou ralentir un Homonculus enragé.

Ed n'attendit pas qu'Envy se fût dégagé pour partir en courant. Il devait mettre plus de distance entre le Péché et lui s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre. Il n'était pas en condition pour se battre au corps-à-corps. Malgré la réparation opérée – _encore une fois_ – arrivé à la surface, sa jambe était toujours dangereusement faible. Son genou refusait de se plier correctement, et il pouvait sentir la coque trembler sous son poids alors qu'il rampait et escaladait les ruines qu'était le paysage. Chaque pas était un véritable supplice pour le jeune alchimiste. Du sang tachait les lambeaux de son pantalon juste au-dessus du genou. Son moignon saignait, après que les chairs se soient vues déchirer par le port de métal lorsqu'Envy avait attrapé et tordu son membre artificiel entre ses mâchoires. Sa jambe allait le lâcher – et cette fois-ci probablement en-dehors de toute possibilité de réparation – s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de mettre un terme à cet affrontement.

Il était si fatigué. Après s'être échappé de la cité souterraine et des griffes d'Envy puis avoir grimpé toutes ces marches sur sa jambe brisée et lancinante, Ed usait maintenant de ses dernières forces pour courir. Il était trempé de sueur, ses cheveux lui collant aux joues, emmêlés et ternes. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, mais il se força à continuer de bouger, continuer de transmuter, continuer de se battre. Il devait arrêter Envy. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Homonculus détruire la ville ou tuer plus de gens. C'était de sa faute si l'Homonculus avait pu traverser la Porte et revenir dans ce monde. Il devait l'arrêter. Tout dépendait de s'il pouvait le faire avant que sa jambe ne cède ou que le serpent géant ne l'ait finalement piégé entre ses crocs… »

La pluie cinglait son visage tandis qu'il évitait Envy une nouvelle fois, puis virevoltait pour lui délivrer une vilaine entaille sur le museau.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla Envy, puis il lui donna un coup de queue. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éviter, la queue du serpent frappa Ed en pleine poitrine et l'envoya valser en arrière sur quelques mètres, pour le voir ensuite heurter le sol – durement.

Pendant quelques instants, Ed resta à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vision s'était obscurcie et tout semblait flou, irréel. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il avait l'impression qu'Envy venait de lui casser une ou deux côtes. Il avait à peine conscience du dit Homonculus se frayant un chemin dans sa direction à travers les décombres et ruines d'immeubles effondrés.

« Sale petit morveux, lui parvint la voix du Péché par-dessus le sifflement de la pluie battante. Sois certain que je te ferai souffrir avant de te réduire en pièces. »

Sa vision se troublant dangereusement, Ed se releva péniblement. Il porta un bras à sa poitrine, tenant délicatement ses côtes. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue, il chancela légèrement. Alors qu'il se levait pour faire face au serpent, la forme monstrueuse d'Envy se matérialisa petit à petit à travers la brume et les rideaux de pluie, ses yeux rouge sang brillant étrangement à la lueur dansante des feux brûlant au loin.

« Prêt à mourir, morveux ? siffla Envy. Je vais prendre plaisir à t'arracher les membres un à un. »

Ed lança un regard furieux au serpent géant. « Viens par là et essaye donc, enflure. » Il leva son bras droit et le tint devant lui, laissant la lame d'acier étinceler à la lueur des feux. « Et sois certain que j'aurai ton autre œil cette fois. »

Envy gronda, les babines retroussées, exhibant deux rangées de crocs aussi tranchants que des rasoirs. Dans un sifflement malfaisant, l'Homonculus métamorphe se dressa pour dominer Ed de toute sa hauteur. Puis, dans un rugissement assourdissant chargé de promesses de mort, il fondit sur l'alchimiste blessé.

Ed eut à peine le temps de bondir hors de son chemin, juste avant que l'endroit où il se tenait ne soit anéanti sous le poids d'un serpent de cinq tonnes. Il s'efforça de reculer autant qu'il pût tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les décombres jonchant le sol.

Envy se retourna vers lui dans un tourbillon, montrant les crocs, prêt à mordre et déchirer l'alchimiste en deux. Ed para et tenta de repousser la gueule du serpent avec son bras de métal. L'un des crocs d'Envy réussit néanmoins à érafler son bras et, dans son sillage, laissa une longue entaille à travers l'acier trempé.

Ed recula précipitamment, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'Homonculus enragé et lui. Mais tandis qu'il gravissait des décombres à reculons, son pied rencontra une pierre – les restes d'un immeuble effondré – et glissa. Ed poussa un cri de douleur en heurtant le sol rocailleux, malmenant ses côtes vraisemblablement cassées.

Envy fonça vers lui, ouvrant une gueule aussi profonde qu'un abysse.

Incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour se défendre, Ed claqua dans ses mains et les plaqua sur le sol. Un mur de pierre transmutée se dressa entre le serpent géant et lui dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante. Cela ne suffit cependant pas pour stopper Envy, le Péché rentrant dans le mur comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple feuille de papier. Le mur commença à se désagréger, des morceaux de pierre pleuvant sur l'alchimiste à terre. Ed regarda, horrifié, le mur se pencher, s'incliner vers lui, presque au ralenti.

Se protégeant la tête des deux bras, Ed se recroquevilla en boule et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir les centaines de kilos de pierre s'abattant sur lui. Le rugissement de l'effondrement de la structure emplit ses oreilles. Et juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, Ed crut entendre le bruit étouffé de coups de feu quelque part dans le lointain, par-dessus le fracas assourdissant de la pierre…

* * *

Mustang regarda avec horreur Ed trébucher sur les décombres et tomber à terre. Le serpent s'élança vers lui, ses crocs meurtriers prêts à déchiqueter le jeune homme. Roy aperçut un éclair crépitant de lumière bleue et un mur de pierre imposant s'éleva entre Ed et le monstre. Mais quelque soulagement qu'il ait pu avoir à cette vue fut rapidement anéanti alors qu'il voyait le serpent traverser le mur à l'allure d'un train fou. Son cœur se serra lorsque le mur se mit à pencher, puis sembla s'arrêter quand le mur s'abattit sur le jeune alchimiste en-dessous. La forme battue d'Ed disparut sous une avalanche de pierres et des tourbillons de poussière.

Pendant un instant, Roy resta figé, les yeux rivés sur les lieux de l'incident, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de tout juste assister à la véritable mort du garçon qu'il avait cru décédé pendant trois ans.

Un rugissement monstrueux fendit l'air orageux, sortant Roy de ses pensées. Son œil unique s'étrécit, demandant vengeance, et Mustang revint d'un pas vers la ligne de soldats attendant ses ordres derrière lui. Il avait attendu d'avoir la bête bien en vue. Et Ed étant enseveli sous un monceau de débris, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de le voir pris dans la ligne de tir. Il allait mettre un terme à tout ceci, et maintenant.

« A mon commandement ! cria-t-il par-dessus la pluie. _FEU !_ »

Le tir des fusils et de l'artillerie lourde s'ouvrit sur le serpent monstrueux, sur deux ouvertures – les troisième et quatrième divisions avaient finalement rejoint le reste des forces de Mustang.

Le serpent rugit de rage, ses anneaux fouettant l'air tandis que les balles pleuvaient sur lui telle une tempête de métal infernale. Pendant quelques instants, le monstre se tortilla et poussa des cris stridents. Cependant, juste au moment où Mustang pensait qu'ils allaient enfin l'abattre, un halo de lumière commença à briller autour du serpent et ce dernier se mit subitement à changer. Son corps se mit à rétrécir, sa forme serpentine se métamorphosant en quelque chose de complètement différent. Des bras et des jambes lui poussèrent brusquement. Avant que Roy n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le serpent monstrueux disparut et fut remplacé par un jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs en pics. Il se tint au milieu de la rue dévastée, habillé de vêtements noirs serrés qui exposaient la moitié de son corps maigre et musclé. Mustang ne sut tout d'abord pas comment réagir devant l'apparence mystérieuse du garçon. Puis il finit par remarquer quelque chose marquant sa cuisse gauche.

C'était un tatouage. Le tatouage d'un serpent ailé dévorant sa propre queue…

« Continuez de tirer ! » cria Roy, fixant la marque rouge sang d'un air horrifié. Il connaissait cette marque. Il savait ce qu'était vraiment cette chose. « Continuez de tirer ! »

Une nouvelle salve de coups de feu s'ouvrit sur le garçon. Même depuis là où il se tenait, Roy pouvait voir les balles frapper l'être inhumain. Mais elles ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur lui. Au lieu de ça, la colère déformait littéralement les traits de l'Homonculus, tandis que les balles ne cessaient de transpercer son corps. Il lança un regard furieux à la ligne de soldats, comme s'il souhaitait réduire chacun d'eux en charpie. Alors que les tirs s'intensifiaient et se concentraient davantage sur lui, l'Homonculus finit par protéger son visage de l'attaque. Après un dernier regard haineux en direction de Roy, le Péché se détourna et partit dans la direction opposée, disparaissant dans les ruines des rues ravagées.

« Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! cria Roy, montrant l'Homonculus du doigt. Attrapez-le ! »

Une douzaine de soldats s'en fut à la poursuite l'Homonculus. Roy n'attendit cependant pas un instant de voir s'ils allaient véritablement l'attraper. Au lieu de ça, il prit la direction du monticule de décombres où l'Homonculus métamorphe s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt – le dernier endroit où il avait aperçu Edward Elric avant que l'alchimiste mystérieusement en vie ne fût enseveli par l'effondrement d'un mur de pierre…

* * *

Tout était noir. Il voyait à peine. Il avait pour seule indication un mince rai de lumière grisâtre se faufilant entre deux pierres, signe de son salut. Ed s'efforça de bouger. Il était serré de tous côtés, piégé dans une petite poche d'air à peine aussi large qu'un vide sanitaire étroit. Malgré sa haute répugnance à l'admettre, le retard de sa croissance l'avait encore sauvé. Il semblerait que lorsque le mur se fût écroulé, l'angle de sa chute avait fait en sorte que fût créé une petite poche d'air entre le mur et sa base brisée. Ed avait réussi à échapper à l'écrasement en se roulant en boule et en se tassant contre le mur s'effondrant. Mais maintenant, coincé de toutes parts par de la roche solide, Ed se débattit pour se libérer.

Se tortillant et creusant au milieu de pierres et débris, Ed avança lentement et faiblement vers l'étroite source de lumière. Il avait mal partout. Il était si fatigué et endolori. Il était presque tenté de s'arrêter de bouger et de rester là à attendre que quelqu'un le trouve. Mais il devait se dégager. S'il abandonnait maintenant et qu'il se laissait aller dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, rien ne pouvait l'assurer qu'il puisse s'échapper un jour de ce sombre tombeau. Quelque part, Al l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il voulait au moins voir son frère une fois. De plus, il ne savait pas si Envy était encore dans les parages à tout saccager. Il devait de toute façon sortir de là pour arrêter Envy.

Chaque centimètre arrachait des cris de protestation à ses côtes tandis que l'alchimiste blessé forçait son corps meurtri à ramper. Pierres et graviers égratignaient son visage et ses mains. De la poussière encrassait ses poumons. Sa jambe gauche était presque totalement inutilisable à présent. Mais il devait s'efforcer d'avancer. Il devait sortir de là. Il devait arrêter Envy.

Il atteignit enfin la zone où l'amas de pierres laissait filtrer la lumière. Ed pouvait entendre à travers le faible sifflement de la pluie et sentir la fumée de feux lointains. Se positionnant de manière à ce que ses deux mains 

fussent au-dessus de sa tête, Ed poussa contre la pierre la plus proche. Tout d'abord, elle ne bougea pas. En mettant un peu plus d'effort dans ses muscles fatigués, Ed sentit le rocher bouger de quelques centimètres sous ses doigts. En poussant un peu plus fort, il bougea davantage. Ed entendit les rochers alentour glisser. Un dernier effort et le rocher se dégagea enfin, entrainant avec lui une petite avalanche de pierres. L'air frais s'engouffra dans le tunnel, une brise mêlée de pluie frappant le visage barbouillé de terre d'Ed.

S'efforçant de se remettre à bouger, Ed s'extirpa de l'étroite ouverture et émergea dans l'air chargé de pluie. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il achevait de se libérer des débris. Il resta assis un moment pour rassembler ses forces, avant de, lentement et avec précaution, se glisser au bas du monticule de gravats trempés de pluie. La base de sa jambe artificielle l'élançait vivement, le laissant réticent quant à mettre du poids dessus. Lorsqu'il finit par atteindre le sol, il s'appuya contre l'amas de pierres, reprenant son souffle à grand peine.

Il avait mal partout. Il était si fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas quand Envy était toujours là à semer le chaos.

Ce fut alors que le jeune alchimiste réalisa, regardant autour de lui pour se repérer, que le métamorphe n'était nulle part en vue. De même, il n'entendait rien qui pût suggérer la présence du serpent géant dans les environs.

Des bruits de course lui parvinrent soudain. Levant les yeux, il aperçut un petit groupe d'hommes en uniforme venant vers lui. Ed crut d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait que des soldats de la division dont il avait distrait l'attention d'Envy. Puis il reconnut l'homme brun menant le groupe, et il se redressa en chancelant pour les attendre.

Roy Mustang – suivi de Riza Hawkeye et du reste de ce qu'Ed avait toujours appelé la "bande de Central" – ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui. Le groupe de soldats se tenait parfaitement silencieux, le dévisageant d'un air ahuri qui laissa Ed interdit. De l'incrédulité, du choc peut-être, mais Ed n'allait pas essayer de deviner.

Il eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Ed se contenta de leur rendre leurs regards, n'étant pas trop sûr de quoi dire. Que diriez-vous à quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis plus de trois ans, exactement ?

Il sentait leurs regards le scruter, le détailler comme s'ils ne croyaient pas tout à fait que ce fût lui. Il était plus particulièrement sensible à celui de Mustang. Le colonel le regardait d'un unique œil sombre – le second se trouvant inexplicablement dissimulé derrière un bandeau qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. (Que s'était passé durant ses trois années d'absence, au juste ?) L'expression de Mustang était pour la majeure partie impassible, n'offrant aucun aperçu des pensées du colonel.

Ce silence prolongé et les regards déroutants des soldats commençant à lui faire perdre patience, Ed décida de tenter une salutation, regardant Mustang d'air renfrogné tinté d'une pointe de désinvolture.

« Ce bandeau ne vous va vraiment pas, enfoiré. Est-ce que vous pensiez que ça allait vous rendre plus populaire auprès des femmes, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Mustang se raidit de manière visible, son seul œil s'écarquillant, d'incrédulité semblerait-il.

De l'appréhension commença doucement à se faire sentir, insidieuse, formant comme un nœud dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Ils agissaient tous comme s'il venait de revenir d'entre les morts ou il-ne-savait-quoi. Et qu'en était-il du colonel ? Il se comportait si bizarrement. En temps normal, il aurait déjà répliqué par un commentaire mielleux sur son âge ou sa taille – essayant ainsi de le pousser à entamer une dispute. Au contraire, Mustang restait juste planté là à le regarder de son seul œil, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

En trois ans, il n'avait quand même pas changé au point qu'ils ne le reconnaissent plus, si ? L'auraient-ils oublié ?

Cette pensée sembla le refroidir de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'Ed s'apprêtait à leur offrir son nom pour leur rafraichir la mémoire, le colonel eut soudain un faible rire, son unique œil valide se faisant étrangement humide. Il se mit à avancer vers Ed. Puis avant qu'Ed s'en rende compte, il se retrouva serré contre la poitrine de son commandant et Némésis.

« Fullmetal... dit Mustang dans un faible gloussement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui. C'est bien toi… »

Ed resta stupéfait alors que Mustang le relâchait rapidement et le maintenait à bout de bras, le regardant des pieds à la tête. Avant qu'il ne le sache, tous les autres se pressaient autour de lui, le touchant, lui posant des questions et parlant tous à la fois.

« Où étais-tu passé ? »

« C'est vraiment toi, Ed ? »

« Boss, tu nous as tous inquiétés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ed tenta d'aligner quelques mots, mais tout le monde parlait si vite et posait tant de questions à la fois qu'il ne trouva pas la force de répondre. L'accueil du colonel le laissait encore abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, enfin ? Il s'était attendu à un minimum d'accueil, oui, mais pas vraiment de ce genre-_là_.

« Colonel, s'éleva la voix d'Hawkeye quelque part derrière l'essaim de soldats excités bourdonnant autour d'Ed. Il pourrait vous sembler judicieux de laisser Edward s'asseoir. Il semble être blessé. »

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Ed se trouvait poussé en arrière et assis sur un gros rocher. Un silence soudain envahit le groupe tandis qu'ils restaient tous debout autour de lui à le regarder, stupéfaits.

« Comment est-ce possible ? fit Fuery, les yeux presque aussi grands que ses lunettes, dévisageant la forme battue d'Ed. Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? »

Tout le monde fixa Ed, la même question gravée dans leurs regards pleins d'attente.

« De l'autre côté de la Porte, répondit Ed, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage couvert de terre. Dans un endroit appelé Allemagne. La Porte a décidé d'être une belle ordure quand j'ai offert ma vie en échange du corps d'Al. Elle m'a envoyé là-bas en guise d'Échange Équivalent. Je n'ai pu trouver un moyen de rentrer que maintenant. Malheureusement, cette chose que je combattais tout à l'heure a réussi à me suivre au retour. »

Le groupe de soldats le regarda fixement, leurs regards s'assombrissant d'une lueur qu'Ed ne sut déchiffrer.

« C'est pour ça que la transmutation n'a pas marché... murmura Havoc, sa fameuse cigarette pendant de sa bouche dans un angle assez précaire. Ed n'était pas vraiment mort… »

Ed releva brusquement la tête, plissant les yeux. « Quelle transmutation ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Plusieurs d'entre eux échangèrent des regards gênés, mais aucun n'apporta de réponse.

Ed les scruta, un sombre pressentiment mêlé d'inquiétude nouant son estomac. Il s'apprêtait à exiger à nouveau des réponses – avec cette fois un peu plus de vigueur – lorsque qu'il remarqua une autre silhouette se tenant légèrement à l'écart du cercle de soldats. A travers les rideaux de pluie et leur brume, Ed devina une personne jeune, entrant tout juste dans l'adolescence. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient autour de son visage, encadrant une paire d'yeux gris pâle qui semblaient percer son âme.

Ed se sentit arrêter de respirer. Tout d'un coup, toute fatigue l'avait quitté et le groupe de soldats l'entourant était devenu totalement insignifiant. Il ne pouvait que dévisager d'un air incrédule le garçon lui rendant son regard – le scrutant de ces yeux affreusement familiers…

Inconscient de ses propres actes, Ed se leva en sursaut et fit quelques pas instables vers l'autre jeune garçon, ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparût soudain dans un battement de cils.

« Al... »

Le nom de son frère échappa de ses lèvres comme dans un murmure, l'espoir vibrant dans sa voix hésitante.

Ed sentit une vague d'incrédulité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant envahir chaleureusement son corps. C'était Al ! Il avait son vrai corps ! Il était de nouveau entier ! La Porte lui avait rendu son corps originel ! Son sacrifice avait fonctionné ! Al n'était plus une armure !

« Al... Tu as récupéré ton corps… murmura-t-il. Ca a marché… »

Ed sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Chancelant, il tendit les bras vers Al, ne voulant rien d'autre que serrer son petit frère contre lui et s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant – qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à rendre son corps à son petit frère.

Cependant, Al ne se précipita pas dans ses bras ouverts comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu de ça, le jeune garçon restait tout bonnement cloué sur place, fixant Ed d'yeux écarquillés et débordants de larmes – presque comme s'il avait peur de lui.

« Al ? »

Ed entendit sa propre voix suppliante mêlée de confusion résonner à ses oreilles. Pourquoi son frère ne viendrait-il pas à lui ? N'avait-il pas conscience de combien il avait pu lui manquer ? Ne savait-il pas combien de fois il avait pu rêver de ce moment ? Ne savait-il pas combien il avait pu faire d'efforts pour trouver un moyen de rentrer ?

Al continuait de le regarder, ses yeux gris pâle baignés de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler. Une unique larme dégringola le long de sa joue.

Puis, dans un cri strident, Al se jeta soudain dans les bras grands ouverts de son frère, plaquant l'alchimiste au sol.

Ed rit faiblement et serra son petit frère contre lui, luttant contre ses propres larmes alors qu'Al se cramponnait à lui et pleurait hystériquement contre sa poitrine. Al s'accrochait désespérément à son frère aîné, assis sur le sol détrempé entre les jambes d'Ed.

« Tout va bien, Al. Tout va bien... » fit Ed dans un petit rire, rendant à Al son étreinte quasi désespérée. Comme il avait pu rêver de cet instant – d'être à nouveau capable de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras. « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Tout va bien, Al… Je suis rentré. »

Mais Al pleurait trop fort pour pouvoir répondre. A vrai dire, ses pleurs semblaient s'être même intensifiés, le jeune alchimiste gémissant contre la poitrine d'Ed, comme si ce qu'il lui restait de raison venait de lui être arraché à la vue de son frère aîné.

Ed sentit une vague pointe d'inquiétude finalement frôler son cœur.

« Al ? Al, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Ed, écartant doucement les mèches emmêlées et trempées de pluie du visage de son frère. Mais Al ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus profondément son visage dans la poitrine d'Ed et échappa un autre gémissement strident, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur Ed.

Ed le regarda avec une inquiétude grandissante. Qu'y avait-il ? Il commençait à prendre lentement conscience que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une joie débordante de la part de son frère était autre chose – quelque chose de plus profond et de bien plus alarmant.

« Al ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur, là », renchérit Ed, serrant son petit frère avec inquiétude.

Mais Al refusait toujours de répondre.

Serrant Al un peu plus fort, Ed lança un regard désespéré au cercle de soldats, ses yeux implorant des réponses. Personne dans le groupe de Mustang n'offrit cependant la moindre explication, le visage sombre.

Confus et effrayé, Ed ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que bercer son petit frère d'avant en arrière dans ses bras, suppliant désespérément Al de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ce dernier continua de gémir contre sa poitrine, ses sanglots à fendre à l'âme résonnant dans l'air froid et mêlé de pluie…

* * *

Envy écumait de rage tandis qu'il se faufilait au milieu des rues dévastées qu'il avait lui-même détruites. La vision de l'Homonculus était teintée de rouge. Ses dents étaient découvertes dans un grondement hargneux et terrifiant. Son corps entier était tendu, tremblant presque de colère. Il entendait derrière lui des soldats lancés à sa poursuite, mais il pouvait à peine s'en soucier. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une seule chose, sur celui qui avait échappé à son courroux – l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait et haïssait au monde.

Ce morveux... Ce sale petit morveux s'était échappé. Il lui avait volé toutes ses chances de se venger sur Hohenheim puis avait échappé à sa propre mort avec l'aide de cet enfoiré de colonel ! Si cet homme n'avait pas été là, il aurait enfin pu déchiqueter cet avorton et ses auto-mails. Il avait même été contraint de reprendre sa forme normale à cause de tous ces coups de feu. Si ces soldats n'étaient pas allés intervenir quand ils l'avaient fait, le morveux serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, si non gisant sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux.

« Halte ! Stop ! » cria une voix.

Envy jeta un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, une demi-douzaine de soldats le suivait de près.

« Arrêtez-vous ou on tire ! »

Envy prit un air renfrogné. Pitoyables humains … Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à qui ils avaient affaire. Entrant vivement dans une étroite ruelle voisine, l'Homonculus ignora la pluie de balles qui défonça le pavé quelques centimètres à peine derrière lui. Il tourna au coin et se pressa contre le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le premier soldat apparut, décidé à rattraper l'Homonculus en fuite.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas conscience que le métamorphe ne jouait plus le rôle de la proie.

Dans un violent jet de sang, le soldat tomba à terre en gargouillant, sa gorge ouverte en un trou béant. Les autres soldats firent un bond en arrière, regardant avec horreur Envy émerger de la ruelle et se poster au-dessus du soldat mort – son bras transmuté en un long pic meurtrier et taché de sang. Un sourire mauvais défigura le visage de l'Homonculus tandis qu'il détaillait chacun des soldats restants, ses yeux brillant d'une soif de sang presque diabolique.

Une nouvelle salve de coups de feu s'ouvrit sur lui, les soldats tirant à bout portant à quelques mètres de lui seulement. L'Homonculus se contenta cependant de rester planté là, son sourire psychotique s'élargissant davantage, comme si les balles qui le criblaient ne lui faisaient rien du tout.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda-t-il lorsque les soldats cessèrent finalement le feu. Sous leurs regards horrifiés, la salve de balles réapparut lentement hors du corps de l'Homonculus, s'extrayant de sa peau comme des gouttes de sueur métalliques. Des centaines de balles tombèrent ainsi aux pieds d'Envy, telle une petite pluie de métal.

Un soldat hurla et tenta de s'enfuir. Seulement, à peine eût-il fait six pas qu'Envy était sur lui. Un hurlement entrecoupé de gargouillis s'éleva dans la rue sous la pluie, avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol dans un jet de sang.

Une autre salve de balles s'ouvrit sur Envy tandis que l'Homonculus se tournait vers les autres soldats avec un large sourire mauvais et sanguinaire. Les coups de feu résonnèrent à travers les rues désertes. Mais alors que les cieux continuaient de baigner la ville de torrents de pluie glacée, les coups de feu s'estompèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât rien d'autre que le doux sifflement de la pluie pour combler le silence.

Envy se tenait au milieu de la rue souillée de sang, des corps jonchant le sol autour de lui. Du sang gouttait de la pointe de son bras transmuté, se mêlant aux filets de pluie ruisselant sur son corps.

Il fixa les corps brisés des soldats, une vague de haine intense montant en lui. Ces humains… ces créatures pitoyables étaient si faibles. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il allait s'assurer que chaque membre de leur espèce rencontre la même fin que ceux gisant en tas ensanglantés à ses pieds. Surtout _lui_… ce morveux de Fullmetal. Il allait faire payer ce sale morveux pour ce qu'il avait fait…

Le bruit de pas précipités sortit Envy de ses désirs de vengeance. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut un autre groupe de soldats venant vers lui, tous armés.

Dans un reniflement de dédain, Envy se retourna et fila, disparaissant dans les ruines dévastées de la ville. Bien qu'il sût parfaitement qu'il aurait pu s'occuper des soldats avec assez de facilité, il avait eu sa dose de coups de feu pour aujourd'hui et n'avait aucune envie d'en prendre davantage. Même si les balles n'avaient que peu voire aucun effet sur lui, elles faisaient tout de même mal. Son œil, tout particulièrement, restait toujours douloureux après le coup que lui avait porté le morveux. Bien que la blessure guérie et sa vue restaurée grâce à ses pouvoirs régénérateurs, il l'irritait toujours.

Un mauvais grognement gronda dans la gorge d'Envy. Il allait _tuer_ ce morveux…

Se frayant un chemin à travers le paysage dévasté, l'Homonculus déboucha enfin sur une partie indemne de la ville. Il y avait des soldats partout. Une grande partie essayait de garder les civils éloignés de la zone pendant que d'autres criaient dans tous les sens pour déblayer les débris et alerter les unités de lutte contre les incendies. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de remarquer sa présence, Envy se transforma en un soldat anonyme et se fondit dans la foule. Personne ne fit attention à lui.

Alors qu'il se séparait de la foule et se glissait dans une ruelle déserte, il laissa une grimace déformer son visage d'emprunt. Il attendrait le bon moment pour se venger du morveux. Il y avait trop de monde aux alentours pour attaquer le gamin maintenant, surtout s'il avait rejoint son unité militaire. Il attendrait. Et lorsque le morveux serait seul…

Un sourire mauvais fendit le visage d'Envy.

« Eh ! Toi, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria soudain une voix.

Envy s'arrêta et regarda au bout d'une allée qu'il était sur le point de dépasser. Un officier en uniforme se tenait là, flanqué d'une douzaine d'autres soldats. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient couverts de bandages improvisés et tachés de sang. Quelques autres étaient transportés sur des civières. Un des hommes sur les brancards semblait avoir perdu une jambe.

« Tu es blessé ? héla l'officier. Les équipes médicales des secours ont du mal à atteindre cette zone à cause de l'état des routes. La chose qui nous a attaqués, quelle qu'elle soit, a détruit tous les axes principaux du quartier. Il y a un hôpital militaire pas loin d'ici. Si tu y vas, tu peux venir avec nous. »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Envy transforma furtivement son bras afin qu'il ait l'air d'avoir subi une quelconque blessure. Tenant son épaule maintenant sanglante, l'Homonculus métamorphe prit son air le plus convainquant.

« Oui. C'est exactement là où j'allais. Ce monstre vient de tuer la moitié de mon unité. Je suis l'un des seuls survivants. »

L'officier hocha distraitement la tête. « C'est le cas de la moitié des soldats ici présents… » murmura-t-il. D'un signe de la main, le groupe se remit en marche.

Envy se joignit à eux en silence, marchant un peu en retrait des soldats blessés. Il poussa un soupir irrité en son for intérieur. Il n'avait aucune envie de les accompagner à un stupide hôpital, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'attirer plus d'attention sur lui en refusant de l'aide. Il attendrait juste l'occasion de s'éclipser discrètement.

Peu de temps après, l'hôpital était en vue. C'était un bâtiment trapu et peu attrayant qui semblait presque menaçant dans les ténèbres pluvieuses, comme un être malveillant. Une impression de mort semblait peser au-dessus de lui. Des soldats blessés s'entassaient dans la salle des urgences et devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Des médecins traversaient la foule à droite à gauche en toute hâte, tentant de soigner les soldats blessés qui entraient en chancelant ou sur des brancards imbibés de sang portés par leurs camarades. Gémissement et cris étouffés résonnaient par-dessus le chahut des docteurs, infirmières et blessés.

Envy ressentit une profonde satisfaction l'envahir. Bien. Il espérait qu'ils crèvent tous. Il était juste déçu de ne pas avoir pu les achever auparavant, ou de ne pas pouvoir le faire maintenant.

Tandis qu'un médecin et plusieurs infirmières se précipitaient pour examiner les nouveaux arrivants, Envy s'éclipsa par une autre entrée. Les couloirs étaient pleins de soldats blessés, beaucoup d'entre eux s'étant assis sur le sol, tous les sièges et chariots d'hôpital étant déjà occupés par tous les autres. Il passa devant eux à grands pas, leur accordant à peine un regard. Il devait trouver une autre issue s'il voulait sortir sans être vu.

Presque personne ne remarqua ce soldat au milieu des centaines d'autres qui s'entassaient dans la petite zone des urgences.

Les couloirs se faisaient moins peuplés à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans l'immeuble – la plupart du personnel hospitalier s'occupant des flots de blessés à l'entrée. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment dans le couloir. S'il n'avait pas été certain du contraire, il aurait presque pu croire que cette partie de l'hôpital était abandonnée. Des chambres s'alignaient d'un côté du couloir pendant que des rangées de fenêtres s'étendaient sur l'autre. De l'autre côté du verre strié de pluie se déployait un ciel orageux.

Envy avait presque atteint le bout du couloir lorsqu'il entendit soudain dans une allée adjacente des pas venant vers lui, ainsi que deux voix parlant d'un ton frénétique et troublé.

« Contactez les cliniques nord et sud et demandez-leur de nous envoyer autant de médecins qu'ils peuvent. Nous n'avons pas assez de personnel pour prendre en charge toutes les victimes seuls. Nous sommes submergés. Docteur Heins n'est pas certain que nous ayons assez de matériel pour nous occuper de tout le monde.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas en transférer une partie vers un autre hôpital ?

- La plupart des principaux axes se sont vus détruits par cette chose que l'armée combattait. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les transporter, et nous sommes l'installation médicale la plus proche de cette partie de la ville. »

Les voix se rapprochaient rapidement. Peu désireux d'être vu ou questionné, Envy se glissa dans une des chambres vides. Juste au moment où il fermait la porte, il entendit les deux docteurs passer en toute hâte en direction de la réception.

Envy resta là quelques instants sans bouger, attendant de voir si quelqu'un d'autre passait dans les parages. Il n'entendit rien d'autre de l'autre côté de la porte. Une sorte de vague de lumière scintillante parcourant son corps, Envy reprit sa forme habituelle.

La main sur la porte, il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée pour sortir lorsqu'il perçut un léger gémissement à peine audible derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, Envy s'aperçut que la chambre qu'il pensait être vide était en réalité occupée. Un lit simple se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, une mince silhouette allongée sous les couvertures.

La curiosité l'emportant, Envy fit un pas vers elle. Qui que ce fût, il dormait. Le manque de réaction et de mouvement à son entrée le prouvait. Lorsqu'il approcha du lit et vit le visage de son occupant, l'Homonculus se figea instantanément, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise – puis s'étrécissant dans une vague de haine presque instantanée.

De longs cheveux blonds reposaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ondulant tels des vagues de l'or le plus fin. Des traits qu'Envy ne connaissait que trop bien lui faisaient face, le narguant par la présence de celui qu'il haïssait plus que n'importe qui – à l'exception peut-être d'Hohenheim en personne –, celui qui avait échappé à son courroux tout à l'heure, mais qui reposait maintenant de manière inexplicable dans cet hôpital militaire, endormi.

C'était _lui_ ! Le morveux ! Le tout petit minus que l'armée avait pour une raison quelconque trouvé assez qualifié pour devenir alchimiste d'État certifié.

Une haine si intense qu'elle en était presque douloureuse monta en Envy, du rouge envahissant sa vision. Une grimace meurtrière déforma le visage du métamorphe tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une lueur de haine presque démentielle. Dans un éclair de lumière étincelant, l'Homonculus transforma son bras en un pic acéré. En deux grandes enjambées, il était au chevet du jeune garçon, son bras tenu en arrière par-dessus son épaule, dans la parodie mortelle d'un coup de poing.

Il allait tuer le morveux ! Il allait le transpercer et se délecter de la lueur d'agonie dans les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il se réveillerait en sursaut et s'étranglerait sur son dernier souffle.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait tout juste à délivrer le coup final et mortel dans le cœur de son ennemi, il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le fit s'immobiliser, et le rouge voilant sa vision disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le bras droit du garçon... Non seulement avait-il un bras de chair, mais marquant son épaule était un tatouage rouge sang. Le tatouage d'un serpent ailé dévorant sa propre queue.

La lueur meurtrière des yeux d'Envy se changea lentement en un air de stupeur presque comique. Son bras retomba sur son côté, reprenant inconsciemment sa forme d'origine. Pendant un moment, l'Homonculus ne put rien faire d'autre que rester planté là, les yeux rivés sur la marque familière.

Ce... C'était impossible. Ce garçon… ce n'était pas ce morveux de Fullmetal. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un double sans âme – le résultat d'une transmutation humaine ratée.

Un Homonculus...

Envy resta là à dévisager le jeune homme d'un air hébété, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper à la tête.

Un léger gémissement échappa de la gorge du garçon, ses paupières s'ouvrant faiblement. Il tourna fiévreusement sa tête sur le côté, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Malgré le fait qu'il fût partiellement inconscient, il était évident qu'il souffrait terriblement – ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa respiration difficile et sa peau rouge et enflammée.

Faiblement, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent, voilés par la fièvre. Durant un seconde, il sembla trop souffrant pour savoir où il était. Puis, clarifiant sa vision en un clignement d'yeux dorés affreusement familiers, il leva les yeux vers l'Homonculus se tenant à côté de son lit. Les yeux du garçon étaient vides, dénués de toute étincelle de reconnaissance.

« Ils vous ont envoyé pour me tuer ? demanda faiblement le garçon d'une voix rauque, presque inaudible. Le colonel n'a pas pu le faire lui-même… »

Envy resta un instant immobile, dévisageant l'Homonculus de son ennemi juré avec stupéfaction. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir un Homonculus du morveux ? Qui avait pu tenter de le ressusciter ? Pensaient-ils que le morveux était mort et avaient-ils essayé de le ramener à travers la transmutation humaine ? Mais alors pourquoi le garçon était-il tout seul ici sans personne pour le surveiller ?

Quelles que fussent les circonstances – et malgré toutes les questions et le choc pur tourbillonnant dans l'esprit d'Envy – la question posée par le garçon n'était pas passée inaperçue ; ni sa demande résignée sur sa mort prochaine, presque espérée. Une idée commença lentement à prendre forme dans l'esprit d'Envy, et soudain il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Envy se pencha sur le lit du garçon, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, petit », sourit-il en passant doucement un bras derrière les épaules du garçon et sous ses jambes afin de le soulever dans ses bras. Le garçon était trop faible et accablé par la fièvre pour se débattre. « Je suis ton nouveau meilleur ami… »

Puis, embarquant le garçon fiévreux avec lui, Envy se retourna et se glissa hors de la chambre, disparaissant au bout du couloir et dans la nuit orageuse...

A Suivre...

* * *

**Eh, vous avez vu ? Avant de partir pour mon voyage Erasmus, je vous envoie des trucs dans tous les sens ! Heureux ?  
Alors on laisse s'évaporer la rancœur accumulée pendant 7 mois (oh, déjà ? oups...) sans nouvelles, et on envoie des reviews, weeee ! :D**

**(Les prochains ne seront peut-être pas aussi longs à venir, je vais peut-être m'ennuyer là-bas... et les deux autres trads arrivent bientôt à terme, donc... ;))**


	6. Ceux à qui l'on ment

**Chapitre Six : Ceux à qui l'on ment  
**

La voiture était silencieuse. Seuls le battement régulier des essuie-glaces et celui continuel de la pluie sur le toit brisaient le silence. Ed regardait par la fenêtre, les rues pluvieuses de Central défilant devant ses yeux. C'était tellement bizarre. Voilà plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Central, mais il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Rien n'avait changé, comme si ces trois dernières années n'avaient jamais été. Pourtant Ed savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui était impossible de faire comme s'il n'était pas resté coincé de l'autre côté de la Porte et séparé de tout ce qu'il connaissait et ceux qu'il aimait pendant si longtemps. Ces rues, ces bruits, si familiers et inchangés malgré ses longues années d'absence, rendaient son retour tellement plus irréel, plus encore que l'attitude étrange de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Dans le siège devant lui, Hawkeye manœuvrait la voiture avec habileté à travers les rues de la cité. Bien que le lieutenant restât stoïque, les yeux fermement fixés sur la route, Ed aurait pu jurer sentir son regard le scruter. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement ou s'arrêtaient à un stop, il voyait du coin de ses yeux se détourner pour l'observer par le rétroviseur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la prendre sur le fait, Hawkeye regardait déjà de nouveau droit devant elle, fixant la route comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée des yeux.

Sur le siège arrière, Al était assis à côté de son frère aîné, s'appuyant contre lui. Ed était heureux de cette proximité. Après tant d'années de séparation et tous les évènements atroces ayant entrainé son retour, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer Al fort dans ses bras et y trouver l'assurance que le garçon à ses côtés était bel et bien son petit frère redevenu de chair et d'os. Il avait passé son bras auto-mail par-dessus les épaules d'Al, serrant le jeune alchimiste contre lui. Al semblait lui aussi se réjouir de ce contact. Il s'appuya contre Ed, lui rendant silencieusement son étreinte. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'Ed était vraiment là.

Ed commençait à s'inquiéter pour Al. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur le champ de bataille et que le jeune garçon s'était précipité dans ses bras – en larmes, et le plaquant au sol dans une étreinte quasi désespérée – , Al n'avait pas pipé mot. Ed avait réussi à le calmer après quelques minutes, mais avant qu'il ait pu parvenir à tirer une quelconque explication de son petit frère, le colonel était intervenu et avait suggéré d'emmener Ed à l'hôpital pour faire examiner ses blessures. Toujours aussi têtu, Ed avait refusé d'office. Il voulait qu'on lui expliquât enfin le comportement d'Al et de tous les autres. De plus, il avait connu pire et n'avait besoin de personne (encore moins Mustang) pour le materner.

Malheureusement, il semblait que ce se fût exactement ce que le colonel avait entrepris de faire. Avant qu'Ed n'ait pu opposer la moindre résistance – surtout alors qu'il était toujours en train d'essayer de calmer son frère en sanglots –, Mustang les avait tous deux fait entrer dans sa voiture privée et ordonné à Hawkeye de les conduire au Quartier Général de Central.

Le dit colonel se trouvait actuellement assis à l'avant aux côté d'Hawkeye. A la différence de la tireuse d'élite, Mustang ne semblait pas se soucier qu'Ed le surprît à se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour le dévisager. On aurait dit qu'il vérifiait pour s'assurer qu'Ed était toujours là – comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparût soudainement.

Ed commençait à devenir anxieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir. Par la manière dont tout le monde agissait autour de lui – comme effrayés qu'il ne soit pas réellement lui – et par la manière dont ils refusaient de répondre à aucune de ses questions, il était évident qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, particulièrement lorsque c'était quelque chose qui avait fait frôler la dépression nerveuse à son frère. Il avait beau avoir disparu ces trois dernières années, il avait vécu les quinze premières années de sa vie avec Al presque constamment à ses côtés, et il savait que quelque chose devait être vraiment grave pour que son frère craque et ait une telle crise de nerfs.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui disaient pas.

Le bâtiment blanc du Quartier Général de Central City se matérialisa lentement à travers les rideaux de pluie, menaçant. Ed se trouva tout d'un coup nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il ne s'attendait pas à enfin retrouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui et de revoir tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Il était encore moins préparé à faire face aux réactions de tout le monde face lui – comme s'il venait de revenir d'entre les morts ou quelque chose dans le genre La réaction d'Al à sa vue lui laissait une sensation désagréable constante dans l'estomac.

Hawkeye ralentit et stoppa la voiture devant le bâtiment militaire. Sans même attendre qu'elle eût coupé le contact, Mustang sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller du côté d'Ed. Il ouvrit la portière et prit Ed par le coude. Ed sentit Al resserrer brièvement sa prise, avant de le lâcher avec réticence. Avec l'aide du colonel, Ed sortit de la voiture et se tint debout un peu chancelant. En dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt – qu'il allait bien et n'avait pas besoin de la moindre assistance médicale –, il était impossible de nier que la base de sa jambe était salement amochée et l'élançait continuellement, ou que la douleur de ses côtes s'enflammait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Il était fatigué et endolori, et bien qu'il préférât mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, il était presque heureux d'avoir Mustang sur qui s'appuyer. A présent debout, il se demanda s'il aurait été capable de marcher jusqu'au bureau du colonel tout seul avec sa jambe et son auto-mail dans l'état où ils étaient.

Hawkeye s'avança et ouvrit un parapluie qu'elle maintint au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous les deux. Al apparut tout d'un coup et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, son petit frère avait pris son bras pour le passer derrière ses épaules, stabilisant Ed entre Mustang et lui.

Avant qu'Ed n'ait l'occasion de protester à propos de cette position embarrassante, tous deux l'emmenèrent dans le bâtiment, Hawkeye les suivant un demi pas derrière eux avec le parapluie. Ils se frayèrent rapidement un chemin à travers le bâtiment jusqu'au bureau de Mustang. Alors qu'ils entraient, Mustang relâcha sa prise sur Ed et lui indiqua les deux canapés se faisant face au milieu de la pièce. Ed boita avec précaution vers l'un deux avec l'aide d'Al et s'assit, laissant sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine d'un air épuisé. Al s'assit tout près de lui. Ed entendit plus qu'il ne vit Mustang bouger à travers la pièce, quelque part au-delà du rideau de mèches détrempées lui bloquant la vue, mais il ne leva pas la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était trop fatigué pour bouger ou pour s'en préoccuper. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Mustang se placer devant lui qu'il sortit finalement de sa torpeur.

« Redresse-toi », ordonna Mustang.

Ed se laissa aller contre le canapé, grimaçant involontairement quand ses côtes l'élancèrent douloureusement. « Vous ne vous arrêtez vraiment jamais de donner des ordres à tout le monde, hein ? Je viens à peine de revenir de l'autre côté de la Porte et de combattre un serpent géant de quinze mètres de long – sans mentionner le fait d'avoir dû m'extirper d'une montagne de pierres ! – et vous me donnez déjà des ordres. Je suis vraiment trop crevé pour m'occuper de vos conneries égocentriques, là. »

Malgré l'impertinence d'Ed et le choix de mots crus, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Mustang. « Ca fait plaisir de voir que trois ans n'ont pas changé ta charmante personnalité, répondit-il. Tu es toujours le même sale gosse mal élevé dont je me souviens. »

Ed prit un air renfrogné, mais il manquait un peu d'intensité. Il était juste trop fatigué pour y mettre plus de conviction. Et puis, qu'importe combien Mustang pouvait l'emmerder parfois, c'était étrangement réconfortant de retomber dans leurs habituels échanges de piques et d'insultes.

« Maintenant, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et redresse-toi, ordonna de nouveau Mustang, anéantissant efficacement la moindre sympathie qu'il ait pu avoir pour lui quelques instants plus tôt. Je veux voir tes côtes.

- Je vais bien, grogna Ed. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'examine. »

Mustang, cependant, connaissait Ed depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas se laisser avoir.

« Arrête de jouer les durs. Je t'ai vu prendre un coup dans la poitrine avant de te faire enterrer vivant. Tu fais exprès de ne pas respirer normalement. Je vois bien que tes côtes te font mal. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je te traine de force dans un hôpital, je te suggère de coopérer et d'enlever ta chemise. Il est possible que tu aies quelques côtes cassées et je ne veux pas que tu ailles saigner partout sur mon canapé. »

Ed prit un air renfrogné – y mettant cette fois-ci un peu plus d'intensité – mais suivit docilement les ordres du colonel et retira sa chemise sale et détrempée. De vilains bleus violacés recouvraient la plus grande partie du torse de l'alchimiste. Ed serra les dents quand Mustang se mit à tâter doucement mais fermement ses côtes, à la recherche de cassures.

« Il n'y a pas l'air d'y en avoir de cassées, dit finalement Mustang après quelques minutes. Elles semblent juste fortement meurtries. Je suggérerais de les bander pour les soutenir malgré tout. »

Comme si elle avait anticipé les besoins du colonel, Hawkeye apparut à ses côtés et lui tendit un étroit rouleau de tissu – la chose que Mustang avait cherchée en fouillant dans son bureau tout à l'heure. Mustang prit la bande avec un signe de tête de remerciement et commença à l'enrouler autour de la poitrine de l'autre alchimiste.

Tandis que Mustang s'occupait de soigner les blessures de son subordonné, Ed prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère cadet. Al se tenait proche de lui, ses cheveux blond foncé détrempés tombant de manière désordonnée autour de son visage. Il avait l'air exténué, comme s'il venait de vivre la pire journée de son existence. Ed tenta de croiser le regard de son frère, mais l'autre garçon semblait trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Il fixait le bras auto-mail d'Ed, comme envoûté par ses articulations mécaniques et le placage éraflé. Les yeux d'Al étaient vides et distants, comme s'il regardait en réalité quelque chose à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Ed sentit une pointe d'inquiétude resurgir, insidieuse. Al se comportait bizarrement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, Mustang requérait de nouveau son attention.

Prudemment, le colonel remonta les bords déchirés de ce qui avait un jour été la jambe gauche du pantalon d'Ed. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant en-dessous la chair déchirée et sanglante à la base de la jambe artificielle d'Ed. « Tu devrais voir un médecin », dit-il, son seul œil s'obscurcissant d'une émotion qu'Ed ne sut déchiffrer alors qu'il prenait le chiffon humide que lui tendait Hawkeye et l'appliquait sur le moignon sanglant. « Ca pourrait s'infecter. » Il tamponna doucement le sang en coagulation. « Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait que quelqu'un t'a attaqué avec un couteau émoussé. Est-ce arrivé en traversant la Porte ?

- Non, soupira Ed, grimaçant quand Mustang toucha une entaille particulièrement douloureuse. Ca m'est arrivé quand j'essayais d'échapper à Envy.

- Envy ? fit Hawkeye.

- Ouais. Un homunculus, répondit Ed, le visage sombre. C'était lui, le serpent géant que je combattais. C'est un métamorphe et il peut prendre la forme de n'importe qui et de n'importe quoi. Il fait partie des sept Homonculus qu'Al et moi pourchassions quand on cherchait encore la Pierre Philosophale. Il a traversé la Porte et s'est retrouvé bloqué de l'autre côté comme moi. Malheureusement, pour des raisons que je ne comprendrai probablement jamais, on s'est tous les deux retrouvés au même endroit et on a retraversé la Porte ensemble. En gros, il me tient responsable pour tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé de mal, et s'est récemment mis pour objectif numéro un de me tuer. » Ed poussa un soupir et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le canapé d'un air las. « Je dois l'admettre, il était pas loin de réussir à quelques occasions... » Sa tête se redressa soudain et il transperça Mustang d'un regard inquiet. « Où est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas vu où il est parti après m'être fait ensevelir.

- Nous l'avons fait fuir, répondit Mustang, toujours occupé à nettoyer les blessures d'Ed. J'ai envoyé quelques-uns de mes hommes à sa poursuite.

- Vous l'avez attrapé ? Est-ce qu'il s'est échappé ? demanda Ed, se penchant maintenant en avant. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Mustang refusa de croiser son regard. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ed lança un regard furieux à Mustang, ses yeux d'or étincelant. « Vous l'avez laissé s'échapper ? cria-t-il, de la frustration dans la voix. Comment avez-vous pu laisser un meurtrier psychopathe s'échapper comme ça ? Qui sait ce dont il est capable ! Pas étonnant que vous ne soyez pas déjà devenu Führer, avec aussi peu de jugeote ! »

Mustang continua à tamponner la chair déchiquetée d'Ed, son bon œil restant distant et indéchiffrable. « Je ne l'ai pas suivi moi-même parce que je m'inquiétais plus de savoir si tu étais mort ou non. »

Ed s'arrêta, sa colère s'évaporant presque instantanément. « Oh... » murmura-t-il. Légèrement embarrassé par la sincérité franche du colonel, l'alchimiste blond se laissa de nouveau aller contre le canapé et resta silencieux pendant que Mustang finissait de nettoyer la base de sa jambe, puis l'enroulait dans une autre bande de gaze.

En ayant terminé avec le pire des blessures d'Ed, Mustang jeta un œil à l'auto-mail salement endommagé du jeune alchimiste. « Je suppose que tu as déjà essayé de réparer ça avec l'alchimie », déclara-t-il.

Ed acquiesça de manière détachée. « Je l'ai réparé assez pour pouvoir marcher, mais c'est toujours loin d'être en état. Je pourrais probablement le réparer plus en profondeur, mais je suis juste trop fatigué pour le moment. Il va falloir beaucoup de concentration pour le réparer correctement et restaurer le réseau interne. »

Mustang hocha la tête. « Je vois. Alors tu devrais attendre de t'être parfaitement rétabli, ou bien aller voir un mécanicien auto-mail. Mon domaine d'expertise est l'alchimie, et non le métal. Je ne ferai probablement qu'empirer les choses si j'essayais.

- Je peux le faire », intervint soudain Al.

Mustang et Ed levèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris – ayant presque oublié la présence du jeune alchimiste.

Les ignorant tous les deux, Al se pencha subitement vers son frère. Avant qu'Ed n'ait le temps de demander ce que son frère prévoyait de faire, Al claqua dans ses mains et les pressa sur la jambe d'Ed. Une intense lumière bleue enveloppa le membre artificiel. Lorsque la lumière se fut enfin dissipée, Ed baissa les yeux pour voir sa jambe de nouveau entière. Il essaya de plier le genou et d'agiter ses orteils métalliques. Son auto-mail répondait parfaitement à ses ordres, bien que ses mouvements fussent encore un peu saccadés. Mais ce n'était rien qu'un peu d'huile ne pût arranger.

« Ce n'est probablement pas aussi bon que ce que tu aurais pu faire, dit Al d'une voix timide, comme s'il était inquiet de ne pas rencontrer l'approbation de son frère. Si ce n'est pas assez bon, au moins ça pourra tenir le temps que tu sois suffisamment reposé pour le faire toi-même. »

Ed releva les yeux vers son petit frère, légèrement ébahi. Lui-même avait seulement appris à transmuter son auto-mail pour le faire durer assez longtemps pour aller voir Winry et le faire réparer chez elle. Les différents types de métaux du membre rendaient la transmutation difficile, et le réseau interne était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait réparer que partiellement la plupart du temps. Quand Al avait-il appris à faire ça ?

« C'est bon, Al, l'assura-t-il. Tu as fait du bon travail. Il marche sans problème maintenant. »

Le visage d'Al s'illumina de satisfaction aux louanges de son frère, mais Ed vit quelque chose – comme une ombre noire – persister dans les yeux de l'autre garçon.

« Quand as-tu appris à transmuter un auto-mail ? demanda-t-il, toujours curieux à propos du talent inattendu de son frère. Ca m'a pris des années pour apprendre. »

Comme une porte qui se ferme en claquant, le visage d'Al se ferma et son esquisse de sourire disparut. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel il regarda son frère, ses yeux se faisant de plus en plus tourmentés.

« Je ne m'en suis rappelé qu'il y a peu de temps... murmura-t-il, refusant soudain de regarder son frère dans les yeux. Je me suis rappelé comme tu le faisais quand je me suis souvenu de tout le reste...

- Tout le reste ? dit Ed. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout le reste ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Les yeux d'Al furent soudain débordants de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Son expression se faisait de plus en plus distante, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque de trop affreux pour en parler.

« Al, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ed, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mais avant que le jeune alchimiste n'ait pu dire quelque chose, un coup se fit soudain entendre à la porte du colonel. Elle s'ouvrit, révélant Havoc, Fulman, Breda et Fuery se tenant devant l'entrée du bureau. Tous étaient dégoulinants de pluie et semblaient avoir suivi Mustang jusqu'au QG directement depuis le champ de bataille.

« Oui ? demanda Mustang.

- Des équipes de déblaiement et des unités de pompiers ont été envoyées dans toutes les parties dévastées de la ville », répondit Falman dans un salut avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Les trois autres soldats le suivirent. « Les équipes de secours d'urgence sont actuellement à la recherche de victimes civiles au milieu des débris. On signale déjà plusieurs dizaines de soldats morts. Tous les blessés ont été rapatriés vers l'hôpital militaire Est de Central, mais l'hôpital est trop petit pour s'occuper de tout le monde. Ils essayent de faire venir plus de médecins ou de transférer les blessés les moins critiques vers d'autres hôpitaux civils, mais à cause des dégâts causés par le monstre, de nombreuses routes sont bloquées. »

Mustang poussa un soupir las. « Très bien. Veillez à ce que tous les soldats de réserve soient assignés au dégagement des routes. Envoyez également tous les véhicules militaires disponibles à l'hôpital Est pour aider au transfert des blessés.

- Oui, mon colonel ! » saluèrent les quatre hommes.

Ce fut alors que Mustang sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose. « Lieutenant Havoc, dit-il d'une voix soudain sévère. Ne vous avais-je pas assigné de garde à l'hôpital ?

- Si, vous l'aviez fait, mon colonel, dit Havoc en figeant au garde-à-vous. Mais Al et moi avons entendu des bruits de combat et sommes venus voir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre lorsque nous sommes partis ; il semblait être inconscient. J'ai supposé qu'il était sans danger de partir voir l'altercation. »

Mustang avait l'air mécontent. « Je veux que cette chose soit gardée. Je ne veux pas qu'on la lâche des yeux.

- Oui, mon colonel. Je suis désolé, mon colonel, dit Havoc. Je retourne à mon poste immédiatement.

- Faites donc ça, dit Mustang. Et prenez quelqu'un avec vous. A partir de maintenant, je veux deux gardes pour surveiller cette chose. »

Havoc acquiesça et opéra un nouveau salut brusque.

Pendant ce temps, Ed observait l'échange dans un silence confus, toujours conscient de la présence de son petit frère à ses côtés. « Pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital avec Havoc ? demanda-t-il, regardant son frère d'un air inquiet. Étais-tu blessé ou quelque chose ? »

Al secoua la tête – les yeux toujours humides par ce qu'il le dérangeait – mais n'offrit aucune réponse.

En ayant finalement assez, Ed fusilla toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce du regard. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il, la colère montant dans sa voix. Les réactions étranges de tout le monde à son retour, le trouble de son frère, le colonel qui lui tournait autour comme une mère poule, tous ces commentaires incompréhensibles, tout ça commençait vraiment à l'effrayer. Quelque chose se passait – quelque chose de grave. Et il savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

« Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, balayant son regard à travers la pièce. Il se retourna vers son petit frère. « Al, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi es-tu même à Central ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Resembool ? »

Comme s'il ne pouvait plus retenir sa peine ou le douloureux secret plus longtemps, le visage d'Al se défigura, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue. « Tout le monde te croyait mort, sanglota-t-il, fixant Ed d'yeux gris pleins de larmes. Je suis venu à Central parce qu'après que tu as récupéré mon corps, j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs datant du temps où j'étais attaché à cette armure. Je voulais parler au colonel Mustang pour voir s'il pouvait m'aider à me souvenir de quelque chose.

« Alors que je repartais, j'ai rencontré Shou Tucker. Il m'a kidnappé parce qu'il voulait ressusciter Nina. Il voulait que je l'aide à te ramener pour que tu puisses lui faire une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale... »

Un sanglot coupa la voix d'Alphonse, mais il se força à poursuivre. « Il voulait te ramener par la transmutation humaine. On a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais on n'a pas pu y arriver à temps. Tucker utilisait les sous-sols du Laboratoire N°5 et avait cet immense cercle de transmutation avec tous les éléments nécessaires pour faire un être humain. Il avait aussi ces citernes d'Eau Rouge pour les utiliser en Échange Équivalent, et –

- Wowowow, attends, l'interrompit Ed, blêmissant à vue d'œil tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre, son visage prenant une teinte presque fantomatique. Tu es en train de me dire que Tucker a fait une transmutation humaine ? »

Al acquiesça d'un air misérable.

Durant un long moment de silence, Ed dévisagea Al. Puis, avec hésitation : « Tu veux dire qu'il a créé un Homonculus... de moi ? »

Un nouveau hochement de son frère.

Ed resta assis là hébété, essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était stupéfié d'horreur. Quelqu'un avait tenté de le ressusciter ? Et avait créé un Homonculus à la place ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il fixa Al, essayant de croire au récit terrifiant de son frère.

Al laissa échapper un autre sanglot entrecoupé de larmes. « Il te ressemblait tellement, Grand-frère », sanglota-t-il, son visage défiguré par la douleur du souvenir. Sans préavis, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère, exactement comme il l'avait fait sur le champ de bataille. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Ed, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. « Il parlait même comme si c'était toi », pleura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de son frère. « Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. On pensait tous que tu étais mort, et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser combien il pouvait te ressembler. Et puis quand je t'ai vu te battre contre Envy, j'ai cru que ça pouvait peut-être être lui. Je ne savais pas quoi penser... Je voulais tellement que ce soit vraiment toi, mais je ne savais pas... Je... » Mais Al ne put finir sa phrase. La pression et l'angoisse de ces deux derniers jours, en plus du choc du retour inattendu de son frère, étaient finalement devenues trop importantes pour lui, et il craqua. Dans un cri et un soubresaut, il s'agrippa plus fort à Ed, presque comme s'il essayait toujours de se convaincre que son frère était vraiment là. Ses sanglots étouffés résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Ed serra silencieusement son frère contre lui, perdu et complètement abasourdi. Il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Tucker avait créé un Homonculus à son image – un double sans âme. Il avait un Homonculus. Une de ces créatures sans âme qu'Al et lui avaient passé plus de deux ans à combattre...

Levant la tête vers Mustang et les autres soldats, ces derniers le regardant le visage sombre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Ed transperça le colonel d'un regard déterminé dur comme l'acier.

« Je veux le voir », dit-il.

* * *

Les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire Est étaient remplis de soldats blessés. Beaucoup étaient allongés sur des lits d'hôpital, et d'autres étaient assis par terre. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour laisser deux personnes marcher côte à côte. Les infirmières se précipitaient à droite à gauche, faisant tout leur possible pour s'occuper de tous les blessés. L'odeur de sang persistait dans l'air tandis que les cris lointains créaient un fond sonore terrifiant, s'ajoutant aux autres cris et gémissement des hommes blessés.

Ed s'efforça d'ignorer les visions d'enfer l'entourant alors qu'il suivait Mustang à travers les couloirs bondés. Ils marchaient rapidement, le long manteau rouge d'Ed claquant derrière lui à chaque pas. Al le lui avait prêté. Sa chemise était trop sale et déchirée pour être portée de nouveau, et n'ayant rien d'autre sur le dos que les bandages couvrant ses côtes, il avait besoin de quelque chose contre la pluie et le froid.

Son frère suivait de près derrière lui, tout comme Hawkeye, Havoc et le reste du groupe du colonel. Al semblait collé à Ed, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner au-delà de sa portée.

Ils marchèrent rapidement à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que les amas de soldats blessés ne commencent à diminuer et que les couloirs ne se fassent plus silencieux. Le chaos de la salle des urgences laissa lentement place aux couloirs vides de chambres de patients. La pluie battait bruyamment contre les fenêtres alors que le petit groupe de soldats et les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers une chambre en particulier. Les claquements de leurs talons résonnaient bruyamment sur le sol carrelé du couloir.

Mustang s'arrêta finalement devant une des chambres et se tourna vers Ed. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, mais son bon œil était sombre et empli d'une émotion si complexe et si profonde qu'Ed fut pris de court par son intensité.

« C'est ici », dit Mustang.

Ed jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Al se tenait proche de lui. Ses yeux fixaient la porte d'un air hanté. Presque inconsciemment, il s'approcha plus près d'Ed, cherchant l'assurance que son vrai frère était là à côté de lui.

« Reste ici, Al », dit Ed. Il pouvait presque sentir la réticence de son frère quant à entrer dans la chambre – sa peur...

Al hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, puis se recula.

Pendant un instant, Ed fut presque jaloux de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça – d'être prêt à voir son double sans âme. Le fait qu'il pût avoir un Homonculus semblait tellement surréel, si effroyablement impossible. Une part de lui ne voulait pas aller à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas faire face au garçon qui était presque en tous points lui-même, mais qu'il savait qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une créature sans âme forgée par un acte d'alchimie interdit. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'intérieur, mais il devait savoir. Il devait voir le produit de la transmutation humaine de Shou Tucker de ses propres yeux. Alors seulement serait-il capable d'accepter la vérité de ce qu'il s'était passé...

Réorientant son regard vers Mustang, Ed lui fit signe de passer le premier. Mustang ouvrit lentement la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Ed le suivit. Il se dit qu'il était prêt, qu'il était préparé à rencontrer son Homonculus. Al et les autres soldats restèrent en arrière, attendant de l'autre côté de la porte.

La chambre était sombre, à l'exception d'une unique lampe brillant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ed et Mustang s'arrêtèrent un instant pour laisser à leurs yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ed regarda en direction du lit baignant dans la faible lumière. Il se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers le colonel, dont l'expression était vide de toute émotion.

Confus, Ed demanda la seule chose qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit.

« Où est-il ? »

* * *

Sous Central, la nécropole souterraine était un vaste labyrinthe d'immeubles et de rues délabrés. N'importe qui pouvait se perdre aisément dans le dédale souterrain s'ils ne connaissaient pas le plan de la cité ensevelie. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, une poignée d'individus seulement avaient redécouvert les secrets oubliés de la cité et en avaient ensuite fait leur base secrète. Tous sauf un étaient morts aujourd'hui, mais celui qui restait n'avait pas oublié les refuges et coins secrets de la cité.

Et c'était dans l'un de ces endroits secrets qu'Envy avait emmené son fardeau Homonculus...

Le garçon était allongé sur les restes d'un lit étroit, un matelas sale et usé jusqu'à la corde après trois années laissé à l'abandon. Sa respiration était difficile et irrégulière. Sa peau avait pris une teinte écarlate. Des mèches de cheveux d'or étincelant étaient collées à ses joues par la sueur trempant son front. La fièvre enflammait son corps entier. Si un être humain normal devait endurer une telle fièvre, il en serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Mais l'incarnation sans âme d'Edward Elric n'était pas un être ordinaire, et ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à son supplice, si ce n'était tourner la tête et grogner de douleur.

« Ils ont essayé de te donner forme trop vite, fit une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est pour ça tu souffres autant. » Envy apparut lentement hors des ténèbres et s'assit au bord du lit d'Ed. Il tenait dans ses mains un bol d'eau ainsi qu'un chiffon humide. « Je parie qu'ils t'ont donné un paquet de Pierres Philosophales ou un équivalent de leur cru tout d'un coup, hein ? » dit-il, essorant le chiffon et le passant sur le visage du garçon. Le blond ne répondit pas, trop assommé par la fièvre pour faire vraiment attention à l'autre Homonculus. Mais cela sembla à peine troubler Envy, celui-ci continuant à éponger le visage d'Ed avec une prévenance distraite.

« Ils auraient dû le faire graduellement, dit-il, la voix chargée de mépris. De toute évidence, ils s'en foutaient s'ils te faisaient du mal. Si c'avait été moi ou un autre Homonculus, on aurait pu t'aider à prendre forme avec beaucoup moins de souffrance. Mais les humains se foutent de savoir s'ils nous font mal ou non. Ils se foutent complètement de nous. C'est pourquoi on doit se serrer les coudes. Les humains ne veulent rien d'autre que nous faire souffrir... »

Ed ouvrit péniblement deux yeux brillants de fièvre et fixa Envy, ayant à peine assez de force pour les garder ouverts. Bien que le garçon semblât à peine conscient, Envy savait qu'Ed pouvait l'entendre et comprendre ce qu'il disait. C'était l'un des avantages à être Homonculus. Même malade et à moitié mort avec une fièvre de cheval, ils arrivaient toujours à faire fonctionner leur cerveau.

« C'est une chance que je t'ai trouvé, continua-t-il. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire si je ne t'avais pas sauvé. »

Envy parlait doucement, soucieux de garder sa voix basse. Il détestait être aussi gentil envers quiconque – ami, ennemi, camarade Homonculus ou le contraire – mais il voulait gagner la confiance de l'autre. Ce garçon pouvait s'avérer précieux. Qui aurait pensé que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour tenter de ressusciter le morveux ? Cela ne faisait que prouver une nouvelle fois combien les humains pouvaient être stupides et méritaient d'être anéantis.

Envy sourit intérieurement. S'il parvenait à retourner ce garçon contre le morveux et toutes les autres connaissances du petit alchimiste, il gagnerait un instrument inestimable dans sa quête de vengeance. Avec un peu de persuasion, ce garçon pourrait devenir sa plus grande arme.

« Je suis surpris qu'ils ne t'aient pas tout simplement tué, reprit-il, toujours occupé à rafraichir le front de l'autre. La plupart des humains qui voient un Homonculus nouvellement créé essayent immédiatement de nous tuer. Lust m'a raconté un jour que l'homme qui l'avait créée avait essayé de la tuer dès qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait. » Le visage d'Envy se fit soudain sombre, ses lèvres se tordant dans un grondement meurtrier. « Ces gens... ces alchimistes qui nous créent... Ils se prennent pour des dieux puis quand on ne ressemble pas à ce qu'ils attendent, ils essayent de nous tuer. » Il plongea violemment le morceau de tissu dans l'eau puis le tordit avec colère. « Si tu veux mon avis, ce devrait être nous qui les tuions. Ils n'ont aucun droit de nous créer et d'ensuite décider qu'on n'a pas le droit de vivre. Si je pouvais, je les tuerai tous sur-le-champ sans exception. Surtout cet enfoiré de fils d'Hohenheim... »

Ed resta sans bouger, plongé dans une torpeur fiévreuse, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs grognait et tordait le tissu qu'il utilisait pour rafraichir son front entre ses poings. Ed se sentait légèrement perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait connaitre cette personne ou ce dont il parlait, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Sa tête était embrouillée, comme si elle était envahie d'une brume cotonneuse.

Des images passaient à travers son esprit fiévreux, mais elles étaient troubles et n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il y avait des images montrant une imposante armure, un homme brun en uniforme militaire avec des gants imprimés de cercles d'alchimie, une femme avec des dreadlocks dont l'image lui inspira une peur inexplicable, un homme marqué d'une cicatrice en forme X sur le front, une femme aux ongles longs de 60 centimètres et tranchants comme des rasoirs, et... un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs qui pouvait se transformer en tout ce qu'il souhaitait...

Le même garçon assis au bord de son lit.

Le même garçon qu'Ed se rappelait avoir combattu dans un opéra abandonné.

Le même garçon qu'il se rappelait le frappant en pleine poitrine de son bras transformé en pointe meurtrière.

Ce fut alors que le brouillard embrumant l'esprit d'Ed sembla soudain se dissiper, et il se rappela clairement qui était assis à côté de lui...

Dans une exclamation effrayée, Ed s'éloigna brusquement d'Envy. « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria-t-il, se débattant faiblement contre les draps entortillant ses jambes. Je me souviens de toi ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! »

Envy souffla d'un air irrité et tendit calmement la main pour attraper le garçon paniqué par le bras. Faisant à peine un effort, il tira Ed vers lui et repoussa le blond sur le lit. Pliant le tissu qu'il tordait presque jusqu'à le rompre, il le flanqua sur le front d'Ed. « Calme-toi, gronda-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Se levant calmement, le Péché aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin du lit d'Ed. S'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, Envy leva nonchalamment les jambes pour les croiser sur le lit, regardant Ed d'un air morne et indifférent. « Apparemment tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit. On doit se serrer les coudes. Tu es pareil que moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Ed dévisagea le Péché aux cheveux noirs, ne sachant pas vraiment que penser.

« Non. Je me souviens de toi, protesta-t-il d'une voix rauque, secouant faiblement la tête. Tu as essayé de me tuer. Je me rappelle que tu m'as poignardé et puis j'ai traversé la Porte. Je me rappelle...

- Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs, dit Envy. Ce sont ceux du morveux. Tu ne les as que parce que la personne qui t'a créé a donné quelque en chose en échange contre eux. »

Ed fixa Envy, confus.

« Mais...

- Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs, répéta Envy d'un ton se faisant agacé. Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que le tatouage sur ton bras signifie ? »

Ed tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda le tatouage marquant l'épaule de son bras droit – bras qui n'était plus auto-mail mais de chair et de sang. Tandis qu'il fixait la marque rouge sang, il commença lentement à se rappeler quelque chose sortant du flot décousu d'images embrumant son esprit enfiévré. Il se rappela être dans un hôpital et avoir vu Al. Son frère avait inexplicablement retrouvé son vrai corps. Pour une raison quelconque, Al n'était pas venu à lui quand il avait tendu les bras vers lui. Il n'avait cessé de l'éviter, de mettre de la distance entre eux deux – comme s'il avait peur. C'était à cause de ce tatouage que son frère refusait de l'approcher. A cause de ce qu'il signifiait.

Parce qu'il signifiait qu'il était un Homonculus...

Ed sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Non... » gémit-il, affolé et horrifié. Il secoua la tête dans un déni impuissant. « Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... »

Envy sourit malicieusement. « Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Ce tatouage prouve que tu es exactement comme moi – un Homonculus.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » cria Ed, secouant la tête avec colère. Le chiffon glissa de son front et tomba sur l'oreiller. Il fit mine de se redresser, mais se trouva trop faible pour même lever la tête. « Tu n'es rien d'autre d'un meurtrier sans âme ! Je sais qui tu es !

- Et ne penses-tu pas que c'est ce que les gens vont automatiquement penser de toi aussi ? répliqua Envy, se penchant vers l'autre garçon. Peu importe à qui tu ressembles ou ce que tu pourras faire, ils ne t'accepteront jamais pour ce que tu es. Ils te détesteront toujours. Ils ne te verront jamais que comme un monstre. Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, qui sait ce qu'ils t'auraient fait. Ils t'ont donné forme, puis t'ont laissé là à souffrir. S'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de te tuer, ils t'auraient probablement envoyé dans un centre de recherche gouvernemental.

- Non... Arrête, supplia Ed, fermant les yeux devant les mots durs de l'autre Homonculus. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne me feraient pas ça... »

Envy se pencha plus près encore, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur prédatrice. « Quand je t'ai trouvé, n'as-tu pas dit que le colonel avait essayé de te tuer ? N'as-tu pas demandé s'ils m'avaient envoyé pour te tuer ? »

Ed secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de nier la vérité. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses cils serrés. « Non... Il ne ferait pas ça, sanglota-t-il, niant en secouant la tête. Le colonel ne ferait jamais ça.

- Mais il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? insista Envy, souriant d'un air de triomphe malveillant. Et qu'en est-il de ton frère ? Comment a-t-il réagi en te voyant ?

- Arrête ! cria Ed, se couvrant faiblement les oreilles pour bloquer la voix d'Envy. Mon frère m'aime ! Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais !

- Ton frère ne t'aime pas. Il n'est même pas ton vrai frère, dit Envy. Il ne te voit que comme un monstre. Tu ressembles juste à son frère. Il se fiche de toi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'aurait laissé seul dans un hôpital comme ça ? Avec le morveux de retour, il ne s'inquiètera pas une seconde pour toi. Il va même probablement demander au colonel de te tuer maintenant qu'il a récupéré son vrai frère. C'est pourquoi on doit se serrer les coudes. Personne ne se préoccupe de toi à part moi. »

Les traits d'Ed se décomposèrent, défigurés par la douleur. « Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... » sanglota-t-il, détournant son visage d'Envy et se roulant en boule. Ses sanglots désespérés s'étouffaient dans l'oreiller tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées d'une peine incontrôlée. « Mon frère m'aime, sanglota-t-il, niant toujours en secouant la tête. Le colonel ne me ferait jamais de mal... »

Mais Envy pouvait voir que le garçon ne croyait pas lui-même entièrement ses propres mots.

Envy sourit largement. C'était presque trop facile. Ce serait amusant de voir les visages de ces idiots d'humains quand l'Homonculus du morveux reviendrait, cherchant à se venger pour son mauvais traitement – et tout ça grâce à la douce persuasion d'Envy.

« Al ne t'aime pas, insista-t-il, se penchant vers l'autre Homonculus. Et le colonel _n'hésiterait pas_ à te faire du mal. Lui et tous les autres te tueraient sans une once d'hésitation s'ils te revoyaient. Al t'a laissé tout seul et souffrant le martyre dans cet hôpital. Ferait-il vraiment une chose pareille à son vrai frère ?

- Arrête, siffla Ed entre ses dents, le dos toujours tourné vers Envy. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne me feraient jamais ça...

- Mais ils l'ont fait. Et ils le referaient s'ils le pouvaient. Admets-le, petit. Je suis le seul en qui tu puisses avoir confiance.

- Arrête ! » hurla Ed, serrant les poings. La lampe éclairant la pièce se mit soudain à vaciller, s'éteignant presque dans un grésillement. Envy leva les yeux, surpris. « Ils ne me détestent pas ! » cria Ed, inconscient de la brusque montée d'énergie emplissant la pièce. L'intensité du pouvoir non contenu fit frissonner Envy. L'air même semblait vibrer. « Al m'aime ! C'est mon frère ! Il ne me laisserait jamais ! On est restés ensemble toute notre vie ! » Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Ed tandis qu'il hurlait dans l'oreiller, son corps entier tremblant d'une rage éperdue.

« Tu as tort ! Le colonel n'essaierait jamais de me tuer ! C'est un salaud, mais il a toujours essayé de m'aider. Il n'essaierait jamais de me tuer ! »

Envy regarda autour de lui, effrayé. Les vitres des fenêtres tremblaient dans leurs encadrements, vibrant comme si elles étaient prises au milieu d'une terrible tempête. Une puissante rafale de vent surgit de nulle part et déferla à travers la pièce, faisant voler ses cheveux. Malgré lui, Envy se trouva effrayé par l'énergie pure tourbillonnant autour de l'Homonculus maladif sur le lit. C'était presque comme si Ed était devenu le centre d'une terrible tempête.

Un nouveau sanglot échappa de la gorge d'Ed. « Ils ne me feraient pas ça... sanglota-il, presque pour lui-même. Ils ne me laisseraient pas... Ils ne me détestent pas ! »

Et juste avant que la puissante montée d'énergie entourant Ed n'atteigne son apogée et que la lampe sur la table n'explose soudainement – plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète –, Envy entendit les fenêtres à l'autre bout de la pièce exploser dans une pluie de verre brisé.

A Suivre...

* * *

**Eh, vous avez vu comment il est arrivé super vite ? Et d'autres suivront ! Et ce pour plusieurs raisons : c'est aujourd'hui la seule traduction qu'il me reste (peut-être plus pour longtemps mais chut :O), je m'ennuie dans mon trou paumé en Espagne (même si les gens sont adorables), et je veux faire plaisir à ma betalectrice, Tidoo !**

**Néanmoins, je suppose que la notion d'Echange Equivalent ne vous est pas étrangère...**


End file.
